


Nothing is Fair in Love & War [WARNING: Temporarily not updating]

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Malfoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, book canon, movie canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Lover, hunter, friend and enemy. You will always be every one of these. Nothing's fair in love and war. In life, in love, this time I can't afford to lose. For one, for all, I'll do what I have to do'Harry saves Draco, again - they attempt to be civil with each other whilst a group of bandits, vengeful for Voldemort's death, are after both of them.[Temporarily not updating]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. The Aftermath of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with life after the war.

Everything was quiet. Not even just Harry’s surroundings, but everything felt like it came to a halt. The wizarding world didn’t really know what to do with itself after the end of yet another war. People were too busy grieving, even those who allied themselves with Voldemort. Everyone felt grief, rendering the wizarding world almost silent. Just like how Hermione’s muggle parents could sense the war, they could sense it’s grief ridden aftermath too.

Allies and enemies of Harry were still attempting to adjust in a world where there was no imminent battle awaiting them, at least not one of the same size and volition. There were no more sides that people were forced to take, just a moment of silence for the fallen as people take time to mourn. The air was calm and the sky as grey and gloomy as everyone felt, even without Voldemort’s physical presence, it still felt like it wasn’t over. Harry couldn’t tell why though. Maybe denial that it was over is a part of the stages of grief given what he’d been through.

Sure, the tabloids were having a field day with Harry’s almost sudden and unexpected victory. Hypocritical, given the fact that in the months leading up until the war ended, the ministry and it’s allied reporters had next to no shame in the fact that they sided with Voldemort, no attempt was made to make their allegiance subtle. Especially with their hatred being spewed towards muggleborns daily whilst eagerly and joyfully anticipating Harry and his allies’ collective demise. Aside from the Quibbler of course, Harry could always rely on Luna and her father to supply not only just an enjoyable read but a reliant one, always focused on the truth; specifically Harry’s truth. 

When Voldemort lost, the general public and the Ministry tried to switch their narrative, claiming to have rooted for the boy who lived from the beginning and going as far as to, begrudgingly so, congratulate him on his victory. He knew it was less to do with the opinions of each and every individual employee but more to do with the fact that Voldemort and his army infiltrated the ministry long ago to gain power. Harry just had to trust his allies in the ministry, like Kingsley Shacklebolt for example, who was currently the Minister of Magic. Harry could easily place his trust in him of all people to clean up the mess that the Ministry had become. 

Harry had little to no contact with most of his friends and allies over the summer. Hermione was away in Australia, attempting to revert the effects of obliviate that she had to use on her muggle parents. Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s didn’t have much time to contact Harry, as they were grieving the loss of Fred. Harry sent a letter of condolence to them, before leaving them be and allowing them to make first contact if ever needed.

This meant he hadn’t spoken to Ginny much either. It was almost an unspoken decision between them to not talk about their relationship until she had healed. If you could define a few kisses as a relationship. This gave Harry plenty of time to think about their relationship, realising he wasn’t sure rekindling, it even when they were ready, was a good idea. He wasn’t sure if he truly had feelings towards her or not.

He started having these thoughts in the beginning of the summer. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Harry couldn’t relate to that statement, even though he tried to understand why so many people said that. It was as if the less time he spent with her, the more he realised why things might not work between them. He had quite a few reasons in mind.

When he thought long and hard about it, he realised they might have been pushing for a relationship. This was not most likely because they were young and were worried they may not get such an experience again due to the unknown outcome of the final battle at Hogwarts. For all they knew, one or both of them may not have survived, so they were pushing to feel some real romance before their possible inevitable end. 

Although, he had what every teenager had experienced growing up like puberty, crushes and unexplainable feelings of anger and lust for example, it always felt different to him than anyone else. Mostly because there was always this nagging feeling that one day it would have all ended by the mere motion of a wand and muttering of the killing curse directed at him from Voldemort. But also because he felt eyes on him all the time and every decision he’d make as a teen would be scrutinised by not just the press but his peers also.

He was always at the edge of his seat, treating every conversation like it was his last, even when the interaction wasn’t pleasant. He was worried some interactions would be his last with certain people, especially Ginny. But now despite being joyous that the war was over, he felt empty without the excuse of doing things just in case the war would be the end of him. That’s why everything felt quiet to him… almost lonely… because he knew he couldn’t use the excuse of the war for his choices. He didn’t speak to many people this summer because of that.

‘This was something Sirius could have given me some decent advice for’, Harry thought to himself. It didn’t help that he was sat in Sirius’ old, abandoned bedroom at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. This was the only place Harry could reside after the war. He knew he was welcome at the Weasley’s but he decided against it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what they were going through, especially George. He decided to leave them to grieve as a family. He couldn’t stay with Hermione either, since she was currently in Australia with her parents.

This left Harry currently staying at the Order’s old base, which was left to him in Sirius’ will. The Black family weren’t exactly around to claim it so it was left for Sirius, who, before his passing decided Harry deserves a place to live other than the Dursley’s. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to see the Dursley’s again. It was bittersweet, because even though they were abusive to Harry and he would’ve given anything to get away from them growing up, his last time speaking to Dudley was actually the only sweet memory he had of that family. It felt like he was finally getting somewhere positive with at least one of them.

He recalled an almost concerned look on Dudley’s face, questioning why Harry wasn’t leaving their home with him. He further claimed “I don’t think you’re a waste of space.” to Harry, which was singlehandedly the kindest thing that had ever left Dudley’s mouth in the presence of Harry, not even the slightest tone of sarcasm lacing his words. They were meaningful, as was the handshake, which was nice albeit awkward and held for a little too long. This was mainly because neither of them knew what to do in a situation in which they were kind to each other.

Dudley hadn’t the faintest idea what an apology to Harry looked like, yet he still tried his best and it would suffice for what he assumed would be their last goodbye. It also couldn’t be a goodbye from Dudley without him throwing some weird muggle gang sign back at Harry. “See ya, big D” Harry said, lips originally in a tight line, but he couldn’t help but let the edges of his mouth upturn slightly at Dudley’s eccentric exit as he tripped over the chained fence in the garden. 

It was very obvious to Harry that Dudley probably never had to make an apology to anyone in his life, being the literal definition of a spoilt brat. Harry knew that interaction was the closest thing to it. He didn’t say he was sorry for his treatment of Harry since he arrived on their doorstep, but he knew that it was edging onto something along the lines of it. 

That was enough for Harry, who wasn’t expecting a single thing from the Dursley’s, he was surprised they didn’t over-dramatically celebrate Harry’s departure from their lives, glad to finally be rid of him. It was for the best that they left, both for them and for Harry. He’d rather be completely alone like he was right now than to be within the mere presence of that so called ‘family’ again.

Harry was seated in Sirius’ childhood bedroom, dust covering the sheets of the bed and his old ornaments, feeling alone. He hadn’t received any letters in a while either, reminding him of the summer before second year. Maybe he secretly wished Dobby was around to steal his letters from him again. There was Kreacher living with him of course, but he wasn’t the most polite social being. He’d much rather rant about muggleborns under his breath to Walburga Black’s portrait than have even shortest of meaningful conversations with Harry.

Kreacher lived at Grimmauld place during the summer whilst away from working at the Hogwarts kitchens, wanting to keep Walburga’s portrait and the family’s old China plates that lay on display in pristine condition. This reminded Harry that those probably belonged to Narcissa now, being one of the few Black family members left. Harry and Kreacher, despite holding slight grudges, treated each other with respect but left each other happily to their own devices. 

Harry wasn’t overly keen on ordering house elves around. Even before Hermione’s whole S.P.E.W business, being ordered around by the Dursley’s for years taught him how dreadful it was. Kreacher stayed on working in the home though, as he was too attached to the house’s history and Harry didn’t want to put him out of a job, especially when Kreacher was at peace with remaining located here. Despite having someone else technically living with him, Harry still felt lonely. He received a letter from Ron and Hermione every few weeks, updating them on their families, but ultimately Harry Potter felt alone. 

He also spoke to Andromeda Tonks quite often as well, keeping tabs on his godson that she was raising, Teddy Lupin. Harry was always asking about both of their wellbeing, considering Teddy had a high possibility of inheriting his father's lycanthropy or his mother’s metamorphmagus powers. He had to check up on Andromeda also, who’s now raising her grandchild single-handedly despite the loss of her father, husband, sister, daughter and a son-in-law. She was a strong woman for sure.

Harry offered to babysit Teddy, with Andromeda politely declining, claiming Harry was “just a child himself, no matter how much he’s been through for his age”. Despite him wanting to help as much as he could, Harry couldn’t help but agree to an extent. He may have just won a war but he was still growing and learning things himself, meaning that looking after child wasn’t the best option for him right now. He still visited them both often enough, since they were the only people really talking to him.

All Harry had to worry about this summer was the imminent decision of whether he would return to Hogwarts or not. He knew Hermione would in a heartbeat, he didn’t even need to ask her. Ron on the other hand, told Harry he was unsure if he was going to return to school or whether to begin his Auror training. Shacklebolt and McGonagall agreed that any student in their final year who assisted in the battle were able to graduate immediately. The offer was tempting. He could just resume his studies and genuinely try to pass his examinations.

Harry was conflicted about his choice; did he want to help clean up the ministry whilst there was a chance Voldemort supporters still worked there, therefore putting himself in danger during auror training? Or risk another potentially dangerous year at Hogwarts and awkwardly spending his time with people who were previously a year below him. He only really knew Ginny and Luna, the best of the younger students. He could sense things could be awkward between him and Ginny unless they resolved things before school.

So many things had been plaguing his mind in the silence that enveloped him at Grimmauld Place. At least it was silent until Kreacher knocked on the door, announcing his arrival, before walking towards Harry, parchment in hand. “Kreacher retrieved these from Minister Shacklebolt for you, Sir.” He claimed, passing a letter to Harry. 

He already received a letter from Kingsley early in the summer in regards to possible Auror training for Harry if he were to not attend his final Hogwarts year, which he had yet to reply to. Ignoring the Minister of Magic was something Harry didn’t plan on doing this summer, but there he was, doing exactly that. Harry opened it, half expecting a howler in regards to not replying to the previous letter.  
Harry was requested in court. Harry read along the lines of the letter with concern;

‘Dear Harry,

I thought it best to personally inform you of the trial being held for Lucius, Narcissa & Draco Malfoy, deciding whether they see it fit to send them to Azkaban for their involvement in the war as Voldemort’s allies. I have made it possible, as difficult as it was despite being the Minister of Magic, to allow you to attend and even serve as a possible witness to any crime they may have committed in your presence. The latter is optional, as so is the decision to just simply attend the trial in general. 

However, I will not be present at the trial as a judge. The court synonymously decided that any trial held for possible Death Eaters would not be appropriate to have me judge, given my involvement in the Order of the Phoenix, ruling it out as being too personal for me to decide on their sentencing to Azkaban or lack thereof. The judge present as replacement has my complete trust and has gone through rigorous testing to assure he will be unbiased. Any evidence you provide will be taken in with great detection and a detailed investigation. You are in safe hands.‘

Harry had plenty of time to decide whether or not to return to Hogwarts, but the more pressing decision he had to make was whether or not to assist the imprisonment of the Malfoy’s or even to attend in the first place. 

He placed the letter beside himself on the bed, sighing, with no clue what he was going to do. He’d ask the Order what they think, but he’s aware that their thoughts would be littered with biased opinions, deciding in a heartbeat that the Malfoy’s deserved to be sent to Azkaban - Especially the Weasley’s. He knew there was no point in even telling them about the trial in the first place, knowing they’d be upset with Harry if he didn’t assist their imprisonment. 

He decided that whether or not he claimed to witness any crimes committed by the Malfoy’s, he’d still attend the trial. He literally had nothing better to do, realising he’d have more fun unnerving the Malfoy’s with his mere presence rather than sulking around an abandoned house he wasn’t sure he’d ever be comfortable calling home.

Harry had plenty of evidence, the judge and jury had no reason not to believe him now that they’re supporting Harry, even if it’s out of guilt for the way they had treated him over the years. But Harry wasn’t exactly sure that the Malfoy’s truly deserved to be sent to Azkaban. When he thought about it, they only truly supported Voldemort out of fear and not loyalty. Just like Wormtail. 

But on the other hand, they’re responsible for countless casualties. They tortured and slaughtered people in their home. Voldemort, up until the loss of the prophecy, trusted the Malfoy’s for a reason. They were spiteful, dangerous and genuinely cared more about blood than anything else. That’s why Harry felt conflict in himself. He wasn’t sure whether the sympathy for the Malfoy’s could beat the anger. 

He replied to Kingsley’s letter, claiming he’d attend, knowing that if he were to arrive and decided to testify, the ministry would have to oblige even if his decision were last minute. The ministry declining something requested by Harry would not go down well with their current Minister. 

Harry began preparation for any evidence to present to the judge and jury, whether he’d decide to use it or not was something he’d decide on the day. He never usually left things until the last minute, being friends with the well planned and prepared Hermione for as long as he has taught him as such. But this was a decision he needed to let simmer in his brain, after all, he was the person that could be the tipping point of sending a father and his son to Azkaban for life. That was no easy decision.


	2. The Trial of the Malfoy’s | Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally attends the court trial and questions where he stands with the Malfoy family.

It was the day of Malfoy's trial. Harry decided to testify against them, he let Kingsley know in reply to his letter. He never usually listened to what the general public told him, but news outlets claiming ‘The Boy Who Lived let Death Eaters go free’ was something that would definitely irk him. His allies reading that would be disappointed in him and he didn’t want to see the look his friends would give him. They created Dumbledore’s Army for a reason, to fight and defend against people like the Malfoy’s. He wasn’t going to stop that even now that the war has ended.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder that laid beside the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place’s living room. Despite his nerves, he managed to speak his destination clearly and arrived perfectly intact. The floo network still remained one of his least favourite of the many ways of travel in the Wizarding world, maybe just as much as apperating, which he’s gotten used to by now.. Yet he’d rather choose that over a claustrophobic phone booth or shoving his feet down a toilet and flushing his way into the ministry. Luckily, he appeared safely into the Atrium of the Ministry.

He walked swiftly towards the lifts, if you could call those awfully frightful creations a ‘lift’, making his way down two levels to the lowest floor; the courtrooms. His palms were sweaty and his eyes were darting to even the slightest of movements, knowing there may still be allies of Voldemort in the building had him on edge. He knew that they couldn’t hurt Harry but the idea that they might want to finish the job of killing Harry even after the war ended left him feeling uneasy. Uneasiness was the thing Harry always felt the most, before and after the war.

He anxiously grabbed the ends of the arms on his suit jacket that remained baggy on him. Getting just scraps of food whilst searching for horcruxes were still taking its toll on his now scrawny body. You’d think having a house elf would keep his hunger at bay but most days he couldn’t bring himself to eat, drink or even sleep. He knew he wasn’t the only one that survived the war that felt like this.

He arrived at the floor the courtrooms took place in, striding across the darkened corridors with faked confidence. Shacklebolt was waiting for him at the end of the room, shaking Harry’s hand before uttering in a hushed tone, “Great to see you, Potter. Still testifying I suppose?” He questioned.

“Yes, Sir. I think it’s what’s right.” He claimed, almost in the tone of a question though, which Shacklebolt let slide, ushering Harry into the courtroom.

The judge then raised her voice, “Bring them in.” the ministry’s lackeys then brought in the Malfoy’s. Harry suspected they paid good money for decent lawyers but he had a feeling they’d be useless as the Ministry clearly favoured Harry now, with Kingsley’s position in the Ministry. Something he thought he’d never be able to fathom considering all the hatred they spewed at him over the years.

Narcissa was first to arrive in the room, looking behind herself at the two main men in her life, eyes struck with worry. Her hands twitched, probably wanting to hold the hands of her husband or child. She couldn’t though, as her hands were bound by handcuffs. Harry then moved his almost curious eyes over to Lucius, who looked dreadful as usual. Harry wasn’t sure at what point Lucius became a drunk and sleepless mess but he guessed it was due to his stint in Azkaban. If Harry were to assist Lucius returning there, it’d break the small shred of what was left of the man.

Harry's eyes shifted from curiosity to what almost felt like guilt as his eyes finally landed on Draco. He appeared to be just as unstable as Lucius, with his face gaunt and his eyes tired. He looked like he hadn’t been eating either, just like Harry. Knowing what that felt like, Harry’s heart almost felt a twinge of sympathy but he passed it off as a hunger pain, ironically enough. That was until he remembered where he was and what he was about to do, reminding himself he was doing the right thing. At this point, those thoughts almost came to him as if he was trying to convince himself it was correct, rather than knowing it was.

Draco’s eyes looked up at Harry’s, until he turned to the judge rapidly and shouted, “What is he doing here?” Draco was quickly shut up though, as the judge asked for him to be silenced. One of the lackeys uttered the Silencio spell on him as requested. Draco’s eyes returned back to Harry’s, practically burning with anger, as if he knew that he’d not have much of a chance against him as a witness. Harry tilted his head downwards to break eye contact, but he could still feel Draco’s stare laid upon him.

The judge began the trial but before they even got to Harry and his evidence, he noticed that Draco’s demeanour retreated from its previous angered state and now he just appeared sad and regretful as the judge spoke on the charges against them. Harry felt surprised Draco could even feel the emotion of regret until he recalled that night with Dumbledore at the Astronomy tower. It may have been regret or confusion but Harry wouldn’t forget the pure emotion he heard in Draco’s voice that night. Harry knew for a fact Draco didn’t want to harm Albus, he was doing it for his family.

That’s when it finally hit Harry, he didn’t think Draco or their family ever had true loyalty Voldemort. Narcissa proved that by claiming he was dead when he wasn’t. Draco did the same when he knew that it was Harry at his Manor but didn’t claim it was, so Voldemort didn’t get called. As for Lucius, Harry knew that he was just like Pettigrew, who had loyalty only driven by fear and cowardice.

They only supported Voldemort because they had a higher chance of survival on his side. They witnessed the losses of those who were on Harry’s side, so they stuck together as a family on Voldemort’s side to protect each other. When Narcissa lied, it’s because she knew Harry had a chance to kill Voldemort and then her family wouldn’t have to live in Voldemort’s shadow. They could live in their home anxiety-free with the lack of his presence. They just wanted to be free and safe. Harry didn’t blame them for wanting that. And that’s what changed his mind.

The judges voice brought his attention back to the matter at hand, “-claiming witness to these crimes, Mr. Harry James Potter will be presenting evidence against-“ but she was interrupted by Harry.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m not going to do that.” Harry croaked out almost, his gaze moved from the judge’s to the Malfoy’s. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I know it's the last minute.” Draco and Lucius’ eyes were wider than they had ever been before but Narcissa’s eyes seemed to look warm and sympathetic towards Harry, thankful almost, as if she knew Harry would change his mind.

“Mr. Potter, what do you mean?” The judge asked, clearly not expecting this change of heart. “Is this a joke? Or are you under the imperi-“

“No. I’m not cursed. I’ve changed my mind. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for these people.” Harry knew that didn’t include Lucius, but he couldn’t pick and choose which Malfoy’s to imprison, they go as a family or they don’t go at all. “I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for their help.” Harry said this and looked directly at Draco. Whose shocked expression hadn’t faltered.

“You might want to think about what you’re saying-“ Shacklebolt tried his best to put a stop to what Harry was trying to do.

“No, I know what I’m doing. Yes, Lucius and Draco were death eaters. But they didn’t do it for loyalty to Voldemort. They did it because if they didn’t, they’d probably all be dead by now.” Everyone present gasped at Harry’s blunt honesty. “I’m sorry but it’s true. Plus, I would also be dead if it weren’t for their help.” No one expected that claim, just like Harry didn’t expect the help in the first place.

“What’re you saying, that the Malfoy’s actually helped you?” The judge questioned. Harry could tell she was conflicted, wanting to support Harry in his choices but also imprison those she believed to be guilty.

“Yes. When Voldemort used the killing curse on me, Narcissa claimed to him that I had died. Which was intentionally a lie. She could’ve died for lying but she risked that to help me.” Clearly no one was aware of this fact. Including Draco and Lucius because they turned to Narcissa with confusion.

“One day when snatchers captured us, Hermione used a stinging jinx on me. If they found out who I was they’d take me straight to Voldemort. We were still taken to the Malfoy’s home however, where Draco was asked to identify me. If they called Voldemort and it wasn’t me, he would’ve probably killed everyone in the room. Draco knew it was me, I could tell. He chose not to identify me and when the jinx wore off, everyone knew who I was. He was then asked to call Voldemort via the dark mark. He chose not to do that too.” Harry claimed to the court, a little too close to sounding proud of Draco.

“Mr. Malfoy, is this true?” She had to ask, given the fact that Draco hadn’t previously brought this up as a defence to the Auror’s who arrested him.

Draco didn’t say anything for a few moments, eventually muttering out a quiet confirmation, “Yes. That’s true.” Lucius then turned towards Draco, giving him a disappointed look. He looked away, clearly beginning to not care for his father's opinion.

This brought back a memory of Harry’s, the moments after just being hit with the killing curse;

_His eyes flickered open slowly, to a murky yet still blindingly bright sky. He felt large arms wrapped around his body and next to his face was a long scraggly beard. It was Hagrid. Everything was coming back to him. He heard Neville’s voice, he wasn’t that close, he could tell, but he still heard him clear as day. Suddenly a roar of laughter came from what he presumed was the crowd of Death Eaters._

_Everyone’s eyes were on Voldemort, he knew because no one dared to look at what they thought was Harry’s lifeless corpse in Hagrid’s arms. Which also felt oddly familiar, recalling the memory that Hagrid shared to him when he carried Harry all those years ago when he was a baby, when he was ‘no bigger than a bowtruckle’ as he remembered comparison._

_Harry decided he had to move. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had plenty of time already, enjoying boasting over his supposed death a little too much. He looked up at Hagrid, who was still unaware he was alive, before forcing his body weight to the side, making himself drop out of Hagrid’s arms. He could feel everyone’s eyes shifting towards him, some even cheering._

_He heard Draco shout at him “Potter!” which for once in the many years he’s known Draco, was said with a tone of hope to gain his attention and not malicious intent which was usually followed up by an insult. No such insult was spewed at him though, rather a wand being thrown towards him. He had no time to be grateful as he locked eyes with Voldemort, who was in too much shock to react or even move. Harry started running as Voldemort regained control over his shocked body, attacking Harry with every spell he could._

With that memory recalled, he proceeded, “After Narcissa lied to Voldemort about my death, when I stood to begin fighting again, Draco assisted me further. He threw me a wand, giving me a chance to fight back properly against Voldemort. Naturally, I probably would’ve died if I didn’t have a wand.” Harry felt almost as if he was getting something off his chest by telling people the truth about the Malfoy’s.

“Potter...” the judge seemed almost breathless, unsure on how to continue with the trial. “So, you’re saying you don’t want Draco and Narcissa Malfoy to be prosecuted?” She looked nervously between a clearly shocked Shacklebolt and Harry himself.

Harry looked over sympathetically towards Draco, who didn’t know exactly how to react, with tears fighting to stay in his eyes by the looks of it. “I’m positive. As for Lucius, although he made not a single attempt to assist me, I don’t believe he ever had true loyalty to Voldemort. Any loyalty he outwardly showed was clearly out of fear, he’s just a coward who sought power in the wrong place. The more power he had, the better he could protect his family. I can’t exactly blame him for that.” He didn’t make eye contact with Lucius but he could gander a guess at his reaction.

“And lastly, they fled the final battle anyway, so their allegiance to Voldemort was diminished by that point.” Harry let out a gentle sigh. The room stayed quiet until the judge finally thought of something to say, trying to remain professional.

“I will need to give my jury time to take in this information to produce a sentence or not. We shall now take a short break, Potter please wait outside.” As the Malfoy’s were taken back to their cells and Harry was leaving the room, Shacklebolt came running to Harry’s side.

“Harry, what was that?” he questioned angrily.

“I was honest. I’m sorry but I stand by what I said.” he exclaimed softly. Walking away, which was a bold move considering no one should ever walk away from a Minister, but Harry didn’t care for an interrogation right now, least of all someone he considers an ally.

He entered the lifts again, making his way back to the Atrium. He could feel eyes on him in every direction. They probably even snapped a few pictures of Harry as he walked in the ministry too, but Harry stopped paying attention to the flashes of camera’s years ago. As he made his way through the halls, he noticed Professor McGonagall. She was staring with an intense glare at the fountain that stood tall, scattered with scaffolding and builders.

“Professor? It’s nice to see you.” Potter said lightly, approaching his teacher.

“Oh!” She said clasping her fragile hands together. “Lovely too see you Harry, dear. I assume Miss Granger would be pleased to know they’re removing the disastrous anti-muggle statue here, I’m sure.”

“I have yet to tell her, she’ll be arriving home from Australia soon though, to return to school. She’ll be pleased to resume being one of the few students to raise her hand during your classes again.” He said with an airy laugh.

“And I can’t wait to return to teaching, but no trouble this year I hope? I will be resuming my post as Headmaster for the time being, don’t forget. I may not be as lenient as Albus.” She said with an almost sympathetic smile when recalling Dumbledore.

“We’ll try our best. Believe me, we’d like to have a quiet year at Hogwarts too.” His eyes returned to the sculpture, “Hermione would also be glad that they’re rebuilding the statue by muggle means and not magic too.” He said staring at the squib sculptors.

“It’s delightful, some muggle’s can be just as magical as wizards but I’m sure you knew that already, my dear.” She said returning her gaze to Harry, “If you’d allow it, may I ask why you’re here today? I’m aware of the Malfoy’s trial taking place today but I didn’t think you’d actually attend, pardon my assumption.” She almost spat the name Malfoy out in disgust, Harry almost regretting for a millisecond of his actions a few moments ago in court.

“To completely honest, I didn’t know myself if I’d attend but I was already seated in the courtroom before I could change my mind. I assume you’re here on Hogwarts business?” He sighed.

“I’ve been assisting the search for new staff members for Hogwarts for weeks now but ever since the battle, not many people are eager to apply for a spot there as I’m sure you can imagine. I’m here to speak with Kingsley about it.” Harry doesn’t blame them to be honest.

“Speaking of Hogwarts...” Harry knew the question that was about to follow and dreaded it, “Will you be returning at the end of the summer, we’ll be happy to have you.” She said with a hopeful grin.

“I...I have yet to decide that I’m afraid. But if I don’t, I’ll be here most of the time doing Auror training should you wish to visit.” He replied.

“Well, I do hope you do resume your education at Hogwarts, you’ll always be welcome. You know that.” She said with another kind smile.

Harry always gets a warm and homely feeling when he thought of Hogwarts, despite everything that has happened there, it always felt like his one true home and he knew he’d have to return at some point. He was interrupted by Kingsley before he could answer Minerva.

“Potter, the jury have decided, you are requested back in the courtroom. Professor, lovely to see you, I’ll speak to you after the trial, yes?” Shacklebolt asked, still seemingly annoyed with Harry but not noticeable enough to Minerva, despite her usual all-knowing demeanor.

“Certainly, Kingsley. Goodbye, Potter. Good luck.” She patted Harry’s shoulder softly and walked away.

Harry returned to the courtrooms with Kingsley, neither of them dared to speak to each other, it was the most awkward Harry had felt in a while. Harry was placed back in the witness stand, probably more nervous than he was sitting there earlier, awaiting the possible sentencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s any typing mistakes!


	3. The Trial of the Malfoy’s | Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The judge & jury announce their decision to send the Malfoy’s to Azkaban or not & Harry has a long awaited talk with a Malfoy.

Harry sat impatiently in the witness stand, noticing that nobody in the room aside from the Judge had made eye contact. He grabbed the ends of his suit jacket anxiously, not sure if he had made things better or worse for the Malfoy’s. If you had asked him years ago if he believed they should all be sent to Azkaban, the side of him that Ron influenced the most would say yes in an instant. The logical Hermione side of him would, regretfully, think before he gave an answer. 

“Myself and the jury have settled on a decision. With the witness statements taken into account, we have decided that the accused, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, are all to be absolved of their crimes.” The judge said clearly and without emotion. No one knew how to react, he saw Kingsley shake his head in a matter of great disappointment. Harry should feel guilt or regret but he doesn’t. He doesn’t know what to feel.

Harry looked over to Naricssa who seemed, again, to be all-knowing and that this would’ve always been the outcome. She was pleased still and visibly relieved. Lucius however, seemed emotionless, caring not if he were to be sent to Azkaban again, since he was released from their last time it seemed a different Lucius came out. Draco on the other hand, looked furious, confusing Harry who would’ve thought he’d have shown a little respect and gratefulness, after all this time. 

It seemed the anger was specifically directed towards Harry too, a stabbing stare looking back at him. It was different though, most of the time Draco showed anger towards Harry it was always due to the childish and petty rivalry. But the stare this time was emotionally charged, like this was the thing tipping him over the edge of finally losing his mind because of Harry. 

The judge issued her final word on the matter after a few moments of silence in the room, all of whom were shocked at the results, “Cleared of all charges.” she said, slamming the gavel down, finalising the trial. The first thing Harry felt wasn’t relief or even regret, it was just the simple thought of ‘Can I go now?’. 

Harry then stood up and left promptly as he saw the Malfoy’s being released from the corner of his eye as he was heading towards the corridor to leave. He managed to get as far as the fountain in the Atrium before he was pestered by people asking questions. They assumed since this was his second time leaving the lifts that the trial was over, meaning every journalist present started hammering him with questions. The light of the cameras surrounding him flashing repeatedly almost blinded him fully. 

It all stopped suddenly though as everyone hushed to either complete silence or shocked muffles. He turned around to face what everyone was shocked at and it was the Malfoy’s. Originally they seemed to be heading to the floo exits until they all stopped in their tracks at the sight of Harry. Draco furious demeanour towards Harry remained, Lucius seemed eager to go home but it was Narcissa that made them all stop in their tracks. 

“Draco, do show some respect, he did just save us all from life imprisonment.” Narcissa said softly, placing her hand on Draco’s shoulder who was practically glued to her side. She was probably not intending for Harry to actually hear it but the journalists writing down rapidly in their notes definitely had. 

“That’s exactly why I’m angry. I’m sick of him playing the hero. Perfect Harry Potter, saved the Wizarding world and now saved us? I bet he’s revelling in his pathetic Gryffindor pride.” Draco spouted at Harry. In reality, Harry really didn’t know how to feel about the sentencing, or rather, lack thereof.

Harry turned his head to walk away and proceeded to roll his eyes, the Malfoy’s didn’t see but what felt like hundreds of people watching this situation unfold saw every inch of what was happening. Photos were surely going to be scattered all over the newspapers later today of Harry’s eye roll.

“Harry, wait!” Narcissa almost shouted back to Harry, surprising every single one of them, including Narcissa who’s clearly accidental loudness and sudden longing to speak to Harry was made apparent to everyone. 

“May I speak with you please, alone?” She said the latter part of the sentence with a hushed anger directed at the prudent crowd that surrounded them. 

“Um...sure.” Harry said, as much as he wanted to leave, he didn’t want to be rude and ignore what was in his opinion, the only somewhat polite Malfoy he’d ever met. 

“Thank you, dear.” Everyone was reacting strangely, rightfully so, to the sight of a positive interaction between a mother and wife of a Death Eater and Harry Potter. Narcissa lightly ushered Harry to the quietest corner they could find in a room full of hundreds of curious wizards. Draco and Lucius had a look of both disgust and confusion on their faces as Harry and Narcissa walked away together.

“As I realised I needed to thank you for helping us today, I also noticed the lack of a thank you for notifying me my boy was still alive, when we were in the forest. You had no reason to tell me that but you decided to anyway. I will never forget what you did for me and my family that day. Draco and Lucius may not appreciate it right now but I hope to one day make them understand and feel the gratitude I feel. Thank you.” Narcissa said, emotional to the point of her eyes watering like an Aguamenti spell had just hit them all of a sudden. It was an odd feeling, having a Malfoy speak to Harry like he was an actual human being with feelings. 

“There’s no need to thank me, Mrs. Malfoy, it also made me realise something too. When Voldemort tried to kill me the first time, it was a Mother’s love that had saved me. It was the same thing that saved me that last time, in the forest. I wouldn’t have survived if it weren’t for your sacrificial choice, it could’ve gotten you killed, lying to him like you did. If there’s any way I can repay you-“ Harry replied, almost getting emotional himself before being politely interrupted.

“Don’t worry about that. On behalf of my family, as much as they’d disagree, I’d hope to say that since this all started with a petty game of rivalry, we can end it like one too, I’d say we’re even.” She replied in a much lighter tone than earlier. “Part of me wishes that it would’ve stayed merely a petty rivalry but I understand why you would dislike our family. I hope you know that this wasn’t the path I imagined myself or Draco on. Lucius was slightly predictable in his choices though, I must say.” She said, a slight giggle escaping her mouth as they both knew Lucius would be the person he’d always be. 

“Oh, and call me Narcissa. Since we’re all civil now, at least us two, anyway.” She winked and Harry nodded before she walked away, tapping Harry lightly on the shoulder like she did with Draco earlier. Probably the most civilised way to show affection whilst in public according to the Malfoy’s, Harry theorised.

It was safe to say that Harry, surprisingly enough, actually liked a member of the Malfoy family now. At least he believed so, part of him hoping they were all moving to a positive place in their lives, free of Voldemort lurking over their shoulders and warranting such vile behaviour. He never thought he’d have thoughts of sympathy for such a family.

“Wait! Mrs. Ma- I mean, Narcissa, hold on!” She turned back to him for a moment, smiling. “I forgot to mention, I have something I believe you’d possibly like to have back.” Her face turned from happiness to curiosity, as she didn’t believe that Harry had owned any of her belongings somehow. 

“I’ll be back in just a moment, wait here, please.” She nodded her head in reply and folded her hands, waiting. 

Harry had the license and authority to appreciate in and out of the ministry, so he did. Appearing in the kitchen back at No. 12 Grimmauld Place where Kreacher usually skulked around. He roamed the building for a moment until he found him cleaning a portrait. “Kreacher, would you mind collecting all of the old china plates, cups and cutlery from the kitchen’s display unit and send them to the Malfoy Manor?” 

“Would Kreacher mind? Yes. Will Kreacher still do it? Yes. But don’t you dislike the Malfoy’s, sir? Why should we gift them such things?” He drawled on in his usual sulky tone. 

“It’s for Narcissa. We’re...civil now?” He unintentionally landed the sentence on more of another question than an answer, confusing Kreacher more. “The Black family lived here once, I believe it’ll be nostalgic to have something from here back.” Harry replied, rushing the last part as to not leave Narcissa waiting back at the ministry. 

Kreacher then nodded, “I’ll collect them now, Sir, for Kreacher is sworn to carry your burdens.” He groaned. Harry then promptly apperated back to the ministry, not sure exactly how long he had been gone for at this point. 

For a moment, he thought he had been gone too long as he appeared back in the same spot but Narcissa wasn’t there. That was until she spotted her further down the hall, reunited with Draco and Lucius after her talk with Harry. He dreaded it, not talking to Narcissa alone, he had a certain level of trust built with her now and he didn’t want to break it by speaking out of turn to her family.

“Narcissa I-“ He was quickly interrupted by Lucius, who had spoken for the first time in Harry’s presence in a long while.

“On a first name basis now are we?” He snivelled, turning to Narcissa.

“Oh, please do grow up at some point during your life, darling. It would be incredibly helpful.” Lucius was surprised by this reply, eyebrows furrowing together in shock. He decided not to push it any further though, letting his wife do the talking for them both from now on. Narcissa clearly enjoys pushing her husbands’ buttons when he’s too weak to fight back. Harry almost laughed but had to suppress it, difficult as it may have been. “Apologies, do go on.” 

“I’m currently residing at Grimmauld Place, as Sirius left it to me in his will, whilst I’ve lived there I realised there may be some things of your family’s that you might like back. It’s just a few ornaments but I’ve sent Kreacher to deliver them to your home, if that’s okay.” He explained. Though Narcissa hasn’t lived there herself, Harry still believed that being one of only members of the Black family left, she deserved them.

“That’s wonderful, Harry. Thank you. I visited there once, I couldn't imagine living there with Walburga Black’s shouting. A constant headache, I imagine?” Narcissa smiled, making Draco and Lucius uncomfortable. 

“Oh, absolutely. I’d move if I could, trust me.” Harry laughed breathily, not wanting to catch the attention of the now dismantled and scattered crowd of journalists. Headlines such as ‘The Boy Who Lived Laughs with Death Eaters’ on the cover of everything but the Quibbler. 

“We’d best be off now,” Narcissa began saying, realising that the anger inside Draco and Lucius was making them boil like two steaming kettles beside her. “Again, thank you, for everything.” She patted him on the shoulder softly once again and left towards the floo exits. 

The day definitely didn’t pan out like Harry had expected and he especially didn’t expect to feel a certain degree of happiness warming him up like it had. It felt like he had finally made peace, albeit just with Narcissa. It was a start, the beginning of a much calmer lifestyle for Harry.

At least, that’s what he’d hoped.


	4. The Hawthorn's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain wand betrays Harry.

Harry arrived home from the Ministry, instantly met with Kreacher acknowledging him, “Sir, Kreacher gifted the old China kitchenware to Mrs. Malfoy, she thanked Kreacher for his service and even offered some gold.” He said, grumpy as usual. He handed the money to Harry, but he declined.

“It wasn’t a trade, you keep the gold Kreacher, you’re the one that went through the trouble of getting them to her.” Harry said politely, feeling unusual having a nice conversation with his house elf for once. Kreacher seemed to be unsure what to do too since he’s never really received such politeness from an owner in a long time, it seems.

“Kreacher is…” there was a long pause before finishing his sentence, clearly still unsure how to reply. “...grateful. Kreacher is grateful, Master Potter.” He very rarely called Harry by that name, always referring to him as something along the lines of a ‘filthy blood traitor’. But Harry decided after months of feeling down, he needed to be more positive towards Kreacher, to make the house feel more like a home.

Harry, for the first time in forever, felt happy. It was an unusual feeling, it had warmed him up like earlier when talking with Narcissa. It made him think of the happiness that being at Hogwarts brought him. When he was not trying to be murdered by Voldemort, werewolves, dementors or trolls. Basically, he was at his happiest in the few times he was safe at Hogwarts. That’s when it hit him.

He needed to go back to Hogwarts for his final year.

He could do Auror training, but he felt he needed to close the chapter of his life at Hogwarts properly. The last time he was there, the final battle of the war took place. He didn’t want to associate Hogwarts with the war anymore, he wanted it to be his happy place. He was going back to take the final year that he had missed. Hopefully nothing would try to kill him this year.

He began writing a letter to McGonagall & Shacklebolt, finally telling them his decision on whether to return to Hogwarts or begin Auror training. He was sure Kingsley would be disappointed, Harry felt bad since he had already done this at the trial. But he’s the Minister, so he probably has more important things on his mind, Harry had hoped.

____

  
Quite some time had passed, as it was now the day of Harry’s new term at Hogwarts. McGonagall was delighted to hear Harry was returning to school, Kingsley not so much. But Harry didn’t care, he was too excited to see his friends again.

He still hadn’t heard much from Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s. He did receive a letter from Hermione though, explaining how her parents arrived safely home from Australia and that she’d obviously be coming back to Hogwarts. She said she hadn’t heard much from Ron either, sounding rather upset, given that they were a couple now. Harry loved his friends but he knew things were going to be different now that they’re together.

Harry never felt like a third wheel whilst he spent time with Ron and Hermione, he doubted they’d knowingly make him feel like that in the future but it still made Harry worry. Any time in the past where they’d have an old-married-couple-type argument, Harry felt awkwardly in the middle of it all, not sure if choosing a side was wise. He was unsure if them being a ‘  
now, would exacerbate things.

He told himself he was thinking too much whilst packing the last minute essentials to take to Hogwarts. The final thing he had to do was go to Diagon Alley, he was meeting Hermione there just before heading down to Kings Cross Station. She had asked that of him in the last letter he received from her. He wondered if she had spoken to Ron yet.

He was excited to see Hermione. Harry felt he would’ve lost everything, including losing to Voldemort, if Hermione wasn’t there. It was the same feeling with Ron too, they were the glue that kept Harry together, the clutch that kept him upright. He always felt lost in the months of school break when they were apart, he was glad to at least be seeing one of them again.

Harry apparated to Diagon alley, normally wizards had to get a special license to apparate to places like that but knowing the minister made things like that easier to obtain. Hermione told them to meet at the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Harry knocked on the door, as it was too early for the shop to open just yet. It was only 7am, Hermione always loved going to Diagon Alley early in the morning before going back to Hogwarts.

“George, it’s great to see you. I hope you’re doing well?” Harry wanted to take his words back immediately, already knowing the answer to his own question. There’s no way he could be well with the other half of himself gone. George just nodded his head in reply, sensing Harry’s regret.

“I’m well now that I’ve seen your ugly mug.” He said, laughing barely like he used to, but it was something. Progress. He placed his hand firmly on Harry’s shoulder in greeting.

“Harry!” They heard Hermione shout from the other side of the room, running to Harry to give him a hug. No matter how old they get, the joy Harry got from embraces after not seeing each other for some time will never wither.

“I’m so glad you’re here. For a while, I didn’t think you’d show…” her words lace with sympathy.

“Glad to hear you still have faith in me!” Harry replied, sarcastically.

“What’s this fuss all about then?” A familiar voice sounded out, it took Harry a moment to decipher it as it had been long since they last spoke.

It was Ron.  
They both gaped at each other in surprise. Hermione didn’t mention anything in the letter that Ron would be here & she clearly didn’t tell Ron that Harry would be here either. No words had passed between them yet, neither really knowing what to say. Harry knew now not to ask if he was doing well, though.

They just walked towards each other in silence and hugged. The hug told each other the words they couldn’t manage to get out. It said everything that needed to be said, that they had missed each other. It reminded Harry of when he decided to go to the forest to confront Voldemort. They didn’t hug because they knew they wouldn’t be able to let go, but things have changed since then.

“Mate…” Ron said, sighing along with it. “I’m sorry I didn’t write, I just didn’t know what to say really. I’m sor-” Harry interrupted him, as he couldn’t bare an unneeded apology.

“It’s fine honestly. We all just needed time. We’re all here now, that’s what matters.” He said, Ron nodded in response.

“So, you’re going back to Hogwarts then?” Ron questioned.

“Yeah, I think it’s what's best. Don’t want my last memory of Hogwarts to be the battle, really” Harry explained.

“I guess I never thought of it like that before. That’s a good point. If I’m being honest, I was gonna stay working here. But if George is okay with me going back-“

“Go for it mate, we could use some help during school breaks though, that’s when it gets really busy.” George replied, not realising he still says ‘we’ instead of ‘I’.

“Brilliant! There’s just one problem, I don’t have any of my stuff pack-“ being interrupted again, this time by Hermione though.

“Don’t worry, I have that covered. I knew once you’d spoken to Harry, you’d change your mind and go back to Hogwarts. So naturally, I packed all your things for you in advance.” She smiled, intertwining her hand in Ron’s.

“What would I do without you? You know my every move before I do!” He said, smiling. They got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment, forgetting other people were in the room. George broke the awkward silence.

“Ahem, we’re still here by the way!” George said, gaining everyone’s attention. “I’m gonna go do some restocking before we open, I’ll leave you to be the third wheel now, Harry. See ya!” He said, patting Harry’s shoulder then walking away. They all rolled their eyes in unison, then burst into laughter.

“That’s enough, we better get to the station or we’ll be late.” Hermione explained, so they all left the shop. They picked up a few things from the shops in Diagon Alley, most of their school essentials were discarded, misplaced or destroyed at the battle. Harry grabbed a few books about aurors and defence against the dark arts.

“Have we got everything then?” Ron questioned.

“Wait, you guys go on. I’d like to speak to Ollivander, if you don’t mind?” Harry asked, Hermione & Ron nodded. They placed their hands in one another’s and trailed off in the distance.

Harry walked into Ollivander’s, but he was nowhere to be seen. He rang the bell on the desk, when he heard a brittle voice reply from somewhere else in the shop. “I’ll be with you in a moment, I’m serving another customer at the moment.” Harry looked around in confusion, not seeing another customer nearby.

“Ah, Harry. Didn’t think I’d see you again, what brings you here? Not another broken wand I hope…” Ollivander smirks at the latter half of the sentence.

“Surprisingly, no. I wanted to speak with you about something. Well, about the Elder Wand.” Harry claimed.

“I can’t lie and say I didn’t expect you to come to me about this. I recall you saying the Dark Lord owned it. Since you were the one to stop him, I was waiting for you to come to me.” Ollivanders voice became more brittle and worried than before. He knew the power that the Elder Wand holds, he was worried it would corrupt Harry.

“Sorry, did you say you had another customer? I’d rather no one hear.”

“He popped out for a moment. I’ll admit I’m rather anxious to serve him.” His head turned downward with anxiety. “I’m sure you can understand why.” His head lifted up and his gaze fell behind Harry, who was still rather confused.

He understood in no more than a second when he turned around. It was Malfoy.

“Can’t imagine why you’d feel that way.” He replied to Ollivander, though his sarcasm held no joy.

Draco rolled his eyes at the sight of Harry. “Of course you’re here, Potter. Always lurking about. Suppose it’s lucky, since you owe me. It’s ironic, considering the shop we’re currently in. Fate.” He smirks.

Harry just looks confused. “Oh, come on Potter! I know you’re not the smartest one of your group of friends, but you’re surely not as much of an airhead as Weaslebee. I want my wand back.”

Harry blamed his slowness on the fact it’s 7am. “I don’t have it. Well, not on me at least.”

“Then get it. I came here to buy a new wand but now it seems fate has a different plan. Go fetch it.” He retorted, waving his arm towards the door to usher, or more like force, Harry to leave and retrieve it.

“I’m not a bloody house elf. I left at Gringotts for safekeeping, the urge to break it after it had outlived its usefulness was immense.” Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco who was unsurprisingly unimpressed.

“It’s my property, I need it back. And-”

“Though us wandmakers are still doing research on the topic, when wands switch their allegiance, it is the wand’s choice to willfully work well for its original owner like it used to. After all, the wand chooses th-”

“I believe this conversation is between Potter and I. Plus, which wand are you even using now? I thought you broke your other one. It’s impossible to fix a wand unless-”

“Fine! I’ll get your wand. I’ll head to Gringotts now if you shut up.” Harry interrupted, not wanting Draco to be made aware that he used the Elder wand to fix his original wand. Draco noticed the sudden change in opinion and the interruption, but didn’t say anything. He’s probably just glad to get his wand back, so he didn’t question it.

Harry turned back to Ollivander, who was looking at him with suspicion, probably realising Harry owned the Elder Wand. “I’ll speak to you another time.” Ollivander nodded. Harry walked out the shop, giving Draco a slight push with his shoulder as he walked past. He swore he heard him mumble the word ‘pathetic’ but decided not to start any arguments. Draco followed behind him.

As if Harry’s luck couldn’t get any worse, Ron and Hermione were currently standing outside Gringotts. He didn’t have the energy to explain to them why Draco was following him into the bank, nor did he want a fight to ensue this early in the morning. His first day returning to Hogwarts should’ve gotten off to a much better start, but alas, Harry just had to wish a flask of Felix Felicis would randomly appear out of thin air.

Harry merely shook his head at their confused faces as he walked past them. He heard a scoff come from behind him, probably Draco’s vocal acknowledgement of Ron and Hermione’s presence. Harry didn’t respond again, waiting as patiently as possible for this to be over.

After he validated his identity to the goblins, they made it to Harry's vault. Up until then Draco and Harry barely spoke. He was bound to hear some remark from Draco about the possessions he had locked away. Yet, he didn’t care that Draco was about to see what was inside his vault, there was barely anything there anyway.

Only just the thousands of knuts and galleons his parents left behind, Draco’s wand and the Gaunt family ring were in the vault. Harry kept it for emergencies only, he was sure someone like Mundungus would pay a high price for a horcrux that Voldemort had, despite the gape where the resurrection stone once laid. If the money his parents had given him dwindled and he needed money fast, that was his last resort.

“Didn’t know you were somewhat loaded, Potter. Maybe we’ve finally found something in common. Surely that Weasel could use some of this.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry considers it constantly, offering the Weasley’s money. But he knew they wouldn’t be able to live with themselves for many reasons. They knew that money was one of the few things his parents left behind for him. Or they could just be offended and view it as pity. Plus, they may not be financially privileged but as they always say, they’re surviving with what they’ve got already. They’re getting by, that’s what matters to them.

“I’m surprised your brain is capable of generating an idea based on generosity. Maybe try it for yourself sometime.” Harry replies, patting Draco’s shoulder with too much force to be considered kind. Exactly what he was going for.

“Just give me my wand and this will be over quickly, Potter. Unless of course you’re returning to Hogwarts like myself, then expect another year worth of rightful torment” Draco says, making Harry sigh, he wasn’t sure if returning would be the best thing for him with Draco there.

“Rightful? Think you need to brush up on your English, since you’ve clearly never understood what is right.” He passed the wand to Draco but Harry held on a little too hard onto it when passing it over, half-hoping it would break when giving it to Draco.

“Piss off, you prat.” Draco spat out, eventually getting his wand back. He practically admitted defeat with such a reply, proving he couldn't create a witty comeback. Harry grinned because of his petty victory, before being struck with a spell. Suddenly, Harry couldn’t smile. He couldn't even speak, lifting his hand to his mouth, he felt nothing but smooth skin covering the lower half of his face. Draco ran away, giggling.

“At least I know my wand still works for me, it seems to have betrayed you!” He shouted before he left Harry’s sight. He was too much in shock to chase after Draco, plus he wouldn’t be able to shoot a spell back at him, since he can’t speak. Harry was slightly disappointed the wand betrayed him since the wand worked well with him at one point.

By the time Harry left Gringotts, Draco was nowhere to be seen. He heard a loud shriek from Hermione and she ran towards Harry, getting her wand out. “That little toad. Gosh, I think I remember the counter curse for Oscausi. I’d best leave it to a Hogwarts nurse…” Harry gave a shocked look to Hermione, indicating that he can’t be seen at King’s Cross looking like this surrounded by muggles.

“Hold on, I think I have a scarf Molly knitted me in my bag somewhere. You’ll have to cover yourself with it.” Hermione began searching through her bags, accioing the scarf until she finally found it. Luckily, it was a Gryffindor themed scarf, so there were no alarmingly bright colours that would bring even more attention to Harry.

“That does explain what Draco meant when he said he’d ‘finally shut you up’ whilst he was leaving the bank…” Ron said, a smirk almost began to form but he knew he couldn’t laugh at something that Draco had caused.

They managed to make it to Kings Cross and onto the train without any slip ups. For some reason, Hermione had reached her hand over to Harry, pulling the scarf over his eyes. He was confused but daren’t protest, mostly because he couldn’t. Suddenly, after walking for some time, they made it through the wall and onto the platform. He couldn’t see of course, it was just the sound of children talking about their first day at Hogwarts that gave his position away.

Hermione lifted the scarf away from his eyes and suddenly her reasoning for covering his eyes made much more sense. “Surprise!” The voices of his friends sounded out. Everyone was there; Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus & Dean. They were all here to surprise him.

Harry tried to vocalise his excitement but couldn’t, he removed the scarf from the lower half of his face and everyone gasped. “Draco.” That's all Hermione had to say to explain what was going on, everyone sighed and some shook their heads in disappointment.

“Hang on, I know just how to reverse this one.” Seamus said but they all shook their head at him. “I don’t set  
on fire you know…”. They let him proceed, feeling bad for their assumption despite his reputation. He whispered the reversal spell and actually succeeded. Dean congratulated Seamus by patting him on the shoulder. Everyone noticed but didn’t say anything when their eyes lingered on each other for too long to be considered platonic.

Ginny walked over to Harry, hugging him. “McGonagall allowed those who attended their final year to retake it because of how dreadful their last one was. We all wanted to be here for you.” Both of their eyes landed on each other's lips but something told them it wasn’t the right time to kiss. They needed to talk things through first.

They all made their way to the train and Ginny decided to join Harry, Ron and Hermione on their way to Hogwarts. Harry was already planning on how to get back at Draco once they had gotten back to school. His thoughts were halted for a moment though, as Draco passed their train compartment. Shouting “Nice scarf, Potty!” Blaise and Pansy who followed behind him, laughed. Harry stood up, attempting to go after Draco.

“Just leave it, we’ll come up with a plan to get back at him another time. Don’t want you to arrive at the great hall with a bloody broken nose again.” Ron said. Placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder, encouraging him to sit down. Harry rolled his eyes but sat down nonetheless.

“No. This year we need to encourage a healthy wellbeing. This rivalry has gone on too long, we’re adults now, we need to grow up.” Hermione declared.

“If anything he treated you the worst! And why should we forgive a death eater anyway?” Ron hammered back at her with an argumentative tone. Harry and Ginny felt awkward, this was probably their first proper fight as a couple.

“It’s not about forgiveness. It’s about change. Maybe this year, we can encourage Malfoy to be more...I don't know, kind? Plus, I’ve spoken with McGonagall, she wants complete house unity this year and so do I.” Ron didn’t like this at all but he knew that furthering the argument would make this trip back to Hogwarts even more unbearable.

They arrived at Hogwarts many awkward hours later. Eventually, they all made it to the gate at Hogwarts, Harry patting the thestrals upon arrival to the carriages. “Everyone who was there during the battle can see thestrals now.” Harry murmured. The others shared a sympathetic look before stroking the thestrals themselves.

As they all made their way up the path to Hogwarts and just like every year, Harry had this feeling he didn’t get when approaching Grimmauld Place or Privet Drive. He just thought;

He’s finally home.


	5. The Lupin Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious Lupin appears at Hogwarts.

Harry was impressed. Hogwarts cleaned up surprisingly well considering the state it was left in after the battle. Harry entered the great hall and the sorting ceremony for the new students was about to begin. He loved seeing the new kids’ reaction to their house placement. It wasn’t as heartwarming as the muggleborn’s introduction to magic though, the amazement in their faces made Harry’s heart burst.

Harry saw Draco across the room, he was sitting with Pansy, Blaise, Theo and some other Slytherin students Harry couldn’t remember the name of. He seemed to be ignorant to any conversation coming from Pansy and Theo but was listening intently to Blaise. 

He then nudged Draco and whispered in his ear and they both shot a look at Harry. Blaise probably noticed that Harry was staring at them and told Draco. He already had enough embarrassment from the prior fiasco with Draco, so he turned away quickly. As if on cue, McGonagall entered with the new students. Harry was glad that she was still the one to reveal kids’ houses and didn’t get someone else to do it; now she was headmistress.

She stood by the hat which was in it’s usual spot comfortably upon the stool as usual. “Now, when I call your name, you shall come forth. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Firstly though, our transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic…Violet Reichenbach.” The majority of those in the room gasped, as transfers were quite rare in wizarding schools.

The girl then walked up to the stool, a smile wide on her face, she seemed confident and careless of all those in the room watching her. Her hair was long, luscious, curly and unsurprisingly, given her name, violet. She seemed to be much older than the students around her, probably in her final year then, Harry thought.

“Reichenbach? Isn’t that a waterfall or something?” Seamus questioned.

“Yes, but her name is probably derived from the plant, Viola Reichenbachiana.” Neville chimed in. He often seemed to only start conversation when nature or herbology subjects came up. The rest of them nodded in reply to Neville.

“Hmm, yes. The brains of a Ravenclaw but the loyalty of a Hufflepuff...interesting. But your determination and ambition are much stronger, better be...Slytherin!” The sorting hat shouted and all the Slytherin’s clapped. 

Harry was a little disappointed she wasn’t a Gryffindor as it would be fascinating for a transfer student to be in the same house as him. He kept his gaze on her as she graciously strolled down the Slytherin table, before stopping right next to Draco. Great, another girl to become obsessed with Malfoy, one Pansy was enough and now there’s another.

At least, that’s what Harry thought for all of about 2 seconds until he witnessed what happened next.

She tapped on Draco’s shoulder and gave him a very strong glare, insinuating she wanted to sit next to him. Draco eventually gave in and let her, but not before she nudged him even further aside. Draco was taken aback because he, like everyone else who was staring, thought she wanted to be next to him. Violet then turned towards Pansy, who seemed very confused and almost speechless. 

She then offered a hand out to her and Pansy sheepishly obliged and shook it. Harry raised his eyebrows and nearly laughed at the distraught and offended look that was spread across Malfoy’s face. The muffled laughter from more than a few dozen students caught the attention of McGonagall.

“Quiet! Now…” She carried on reading the list of names and eventually everyone was seated and their houses chosen. She stood up to the headmaster’s podium and it suited her perfectly, like she was meant to be headmistress. Harry couldn’t stop smiling, McGonagall looked towards him and nodded subtly. She knew that Harry was proud of her because of his wide smile and she was grateful. 

“To all the new students, I hope you all enjoy your new life at Hogwarts. And to those who are returning, I promise this year will be better than the last. But for now, I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin.” 

Everyone was already minding their own business and not listening up until that point then suddenly shot their heads upwards. Harry looked up rapidly in confusion too. It obviously wasn’t Remus, that would’ve been both impossible but also a shitty way to announce you were still alive. 

He looked over to where the man was sitting, he looked like he was in his 70s and just like an elderly Remus. Not that Harry would be able to ever know what that would look like. 

“I think...that’s Remus’ father.” Hermione told Harry.

“Dad said he worked at the ministry? Why would he start working here?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know-” She managed to say before Ronn interrupted.

“Not often you hear her say those words.” Ron smirked.

“Oh, shut up Ronald. Anyway, wasn’t it technically his fault Remus was turned into a werewolf in the first place? I heard he antagonised Fenrir, hence why he attacked Remus in the first place, to get back at his father.” Hermione explained, Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I’d like to say a few more words before you all leave.” McGonagall began speaking again, “This year I will be implementing some new rules.” Everyone sighed.

“Considering how much she hated her, McGonagall is starting to sound like Umbridge.” Ron said, Hermione nudged him in his side again to shut him up.

“The most important one being my request of house unity. We want to encourage students to interact more with those not in their own houses.” Once again, everyone deflated their breath with annoyance.

“And finally, a new mixed house dormitory has been built for those who are retaking their final year. There are 3 sets of rooms and students have been chosen at random for each room.” Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other in fright. This means any one of them might have to share a room with Draco. 

“Randomly chosen? What a load bollocks. Bet she’s put people in the same room with others as a test.” Ron theorised. Harry nodded in response and judging by the look McGonagall was giving him, the test was for him. 

‘Guess that makes a quiet year at Hogwarts unlikely.’ Harry thought. 

All of the other students had left to be taken to their dormitories by the prefects, leaving those who were going to be staying in the mixed house. They were taken to the dorms by McGonagall and it actually wasn’t that bad considering they had to add another room in the castle for a small number of students. There was a common room, with enough couches for them all and a fireplace. Above the mantelpiece there were banners for each house hung up.

“As I said earlier the room placements were chosen randomly, so no moping.” McGonagall explained to them. “Now, in room one we have; Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan & Nott.”

Dean and Seamus smiled at each other with obvious glee. Neville had a weak smile and Theo was furious, muttering “This is gonna be torture.”

“In room number two; Granger, Reichenbach & Parkinson & Abbott.”

Violet offered a high-five to Pansy and she accepted. Hannah shot a shy smile at Hermione, which she reciprocated.

“In room three; Bulstrode, Greengrass & the Patil’s.”

Harry only just realised, the only guys that were left were…

“And in room four of course; Malfoy, Potter, Weasley and Zabini. Lastly, I will not allow anyone to move rooms unless...well, unless things get violent. But expulsion would be more likely than moving any of you from room to room.” 

Harry noted that she said this after mentioning the final names instead of at the beginning of the conversation. It may be a coincidence but Harry considered coincidences rare, as the universe wasn’t usually that lazy towards him.

“Hey, at least we’ll be together, mate. We’ll deal with these tossers together.” Ron smirked and patted Harry’s shoulder. Harry replied with a shy smile.

Everyone started making their way towards their dorms to go to bed. Harry thought he was in for a rough night, having Draco & Blaise sleeping in the same room as him. He was right. Harry entered the dorm first, the other boys following behind him. Harry was happy to see that there was a window between two of the beds. He always found it calming looking outside the windows, so he made his way towards it before Draco barged past him. He told Blaise to sleep at the bed on the other side of the window.

“Really!?” Harry asked, already done with their bullshit.

“Too slow, scarhead.” He said, smirking and making Blaise laugh. Draco looked at Blaise intently, his gaze lingering for a few moments before getting his wand out and transfiguring the bed sheets green.

“You’re gonna be the death of me one day.” Harry said, rolling his eyes and walking towards the bed next to Draco. He’d go to the bed beside Blaise but he thought it’d be selfish to make Ron have the bed next to Draco.

“I was counting on that. Blaise and I have a bet. Either I’m gonna be the death of you or you being unhappily married to that poor Weaselbee girl for the rest of your life will drive you to do it yourself.” He sniggered at his own ‘joke’, Blaise going into uncontrollable laughter too.

Ron got out his wand but Harry made him put it down before he could do anything. Harry scoffed at Draco and sat on his dorm bed and casted some protection and silencing spells around himself so Draco wouldn’t bother him.

____

Harry looked around and saw Ginny, she was older and it looked like she had taken an ageing potion. They were in a house, presumably upstairs judging by the view of London outside and the roofs of other houses. He went to move his arm out to Ginny but his arm was pulled down by a little kid.

When he looked down at the kid, he looked similar to a young version of himself. His eyes were blue and his hair a shade of brown with a hint of auburn revealed as his hair was hit by the sunlight.

“Ginny?” He looked up at her, confused as to what was going on. 

“Yes, dear?” She replied. Harry looked closer at her, he realised that although she looked older than she does normally, she doesn’t look any older than 30.

Harry was confused for a moment. Would he really settle down with Ginny and have children before the age of 30? He didn’t judge others for such things, he just didn’t know if that’s what he wanted for himself. He looked down at his hand, feeling a wedding ring on his fingers, noticing Ginny had one too.

He pictured his 20s to be filled with catching criminals as an Auror. He was sure that Ginny wanted to spend time playing professionally for the Holyhead Harpies for many years, so why would they have a kid so early? Would they ever have more than one? He wasn’t sure he wanted kids either way, at least, not this early.

Maybe having the kid was an accident? He laughed at his own thoughts.

“What’s so funny?” Ginny questioned, smiling brightly.

“Nothing. It’s fine.” Harry said, but before he could ask any questions, he woke up.

He opened his eyes. He was sweating but he wasn’t sure why, as the dream wasn’t even a nightmare. 

‘Or was it?’ He thought, frightened by his own thought.

He saw the sunlight coming from out of the window, illuminating the room. Blaise and Ron were still sleeping. Draco nowhere to be seen. Harry brushed it off and decided to get ready for breakfast.

He realised he had Defence against the Dark Arts for his first lesson. He woke Ron up on his way out of the dorm to the common room. He got a disheartened grunt in reply, as usual. He went downstairs only to see Draco sat reading a book. He was the only one in there so he didn’t want to be left alone with him. Harry awkwardly made his way out of the room without another word.

He didn’t get any word or insult from Draco though. Maybe his brain couldn’t come up with anything remotely funny enough for himself to throw at someone when he was tired. He looked like he hadn’t slept much or at all.

Harry walked to the great hall for breakfast, slowly though, since he was up before everyone else. He was halfway there when he bumped into McGonagall. “Oh my boy, did you not sleep well?” She asked tentatively. 

“I just had a weird dream. I thought walking early and alone to breakfast might help.” He said, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was alone.

“A weird dream? If you’re having nightmares again, you come to me. I know that he’s gone but there are still dark forces out there that could be causing them-” She said, before Harry interrupted.

“No, no. It wasn’t a nightmare, just...odd? I was with Ginny but we were older, I had a wedding ring and a child too. But we were no older than 30. I don’t think either of us want that, for the sake of our careers. I didn’t feel any joy in the dream but surely I should have if that’s what I wanted to happen one day?” He questioned, only after realising how excessive and personal his rant was. “Sorry.”

She sighed. “It’s fine. You can tell me anything but I think you and Ginny need to have a talk about things. I know you know already it’s not good to bottle things up. Talk to her, dear.” She said, placing her hand on his shoulder before walking away, presumably to her office.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted behind him, followed by a very weary and tired looking Ron. Other students started pooling in the halls as well.

They had all had breakfast and everything there went smoothly. But now it was time for class. The extra students who were retaking their final year just had to squeeze in the classrooms with the other seventh years taking that subject for their N.E.W.T’s. They all arrived, everyone whispering about the new Professor but hushed as the door was shut and he entered.

He arrived in the room and not-so graciously walked in and past the students desks. “Now, you’re all probably curious, so I’ll spare you the anxious waiting. Anything you’d like to ask me, better do it now before we begin our lesson.” He said both calmly but with an undertone of impatience.

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, are you related to-” Hermione didn’t even have to finish her sentence before she got an answer.

“Yes, yes, yes…you may know my son, Remus. He once taught in this very classroom, probably to a lot of you. I hope to do as well as he did one day.” He beamed for a moment at the mention of his son but turned sad.

“I thought you and your son didn’t get on? The papers said you hated werewolves-” Pansy asked.

“Papers like the Daily Prophet say a lot of things, that doesn’t mean it’s all true. I was hoping people your age would know this by now and, well...I know some already do.” He replied and looked towards Harry with a raised brow as he said the latter part of the sentence.

“And to spare any confusion, just call me Professor Lyall. I assume it would be the most comfortable thing for you all anyway. Now, onto the lesson.” He finally finished what was basically a short-lived Q&A.

After that, the lesson was just like any other. People had stopped whispering and everyone got on with their work. Curiosity had left all of their minds aside from Harry, Ron and Hermione of course. When they felt something was wrong, they always shared a look between them. The ‘look’ had happened every now and then throughout Professor Lyall’s introduction.

Something was wrong, they just didn’t know what. They discussed it finally when the lesson had ended, as they walked to their next one, they finally said what was on their minds.

“It’s odd, don’t you think? He worked at the ministry for several years probably...now he’s a teacher?” Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

“Mid-life crisis?” Ron laughed, Harry and Hermione looking unimpressed with his contribution. “I’m kidding...I don’t get it either, plus he seemed off when Blaise mentioned about him possibly hating werewolves.” Ron replied.

“I mean, I know what it’s like to have tabloids lie about yourself. That may have been why he was on edge but it’s something else, I’m sure of it.” Harry was anxiously gripping the end of his tie, subconsciously, as they made it to their next class.

Sadly for Harry, Draco shared many of the same choices in classes as he did. Their N.E.W.T subject’s were very similar but luckily so were Ron’s & Hermione’s, at least he was still with them. Ron chose the same classes as Harry because he was going to be an auror too. Hermione just took as many classes as humanly possible, without the use of a time turner though.

The rest of the day flew by. Maybe Harry was so anxious about something he knew barely anything about that time passed him by unnoticed. Harry noticed that Draco had surprisingly stayed quiet throughout most of the lessons, only being distracted when he was laughing at whatever Blaise was saying to him.

The new girl, Violet, seemed quiet too. Quite the contrast to her confidence in the great hall earlier. Though, it seems she was mostly focusing on her work and only talking when she spoke to Pansy. Her smile was bright and only seemed to crop up when she was looking at Pansy as well. Harry smiled at this, it was a new thing seeing Pansy being enamoured by someone other than Draco.

He never understood why she was always so obsessed with him. Everyone knew she had a crush on him and Draco only kept her around to show off that he could get someone if he really wanted too. He never seemed to reciprocate anything for her or for anyone. Not that Harry cared for Draco’s love life or lack thereof. 

At least, that’s what he told himself.

All of the mixed house seventh year students decided to return to their dorm as they were all already tired from their first day back at Hogwarts. They only just made it to the common room when Violet started talking to everyone.

“Everyone, I have a kind of proposition to make.” Some people rolled their eyes in response and some were intrigued. Harry was definitely the latter.

“I would like to get to know you all a lot better, so how about we all have a gathering or a...party, of sorts?” She said, with a mixture of excitement but anxiety with her request.

Everyone seemed to look excited and agreed with her. Apart from Draco and Harry.

“Come on Harry, you’ve got to come, the closest thing to a party we’ve been to in ages was Bill and Fleur’s wedding! We have to go, have a day off for once.” Hermione said, smiling.

“Fine, I guess.” He muttered quietly.

Across the room, Draco was asked by Pansy if he was going too.

“You’ve got to. Have some fun for once!” She pleaded to an uninterested Draco.

“What do you mean? I do have fun...on occasion.” He said with a gloomy look on his face.

“You? Having fun? Only when you’re getting attention from- I mean, only when you’re insulting Potter.” Pansy said, realising her mistake.

“What is that supposed to mean? And fine, I’ll go, if it gets you to shut up.” Draco said, displeased. 

Harry didn’t hear this conversation but he could tell that Draco was annoyed at something Pansy said. He could also tell it was something about him as Draco shot a nasty glare at him. Harry turned away so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. 

Harry couldn’t care less for what Pansy might’ve said about him.

He was more worried about having to go to this damn party.


	6. The Grindylow’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet get's to know the Hogwarts students via a party.

It was the night of the party that Violet had invited mixed house students to. Harry hated parties as there was usually always something else on his mind, like knowing that there were countless amounts of people wanting to kill him. But it was different this time, because for all he knew, there was no one currently after him. So, he just had to relax and enjoy the company of others for the night, despite these things being foreign to him at this point.

The classes that day seemed to go by as fast as molasses, dragging slowly as if to tell him this day would never end like he wanted it to. It was another day filled with puzzling thoughts surrounding Professor Lyall and general school work he hadn’t rested his eyes upon in a long time. It was odd being back in school again but he almost felt relaxed, he missed the rare occasions where schoolwork was his only worry.

Hermione clearly noticed the anxiety written all over his face, “It’ll be fine, we can have some fun for once! Just pretend _certain_ people aren’t there and we’ll be fine.” She said, the emphasis being about Draco of course. He couldn’t picture himself being social with people who weren’t his closest friends, never mind Malfoy too. He’ll just have to ignore him for the night.

But that would turn out to be quite difficult.

The students moved from the dormitory all the way down to the side of the lake, surprisingly without being caught. Harry secretly wanted them to though, so he didn’t have to go. It was freezing cold outside for a moment but all of them knew how to successfully cast charms to warm themselves up by this point, so they did as such. They were all basically sitting in a circle, anyone looking from afar in Hogwarts probably thinking there was some sort of ritual going on. There was even a fire lit in the middle as well.

Violet brought out a small bag, Harry was confused for a moment, as not all the butterbeers for everyone could’ve fit inside there. That was the one thing she’d promised to bring for them all. Then he realised it was the same spell used on Hermione’s bag and all the butterbeers came rolling out as she tipped the bag on it’s side. He needed to learn that spell.

As the butterbeers rolled out, she charmed them to roll in the direction of those in the circle, so everyone could pick them up easily without standing or reaching out. Some spells really pleased the small amount of laziness Harry had in him.

Another thing fell out of the bag however, before she spoke, “This, my friends, is a muggle radio!” Violet said with excitement. “We can all listen to whatever the muggles are listening to right now, I thought it’d be fun!” Violet explained, with the curiosity in her voice, he assumed she was a pureblood who had never heard this music before.

Harry and any other students with a muggle family couldn’t recognise most of the tunes however. They seemed to be playing music that had only just been released, so no one knew anything they were hearing. His mind had spaced out completely at the sound of unknown music and he thought deeply about the littlest of things.

Harry realised in his random thoughts that he was a little underdressed for the party, as he spectated everyone else’s clothing choice. Ron, of course, wasn’t wearing something too fancy though. Hermione was wearing a pastel blue long sleeved shirt with a denim overall dress and white flats. She had a cute silver necklace on with a half moon and sun. Harry always admired the way that Hermione dressed.

Dean and Seamus weren’t dressed up that much either, wearing the Hogwarts hoodies, jeans and a Gryffindor scarf. Under further inspection, he noticed the hoodie Seamus wore was slightly big on him and Dean’s was a little tight. It was as if they had switched accidentally or they’re just simply sharing clothes, he thought. Harry also sensed a feeling that everyone knew what was going on with them but no one had yet to talk about it. They probably wanted to let them reveal it themselves.

Harry’s eyes started wandering again until they landed on Draco, who was dressed somewhat nicely. He wore all black, as usual. A plain black shirt and blazer, with a silver chain hanging from the front side to the back. There was also a flat silver snitch attached to the middle of his chain belt. He was also wearing a necklace made of thin black rope with a dark crystal attached to the end. Harry’s eyes trailed further down Draco, he was wearing his usual black school trousers and Chelsea boots. 

He would never deny, despite himself not being particularly stylish, that the Malfoy’s had a decent fashion sense. He supposed it was down to having a rich family that they were always dressed so nicely. Harry wasn’t sure why he was still looking at Draco though, so he looked away, almost blushing. He looked around, hoping no one had noticed like Blaise did the day prior in the great hall. He seemed to be in luck though, as no one was looking at him, as far as he knew.

He looked back again as he heard the sound of sniggering laughter as Draco and his friends kept insulting the muggle’s taste in music. Draco sat close to Blaise, faces no less than ten inches away from each other, Harry guessed. Pansy was close too, her thigh touching Draco’s. She was paying him no mind though, nattering away to Violet. 

It wasn’t until a new song started playing that they started listening intently to the radio without insults being shared. Harry recognised the song instantly, it was a classic. The station had switched and it seemed to be playing eighties music.

Harry wondered if the Dursley’s ever realised that he stole their radio one day whilst they left him alone in the house. He managed to hear all the greatest music in the mid to late eighties. But thanks to that, Harry finally knew one of the songs and Hermione clearly did too. As her face lit up and then she jumped upwards to stand.

“I know this one! Anyone else?” She questioned, surveying all the students she knew had muggle family, calculating who was most likely to have heard the song.

Seamus and Dean both nodded their heads in reply, then stood up to get ready to dance. Hermione could tell Harry knew the song, so she turned to him, offering her hand to dance with him.

“I know you know this one, Harry! This song was practically made for you!” She shouted over the music.

“Nope! Not in front of everyone. Especially Draco. Him and his mates will be taking the piss out of me forever after I do.” Harry said, luckily out of earshot of any of the Slytherin’s to hear him. But they did see him refuse Hermione’s hand as they smirked, probably thinking how much of a wuss he was.

“Whatever.” She said, rolling her eyes and sat back down to the other side of Ron instead of next to Harry this time. She didn’t want to intrude on the moment between Seamus and Dean dancing, which is why she elected to stay out of dancing to the song.

It had only been one chorus by the time Harry changed his mind. He practically chugged the last of his butterbeer and Ron gave him a look which clearly stated ‘Slow down, mate.’ He even heard that in Ron’s voice despite him not even saying it. “Fuck it.” Harry said, standing up, rubbing the grass and mud off of the backside of his trousers as much as he could. 

He bent down slightly, snapping his fingers to the beat and sang in Hermione’s direction, “Once, I never coulda hoped to win. You started down the road, leaving me again…” He sang, placing his hand in front of Hermione, his back in a bowed position with the other hand behind his back. 

Her eyes lit up as she saw he offered his hand to her and she took it. They both got progressively louder with their singing as they shifted towards where Seamus and Dean were dancing a few meters beside them. They all acknowledged each other with an excited smile then turned back. 

Their voices definitely weren’t the best but when they melted together, it was too much fun for either of them to care. They were practically shouting the chorus at each other’s faces. Their smiles were wide and Harry can safely say that this was the happiest he’d felt in a while. They clapped their hands, snapped their fingers and did the most embarrassing dances they could think of.

They carried on singing whilst doing a move where each of them stretched out one arm and intertwined their hands. They rocked side to side in a sort of side-stepping movement with their feet. They obviously weren’t the best dancers, but it was all in good fun, so they didn’t care.

Harry also, for once, didn’t care if people were looking at him and making fun of him because in this moment, he felt he could do anything. When the chorus hit again, he shouted “I’m still standing, better than I ever did!” Whilst pointing his thumbs to himself jokingly and Hermione couldn’t stop laughing.

Hermione was right. There was no song better suited to him than this one. When the guitar solo hit, they both started playing the air guitar. Obviously getting the imaginary notes incorrect but surrounded by non-musical wizards? No one would notice.

The chorus repeated itself a few more times before finally dying down and fading away. That’s when Harry’s paranoia kicked in however, as he looked back towards the rest of the students but was quickly turned back around to Hermione as she giddily hugged Harry. “Gosh, Ron would’ve never done that with me!” She laughed, out of breath.

“Never! But then again, I’m not embarrassing as you two!” Ron said, putting his head in his hands.

They all fell into a somewhat comfortable silence as the music played, they knew the tunes but were too knackered from the last dance to participate. That’s when a conversation had started that caused everyone to listen in.

“No, you should, you wuss!” Dean replied to whatever Seamus whispered in his ear.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked them with confusion.

“Seamus dared me to jump into the lake. Too much of a wuss to do it himself!” Dean laughed.

“Bugger off!” Seamus replied, elbowing Dean.

“Oh please, neither of you are daft enough to do that-“ Hermione started saying.

“Then let Potter do it.” Draco said , smirking. “If they’re not dumb enough to do it, Potter will.”

Harry turned and looked at Draco with wide eyes and his eyebrows shot up. “Piss off. I might’ve actually done it if you hadn’t insulted me.” Draco’s face dropped with disappointment.

“And I thought Gryffindor’s were supposed to be brave.” Draco muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes at this, stood up and walked towards the lake. Harry didn’t see it, but Draco smirked as his prayers were answered.

“You’ll freeze to death!” Hermione shouted.

“Oh please, Voldemort already killed me once and I’m still here, I’ll be fine.” Harry said, a few people laughing with a hint of sympathy in reply but Draco just rolled his eyes.

They were all at the docks, Harry wouldn’t risk jumping off the grass into the water where it could be too shallow. They all made it through the doors and stood around impatiently.

“Bloody idiot. And usually I’m the one egging you on.” Ron said, crossing his arms but not trying to stop Harry anyway.

Harry took his hoodie off because it’d probably weigh him down in the water, along with his shoes and socks. He had actually gotten a lot healthier whilst he was at Hogwarts and the exercise he got running late to class was prevalent looking at himself shirtless.

“You’ve lost your mind.” Hermione said.

“Oh please, he lost that years ago.” Seamus said, Harry laughing awkwardly in reply out of nerves from what he was about to do.

“Alright...I’m gonna jump...” Harry said, suddenly regretting his decision to do so as the already freezing air hit his body. The lake would be minus a thousand degrees, he guessed as he dipped his toe in.

“Sometime today would be nice.” An impatient Pansy shouted at Harry.

“Alright...alright. Does it count if I use a bubblehead charm or...Neville, don’t suppose you’ve got gillyweed on you?” He asked and got scoffs in response, Neville shaking his head of course.

“Fine. I’m gonna jump!” He said, still weary. But he knew he was going to jump soon.

“Do a flip!” Draco said, laughing mischievously.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco but decided to actually do as he wished, only because he wanted to do one too.

He turned back to everyone else after one last look at the lake. Everyone thought he had given up, but he was really just preparing to do a backflip. He had never done one before but he told himself he could with faked confidence.

“You don’t have to, you know-“ Hermione said, about to reach her arm out to Harry but he finally did the flip. Harry heard a loud shriek coming from Hermione before his head hit in the water. He managed to successfully do a backflip and a pretty good one at that, he only had to assume.

He sank slightly into the water before poking his head out, smirking at everyone. He could barely feel the freezing cold of the water as the adrenaline rushed through his body. Eventually it did though, as he started shaking.

“Show off.” He heard Draco mutter.

“You’re the one that told me to do it.” Harry said shaking visible through his teeth, annoyed already.

“I was hoping you’d drown.” He’d said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Everyone had already headed out of the docks, waiting for Harry to get out of the water. Draco was going to turn around too until he saw Harry being pulled underwater out of the corner of his eye.

“Potter?” Draco asked, but got no reply. “This better not be a joke. It’d be a shit one if you did.” He said, making a small laugh filled with nerves after his sentence. He was almost glad Harry or the others couldn’t hear the slight worry in his tone.

“This isn’t funny- Oh, for fucks sake. Hello?!” He shouted out behind him for the others but realised that it’d take too long for someone to get out here, explain to them what happened and then have someone go after Harry. He’d have already drowned by that point.

He had to save Harry. He applied a quick bubblehead charm to himself and took off his blazer but left his shirt on. ‘I’m gonna regret this’, he thought before jumping in.

Below the water, Harry couldn’t breathe whatsoever, he tried to grab whatever was pulling him down but couldn’t reach it. 

“You were only supposed to take the one!” The grindylow almost screeched from below Harry.

For a moment, Draco's view was obscured. He used Lumos and the area had lit up and he could see much more. He swam downwards and looked around as he did so. It was only when he looked directly downwards when he saw Harry. He was being dragged down by a grindylow.

Draco shot a stupefy towards the creature, only slightly missing Harry but hitting his target. Harry was confused for a moment and looked up but couldn’t see that the caster was Draco, since there was a light coming from his wand covering his face. Harry reached his arm out towards Draco but he was hesitant for a moment before grabbing Harry’s hand. 

He casted ascendio and they went flying up out of the water. They landed on their backs with a loud thud on the dock floorboards. They were both out of breath for several seconds.

“I guess that makes us even then.” Harry managed to get out before panting for fresh air.

“What?” Draco said, his teeth clattering together as he shivered from the cold.

“I saved you from the trial and burning in the Room of Requirement...” he said, taking a moment to breathe. “You saved me again just now and at the Manor. We’re even.” He said, smirking and turning towards Draco.

Draco turned towards him. “This isn’t a game, you imbecile.” He said, looking back at Harry. For a moment, silence fell between them as they looked at each other. He hadn’t been in such proximity with Draco before.

He just laid there, staring at Draco’s eyes which were much more detailed when he looked closer. They were still as grey as ever but when he looked, truly looked, there were slight flecks of blue and brown scattering beside his pupils. ‘They were actually quite astonishing’ he thought, before he stopped his mind from going any further. He couldn’t believe what his mind just went to.

It was apparent on his face he was shocked at something, as Draco’s eyebrows furrowed together. Harry proceeded to sit up, until he realised his hand was still loosely holding Draco’s from when he pulled him out of the water. In the shock of what happened, neither of them realised their hands were still clasped together. Draco seemed to notice at the exact time as Harry did, because they both let go at an astonishing speed. 

Outside the docks, Hermione asked; “They’re taking a while...probably arguing.”

“Or Malfoy has actually drowned Harry.” Ron said, completely joking.

Hermione laughed too for no more than a second, when she looked up at Ron with worry. Ron was confused for a moment until they both looked at each other, eyes wide.

Back in the docks, Harry daren’t look at Draco’s face, looking down at his hand nervously. Luckily, the others entered the room to stop the silence.

“I swear to god if you tried anything-“ Ron began his threat towards Malfoy before being interrupted by him.

“Calm down. He was the one who almost got himself killed again, not me.” Malfoy sighed, clearly done with this already.

“Harry?” Hermione questioned. “Are you alright? What happened? Do you need anything-“

“It’s fine. A grindylow pulled me down as you all left. Malfoy just...helped.” Harry said, feeling weird using those words.

“Don’t confuse me for a chivalrous Gryffindor, I just didn’t want Shacklebolt on my back for letting Potter drown.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if it was obvious to everyone why he did it. Draco gave his friends a shifty look.

Draco dried his clothes with a drying spell which dispersed presumably hot air and left as fast as he could, grabbing Blaise by the arm and taking him with him.

They all made their way back slowly to the dorms, Draco had walked so fast that no one could even see him on their way back. “Why would a grindylow even attack you? Did Malfoy Imperio it or something?” Ron asked Harry.

“No...it said something about me only supposed to have taken one of something? I don’t get it.” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s odd.” Hermione stood still for a moment, “Wait! At the lake in the tournament, you were only supposed to save one weren’t you? But you helped Ron and Cho. Maybe Grindylow’s tend to keeps grudges?” Hermione chuckled at the latter.

“I mean, to be fair, they have little else to do underwater...so, why not hold grudges from random humans?” Ron smirked.

“They’re probably treated just as badly by us like muggles are to fish and other sea creatures. Can’t blame them for being angry.” Hermione said, saddened.

“I suppose.” Harry replied with a light giggle, still confused by the whole debacle. But more confused at the way he looked at Draco, who was so close to him in that moment. For some reason he couldn’t shake the odd feeling he got in his stomach when he thought about it. He should’ve felt uncomfortable but he didn’t. It was something else.

He managed to shift his thoughts elsewhere by the time he got to the dorms. Everyone just basically carried on the party in the common room as it was roughly midnight. Not late by any means but they are doing this on a school night after all. Harry decided he needed to shower though, he smelt like he had been swimming in that lake for hours, plus he just wanted to have a normal shower and not just use charms.

He began walking towards the dorms but stopped in his tracks suddenly, hearing shouting from the dorm room. No one else heard it as the muggle music from the radio was on it’s highest volume. Harry knew he shouldn’t but he was listening in.

“Oh leave him alone, Blaise!” Pansy sighed angrily.

“Don’t shout at me! He’s the one making every move he makes blindingly obvious.” Blaise shouted back.

“I am actually here you know.” Draco said, voice going a little high and raspy, like he had been crying.

“Well, sometimes I wish you weren’t! There’s lots of my stepfathers who’d agree.” Blaise shouted. Harry could sense the regret in his words the second he said them.

He had no clue what this argument was about and he didn’t care to know, he tried to tell himself. His curiosity grew, however, so he went to open the door but then had no clue what to say to them if he did. Should he act like he didn’t hear anything and lie? That wouldn’t be very Gryffindor of him. He had no choice in the matter despite his abundance of theorised possibilities this could end in, as the door opened. His eyes met Draco’s, Harry could definitely confirm now that he had been crying. 

“Wh- what did you hear?” Draco asked, clearly disgruntled and worried. He didn’t give Harry a chance to answer though. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter, it’s none of your business. Get out of my way, Potter.” Draco grumbled before not giving a chance for Harry to move away either and barged passed him. His shoulder hit Harry’s roughly.

“I didn’t mean to- nevermind.” He finished his sentence half way through beginning it as Draco had already left.

He then entered the room, seeing Blaise and Pansy arguing still.

“Look what you’ve done now! You just had to bring that up didn’t you?” Pansy asked, arms crossed angrily.

“Sometimes - I can’t help it. You know how they all felt about Draco and our-” Blaise said, before turning around. It’s like he could always sense Harry’s presence. But Pansy probably just silently nodded in his direction to get him to stop speaking. 

“Whatever you heard, Scarhead, you didn’t hear at all.” Blaise said, his face deadly serious, like he’d obliviate him this very moment if he dared. He left the room, presumably to apologise to Draco.

”I wish girls weren’t allowed in our dorms.” Harry said to Pansy, trying to change the subject.

“What, because no girls would come in here for you in the first place?” Pansy attempted to hold back a smirk at her own comment but failed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, genuinely confused. He wasn’t sure if she meant that no girls would be into him to follow him to his dorm or if she meant...something else. Surely they all knew Ginny and him were a thing, it had been in the Daily Prophet for goodness sake. One of the students probably saw them kissing and decided to blab to the press.

“I’ll add Mr. Completely Clueless to the list of your nicknames, shall I?” She said, laughing as she quickly strolled out of the room, intentionally bumping into Harry’s other shoulder.

“There’s a list?” Harry whispered to himself.

It was odd, Pansy was still insulting him but she seemed a bit more relaxed around Harry than usual, despite being involved in an argument a few moments ago. Maybe she finally matured? Harry wasn’t sure if he himself had even matured despite it being his final year at Hogwarts.

He finally got to the showers to relax and his mind was all over the place yet still transfixed on Draco. He thought about his eyes and the way he looked confused at him when he saw how Harry looked into them. Harry physically and mentally shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it and move on. In what he told himself was a completely unrelated note; he reminded himself he needed to talk things out with Ginny. 

Harry couldn’t wait to fall asleep, to pretend most of tonight didn’t happen. He slid into bed after changing into his pyjamas. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Draco.

_They laid next to each other on the grass. It was freezing cold, yet they didn’t seem to care or go out of their way to use a warming charm. Draco was looking at the night sky, a subtle and content smile on his face. Harry leant up slightly to attempt to look in Draco’s eyes. He, again, saw the faint flickers of blue and brown in the grey but this time the reflection of stars laid amongst them. Harry daren’t look away, like he was looking at a painting in an art gallery._

_He never wanted to look away again._

Harry woke up, close to sweating in panic. The dream was short but maybe he admired- well, looked at Draco for longer than he thought. When he turned to look at the other dorm beds, Blaise and Ron were in their separate beds, fast asleep. Draco’s bed was empty however and Harry felt a twinge of concern before he turned on his pillow and fell back asleep.

When he fell back into his slumber, he dreamt of Ginny. Harry has forgotten all about the moments between him and Draco, as he slept and dreamt of his future with Ginny. 

This time, less scared than the other night’s dream. He’d sort things out with Ginny tomorrow.

‘Everything will be okay.’ He told himself. 


	7. The Malfoy Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall makes a suggestion for Harry and Draco, will they accept?

Harry woke up. The sunlight once again danced around the room, making him alert as if it was his alarm clock. As usual, everyone else seemed to be asleep still. Harry looked towards Draco’s bed which was still empty. He probably hadn’t been to bed after his first dream- oh. Harry remembered the dream and it hit his brain like a ton of bricks.

Sure, it wasn’t his first dream of Draco, but it was his first one where he didn’t feel like he wanted to throttle the sod to death. It was a new feeling he couldn’t quite fathom. Harry didn’t want to become his sixth year self again and become obsessed with Draco. But, like he told himself last night, he needed to move on and speak to Ginny. Once he’d spoken to her, everything would make sense and he could get on with his life.

So, he got out of bed and ready for breakfast like he did his first morning back and walked to the great hall early. Harry often liked walking alone, it gave him a chance to clear his head when he’s usually always pestered by someone or something. He reached the great hall doors which were, to Harry’s surprise, closed. Had he really been that early? His question got answered however, with the sound of a familiar voice.

“Kreacher has yet to open the doors, Master Potter.” He said, bowing his head slightly at the sight of Harry. “Kreacher didn’t expect any critters to be out of bed this early, sir.” Him referring to the Hogwarts students as ‘critters’ actually seemed more charming than it’s probable insulting intention.

“It’s fine, Kreacher. I hope Hogwarts isn’t treating you too badly? Hermione tried her hardest to place her S.P.E.W opinions onto Professor McGonagall.”

He almost laughed at the thought of McGonagall listening to Hermione ramble for what he guessed was hours worth of logical steps to implement her hard work into the future of Hogwarts. Harry reminded himself it was for the greater good and that Hermione was pouring her heart and soul into her campaign, he couldn’t help but laugh on the inside though.

“Kreacher isn’t used to such niceties, sir. Some of us find it quite endearing and others don’t care and carry on working. Kreacher lives to serve the house of Potter and these Hogwarts...students.” He claimed tirelessly, with his usual grudging.

He refrained from calling them critters again but Harry didn’t care as he admired Kreacher’s sudden openness with him. It signified how things were changing for him and everyone else after the war. It made Harry smile.

He nodded at Kreacher in a bid of farewell and headed towards the doors. Harry used a non-verbal spell to open the door, he had started using more of that type of magic now, albeit with slight difficulty. He entered and sat alone for probably ten minutes or so before students started entering. He heard muttering between students who were pointing and giggling at him, he’d laugh too if he saw himself sat alone in the great hall.

That’s when he spotted Ginny, strolling into the great hall with Luna, their arms were intertwined as they walked in a jolly manner.

“Hey! Can I speak with you?” Harry asked a very startled Ginny.

“Uhh, sure. Can Luna come?”

Harry looked between Ginny and Luna with an awkwardness he didn’t expect.

“Don't mind me, Harry wishes to speak to you alone. I’ll be with Neville if you need me.” Luna said lightly yet blunt as ever.

Harry admired, even envied to some extent - the way Luna always said things as directly as she did. She placed her hand on Ginny’s arm softly in encouragement before walking away. Hermione walked in the great hall, hand enclosed with Ron’s and nodded in Harry’s direction. She knew that the talk Harry was awaiting was about to happen so she left them to it, despite Ron looking confused.

They decided to sit on the end of the Gryffindor table, furthest from the door.

“So...uh…” Harry began, unable to find his words.

“Get on with it then.” Ginny said, smirking.

“I was wondering, uh, because we obviously haven’t spoken much - if you still felt the same, if we were still going to be a...thing?” Harry said, every shred of Gryffindor bravery leaving his body. He really should’ve thought of what exactly he wanted to say before going up to Ginny.

“It’s like someone used Imperio on you to get that sentence out.” Ginny giggled. Harry smiled back awkwardly.

“I’m kidding, I still feel the same too. Let’s try and have a go at this ‘thing’ as you graciously put it.” She said, using air quotation marks with her fingers on the word ‘thing’.

“Yeah, really?” He asked, beaming.

“Yes, really.” She paused for a moment, “For now at least, let’s just get food. Later, we’ll talk about things properly.” Ginny added.

She placed her hand on Harry’s, then entwined them as they walked towards the rest of their friends. They all looked down at their clasped hands and back at Harry and Ginny, smiling.

“So, got anything to tell us?” Hermione asked, smirking slightly.

“Bit obvious innit? It’s like you’re asking if water is wet.” Ron said, jokingly. He seemed to have gotten over his best mate dating his sister, in this moment anyway.

They all eventually finished eating and prepared to leave for class. Lessons went on like usual, until his final one. It was potions, they hadn’t done any practical work, just revising ingredients and brewing methods. When they all got up to leave however, Slughorn spoke up.

“Oh, I almost forgot...uh, Potter and Malfoy?”

Harry and Draco looked at each other awkwardly before returning their gazes to Horace.

“McGonagall left me a note this morning, I believe she wishes to speak with you both when the lesson is complete.” He stopped for a moment, noting the awkwardness between them.

“If you could proceed to her office, please?” He added, suddenly impatient.

Draco left the room suddenly, probably wishing to get a head start so he didn’t have to walk with Harry. He rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the room, walking beside a bewildered Hermione and Ron.

“What do you think she needs to speak with you both about?” Hermione asked.

“Absolutely no clue, but it probably isn’t anything good.” Harry replied.

“Never is with Malfoy.” Hermione huffed.

“Good luck, mate, whatever it is.” Ron said sympathetically, before splitting off from Harry with Hermione, presumably to the dorms.

He saw Draco a few metres in front of him but elected to still remain further behind. That was until Draco had reached the door.

“Has this got something to do with you? What’ve you done this time, Potter?”

When Harry looked at Draco, his eyes were slightly sunken and dark like he hadn’t slept. Harry didn’t have to theorise, he knew Draco didn’t sleep last night, he’d by lying if he said he wasn’t curious why.

“Jesus, I haven’t done anything...I don’t think. Do you think this is about last night?”

“Why would she only pick out us two specifically to punish for the party we clearly didn’t want to attend? Merlin, do you use your brain at all, scarhead?” Draco said in a hushed tone,

“How did you know I didn’t want to...never mind.” Harry decided he’d rather not try to decipher how Draco knew he didn’t want to go to the party, did he really make it that obvious?

Harry reached to open the door, which caused Draco to back up slightly, as he was close to it before. There it was again, that odd feeling Harry got when being close to Draco. It was starting to freak him out, he just had to shake it off for the moment whilst he spoke with McGonagall.

“Ah, finally. Sit down, please.” She asked of them.

Draco made a mental note on how Harry slightly moved the chair further away from his as he sat down. Harry hoped he wouldn’t have noticed.

“You’re probably wondering why I called for you both after school hours?” They nodded in unison. “Well, boys. I am going to make a suggestion. You’re certainly not going to praise it by any means.”

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was she about to ramble on about how they needed to work hard on house unity just as everyone else? He had no clue, but he was dreading it.

“I believe, Potter, the only area in which you’ve failed in Defence Against the Dark Arts is Occlumency, am I correct?”

“I appreciate the reminder.” Harry sarcastically replied to McGonagall. She sighed in reply, Harry had rare moments when he’d be immature around her, regretting it immediately.

“Now, Malfoy. Judging by your grades in the same area and my awareness of your personal experience…” She said that last half with care, Draco visibly uncomfortable.

“I have reason to believe that you could be fit to assist Potter here.” She added, almost seeming out of place herself, asking this of them.

Draco was also flabbergasted for a moment before his face turned utterly calm in a flash, like a light bulb had lit up in his mind.

“Hypothetically, if we were to do this, what do I get out of it?” Draco paused for a moment, probably realising how spoilt he sounded, not that it was entirely out of character for him.

“I just mean, it’s an awful experience both teaching and learning such magic. Surely, for committing to such a task, I’d get something in return?” He explained carefully, despite his selfish intentions being obvious.

“I suppose you’d have to discuss that with Potter. Maybe if there’s an area of magic you feel equally uneducated in, have him teach you, if you believe he has the talent for that subject...” McGonagall suggested.

Harry swore he heard Draco almost giggle at that last part.

“Perhaps.” Draco eventually came to some sort of agreement.

“I’ll also award Slytherin some house points.” She added.

Draco smirked at this.

“Alright then, I’ll do it.”

“Then it’s settled. I’d suggest you partake in this tutoring after school hours. You have free periods but I’d rather you fill that with the usual studying. As for location, I have suggestions but I’m sure you’re best deciding where on the grounds you’re most comfortable. There are obviously some out of bounds areas but I’m sure you’re both aware of them by now” McGonagall, seeming to have this conversation purely with Draco, like Harry wasn’t there.

“Do I get a say in any of this?” He finally asked, completely taken aback.

“Do you still wish to be an auror?” She asked, head tilting down and looking at Harry above, as opposed to through, her glasses.

“Well, I-” Harry was going to answer yes but couldn’t find the words quick enough.

“Auror’s find themselves going against all sorts of powerful dark wizards gifted in such magic, you need to equip yourself with these defensive skills.” There was a pause. “I only want the best for you, Harry, I believe this is a step towards that.”

Harry sat there, mouth slightly open, unable to respond. Should he be grateful, angry or shocked? The last one seemed to be the most prevalent at the moment.

“Now, go - I’ve taken up enough of your time, the both of you.” She said, ushering them out of the room.

Draco and Harry left the room without a word until they reached the hallways of the school, which were mostly empty.

“Why did you agree to that?” Harry asked, unable to hold his confusion any longer, “We clearly still can’t get on even if someone used imperius on us and I can easily learn Occlumency by other means.” Harry said, eyebrows creasing an unreasonable amount.

“But these ‘other means’ haven’t worked, have they? You’re such an airhead sometimes.” Draco appending an insult probably just for the fun of it.

“Sometimes? I suppose that’s an improvement to all the time…” He saw Draco roll his eyes. “But you still just proved my argument. What’s the point in all this? Or rather, what do you get out of this?” Harry asked, face removed from it’s confused predisposition, now completely serious.

“I suppose you’ll just have to find out, Potter.” He cryptically replied, a subtle scoff applied to the end of the sentence as he walked away.

“Figure out somewhere we can study and get back to me.” Draco said, already at the end of the hallway.

“I’m not your house elf! Why do I have to - never mind.” Harry often found himself saying the latter words as Draco walked away from him. He hoped it wouldn’t become a pattern.

He slowly made his way back to the dorm, his mind all over the place. He’s really not sure how his life turned upside down so quickly. Maybe he was being dramatic, it wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him. All he knew is that earlier that day he began his new life and finally spoke to Ginny about their relationship. So why now, after things had finally calmed down for once, did this have to happen?

And what on earth did Draco think he was going to get out of this? Did he enjoy torturing Harry so much that he’d spend time with him just to annoy him some more? He might’ve expected that from Draco any time before sixth year but certainly not now. He’d best speak to Hermione and Ron before he agrees to the tutoring, not that he felt he had a say.

He finally reached the dorm and almost bumped into Hermione on his way in.

“Sorry, are you okay? Malfoy came in here not too long ago with a smirk on his face, I was about to look for you and check you were still in one piece.”

“Yeah, I’m okay, sort of.” Hermione looked confused at this, Harry went to sit down next to Ron on the couch. Luckily there wasn’t anyone else in the common room at the moment.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news?”

Hermione and Ron shared a look of worry.

“Ginny and I are back together but we still have to talk things through a bit more another time. That much was obvious, of course.”

“I’m happy for you, Harry.” Hermione said, clearly joyous for him but still anticipating the bad news.

“Are you sure that wasn’t the bad news?” Ron joked.

“Oh, bugger off.” Harry answered. “The bad news is that McGonagall set me up for Malfoy, of all people, to teach me Occlumency.”

“I mean, Auror’s do need to excel in that subject or any old dark wizard could get in your mind - Sorry, I mean...yeah it’s odd she chose Malfoy.” She retracted her statement as much as she could.

“Surely, when we have a seemingly fine Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, she wouldn’t just give me after school classes with him?”

“Maybe she doesn’t trust Professor Lyall? There’s a bloody curse on teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.” Ron explained.

“I’d ask why she’d hire him if she didn’t trust him but even Dumbledore did make a few...odd choices of employment in his staff.”

They all giggled for a short moment before becoming saddened by the thought of Dumbledore.

“Do you think I should do it then? The tutoring.”

Ron and Hermione looked at each other sympathetically.

“I hate to admit it but...you don’t have many options, aurors need to know this kinda stuff.” Hermione admitted.

“Well, what about you, Ron? You’ve got to learn it somewhere if you’re going to be an Auror too.”

“Uh, about that. I don’t think I’m gonna work as an auror for awhile. Didn’t know how to tell you, really…”

“What! Why?” Harry wasn’t raging exactly, but he wasn’t too happy either.

“It’s George. I spent the whole summer helping out at the shop, I don’t think he’s ready to run it alone just yet.” Ron said, his head turned down sadly.

“Oh...sorry.” Harry felt regret in his anger immediately. “I don’t mind postponing my Auror training to help, if you need it?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Thanks though.”

Luckily for Harry, Ron seemed genuinely grateful for the offer and wasn’t mad at his outburst.

“Oh boys…” Hermione said, almost tearing up at the sight of them having a heart to heart instead of just wreaking havoc like usual.

“Oh, shut up.” Ron smirked. “Anyhow, where are you even gonna do the tutoring?”

“I have absolutely no clue. I’ll just think of something when it comes to it.”

“That’s our plan for most things and it doesn’t usually end well.” Hermione smiled, trying to lighten things up.

“True...but it’s fine. I’ll think of something.”

Harry was trying his hardest not to lean too much on Hermione and Ron for help and ideas this year. He wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without them but if he was going to be an Auror, he had to start thinking for himself, especially now he was going to be one without Ron. It almost felt as if losing another limb, but Harry wasn’t completely dumb, he knew they weren’t all going to be attached at the hip his whole life. It was something he came to terms with during the summer he spent completely alone.

Harry stood up, nodded at Hermione and Ron in farewell and walked towards the dorms.

“I think Malfoy is still in there you know, I don’t think I saw him leave.” Hermione noted.

He still went in anyway. Draco was laying on his back on his bed reading something when he perked up at the sight of Harry.

“Finally, I thought you’d got caught in the devil's snare because you took so long. Haven’t used up what’s left of your tiny brain space coming up with somewhere to study, have you? Would be terribly difficult to work with-”

“Shut up. I have a few ideas.”

Draco lifted his eyebrows at this.

“Well, that’s certainly a surprise. What've you got?”

“I’d suggest the Room of Requirement but…”

“It’s probably in ashes. Plus, even if it weren’t, I’d rather not go there again.”

There was a specific sadness in Draco’s voice as he said that, but Harry understood. Since that’s where he let the Death Eaters in via the vanishing cabinet and where his friend died, it was understandable. Though Harry wasn’t too sure if they were actually friends, more like his bodyguard.

“Exactly. Anyway, we need somewhere private still. I have an idea but you’re probably not going to like it. Follow me.”

Draco rolled his eyes, he certainly had a habit of doing that, yet followed Harry anyway. As they left the common room, Hermione and Ron shot an odd look at them both walking together. The walk to Harry’s destination was a long and quiet one, Draco hadn’t actually insulted Harry at all. Until they got there, of course.

“The girl’s bathroom, are you kidding me? I don’t want to have Warren lurking whilst we study.” Draco asked.

“Warren? Christ, is she a friend of yours or something?” Harry pondered out loud, realising the only possible ghost he meant would be Moaning Myrtle, her last name being Warren. 

Draco didn’t reply and as if on cue, Myrtle appeared.

“Ohhh, Draco?” She said in a sing-song tone. “Not come here to cry again have you? Hearing it daily an entire school year was enough for me to deal with, was it not?” She giggled.

Harry failed at holding back his sniggered laugh.

“Oh, bugger off. Both of you.”

“Ahh, Harry. I’ve missed you…didn’t think you’d ever come back here, especially not with Draco. Have I missed something?” She winked at the end.

“We’ve come to study here apparently, not the best idea.” Draco replied, looking around the room in disgust.

“Not in here. Just give me a moment.”

Harry wandered over to the sink and leant downwards to place his hand over the side of the tap where the snake carving was.

“I’ve seriously not agreed to tutor you just for you to caress a tap, have I?”

Harry didn’t reply however, instead he attempted to speak parseltongue. It took a few moments for him to get the hang of it again but to no avail. The entrance to the chamber didn’t open.

“It’s not working…” Harry sighed.

“Lost your touch? What are you even doing that for anyway?” Draco asked.

“You’ll see.” Myrtle answered for him.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration, certainly if Ron could do this purely from him mumbling in his sleep he could too, Harry thought. He pictured times he spoke Parseltongue in his mind but that didn’t work, his memories were failing him. He needed to think of something that had really stuck with him.

That’s when a memory formed in his mind, one he had longed to forget, of Voldemort speaking parseltongue. It was the moment when Harry had gotten into Voldemort’s mind when he ordered Nagini to stay close. Harry spoke parseltongue just like he heard it being replayed in his memories. It worked.

Harry didn’t see this as his eyes were still focused on the chamber opening but Draco was looking at him intently.

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed.

“What on earth?” Draco’s words were wrapped thoroughly in confusion.

The sink and the ground below it began to move itself and Harry was happy.

“I...didn’t think it’d work.”

“Why?” Draco replied.

“Well, I could only speak parseltongue because of...  
But now that the horcrux part of me that carried his soul is gone, I didn’t think I could speak it anymore. But it worked after I recalled a memory where he spoke it.” Harry didn’t care Draco was looking at him strangely, he was proud of himself.

“That’s all well and good...but where on earth does that lead? You can’t expect me to go down there, do you?”

“It’s the only true private place in the school for us to study because only Ron and I know how to enter it.”

“But I ask again, where does it lead?”

“As you said to me earlier today, I suppose you’ll just have to find out, Malfoy.” Harry said, who began walking towards the opening and fell. Draco held his arm out as if it were a natural reflex, before realising what he was doing he shot his arm back to his side. Draco nervously leant forward to look down the tunnel.

He leant so far forward he almost fell in, so he grabbed the sinks on either side to steady himself. What he didn’t realise is that Myrtle was floating close behind him and he had forgotten she was even in the room until she shouted.

“Jump!” She shouted in his ear.

This had scared Draco to the point of screaming, he had let go of the sinks beside him and wobbled so much that he fell forwards into the opening.

At the end of the tunnel, Harry stood up and laughed at the sounds of Draco’s scream getting closer towards him. He realised too late, the closer the screams got, that he was standing too close to where the tunnel ended. Harry didn’t move back in time as Draco attempted to stand up as he exited the tunnel. He ended up plummeting into Harry, his speed from falling down the tunnel was too fast for either of them to react.

It was awkward, they were both incredibly uncomfortable in every sense of the word, their entire bodies were touching and Harry was practically being squashed beneath him. Draco moved upwards as his face was previously on the ground and nested above Harry’s shoulder. He stopped in his movements though, as his face was a few inches away from Harry’s.

Harry got that odd feeling again as he looked into Draco’s eyes. He wasn’t sure why this feeling, if you could call it that, kept hitting his body like a ton of bricks. It was almost sickening, he thought, as he began to feel slightly dizzy. Draco’s breath hitched for a moment. Harry could not only hear it, but he felt the lack of air against his face for a second before Draco rapidly stood up. Realistically, the moment between them only lasted for 5 seconds or so, but it felt like a lifetime.

Draco looked down at his robes after he stood up, which were unbelievably dirty from his trip down.

“You better pay for new robes, Potter, it’s filthy down here! Do you expect me to do this every time we study?”

“You find somewhere else to study then, once you’ve done ordering me around. Anyway, for someone who looks like they weigh as much as a galleon, you really are heavier than I thought.”

“Than you thought? Maybe teaching Occlumency might not be the best idea if that’s what’s on your mind.” Draco smirked.

Harry blushed as his words were completely misconstrued.

“Whatever. Follow me.” Harry tried to change the subject as fast as he could. Draco didn’t move though.

“Are you ever actually going to tell me where we are?”

“Hopefully, if you’re not a complete nitwit, you’ll realise if you just follow me.”

Draco sighed.

They finally approached the door and Harry spoke in parseltongue once again to open it.

“What is this, some sort of secret chamber?”

Draco stopped for a moment.

“Oh.”

“And the penny drops, finally.”

“Oh, shut up, Potter.”

“Might as well do one lesson whilst we’re down here at least.” Harry offered, slightly nervous.

As much as Harry didn’t want to do this, it was better to get it over and done with.

“Whatever.” Draco answered with no enthusiasm.

“You were all for teaching me earlier, what’s got your wand in a knot?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.”

Harry could clearly see something was plaguing Draco’s mind, he daren’t ask what, as they weren’t that close for him to ask.

“Alright. Should we get started?”

“Let’s do this.” Draco, once again, replied with a severe lack of enthusiasm.

Harry was going to regret this.


	8. The First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends his first tutoring session with Draco.

Harry was indeed, correct. This was definitely a bad idea.

He kept telling himself that this was best for his career but now the idea of Draco seeing his memories was daunting. He would see all the uncomfortable moments that Snape saw and more.

“What’s your experience with Occlumency so far?” Draco asked.

“I’m sure you already know.” Harry let out a huff of breath in annoyance.

“I...heard of things. Whispers at home, nothing more. Just that _he_ could possibly see into your mind.” 

“It’s different. He was gifted at Occlumency, sure, but our...connection made it stronger. He couldn’t just see, he could influence it. Show me visions, real or not. Frankly, my Occlumency lessons weren’t particularly educational, mostly just Snape insulting my memories and my father for hours on end.”

It seemed Draco was holding back from saying something. Probably an insult or adding that he was probably going to be just as mean of a teacher as Snape.

“Be grateful it wasn’t Bellatrix.” Draco looked sad by his own words, clearly recalling bad memories. “Nonetheless, I’m using a different strategy of teaching Occlumency to her.”

“And what’s that?”

“One thing she could never wrap her head around were emotions.”

“Oh, you know what those are? That’s a good start.”

Draco just looked Harry dead in the face, ironically enough, not showing any emotion.

“Anyhow, she’d view a memory and not understand its importance or meaning and proceed to insult it. I think it best to split off into sections, focus on memories that fill you with a certain emotion and try to hold the feelings back.”

“That’s...actually not a bad idea.” Harry said, somewhat taken aback by a good plan from Draco..

He had genuinely thought his teaching methods through and hopefully wasn’t just trying to get inside his mind to blackmail him with embarrassing memories.

“Why are you surprised?” Draco asked, still not showing any sign of emotion on his face.

“I just didn’t think you’d thought this through much, we had only gotten the tutoring offer today yet you’ve already sorted your lesson planning?”

Draco looked down at his feet awkwardly for a moment before looking back up, reluctant to make eye contact with Harry. He was hiding something.

“You knew, didn’t you? That’s why you agreed to it so easily, McGonagall already told you?”

“Not exactly, the Minister suggested it nonchalantly as it may loosen my probation but I didn’t think it would actually happen. I was just as surprised as you. I suppose you’re not Mr. Completely Clueless after all. Though I’ll give it to Pansy, not a bad nickname for you on occasion.”

“Whatever, I don’t care. Let’s just get started.” Harry said, annoyed.

“I believe the first emotion we can work on is anger, I feel it’s most appropriate right now.” Draco said, lifting an eyebrow and looking at Harry.

“Sure - but I must warn you, you’re probably going to be in a lot of these memories.” Harry smiled sarcastically.

Draco didn’t make any comment on this however, ending up beginning the lesson.

“Right, think of as many memories you can that fill you with anger. Then, try to suppress the emotions as much as possible, it makes it easier to rid your mind of the memory altogether whilst the spell is up. Ready?”

“Ready.” 

“Legilimens.”

Draco didn’t shout the spell, but spoke rather softly in a way Harry had never heard before. He was usually using spells in his presence with a malicious manner, so it was nice to hear it differently.

A wave of memories began to flood his mind but not all of them were angry. He hadn’t practiced Occlumency in a few years and he still couldn’t control it.

“You don’t necessarily have to feel angry at the moment, just try to think of the memories that made you feel that way in the past.” Draco’s words flowed in Harry’s mind with a loud echo taking over the memories.

Somehow, Draco’s words actually helped. He managed to think of memories that filled him with anger. He was surprised to say the least, Draco wasn’t a bad teacher. The memories stopped coming in flashes and were more specific and longer now.

The first memory he recalled was that of his Aunt Marge insulting his parents.

“It’s nothing to do with the father, it’s always to do with the mother.”

“Who’s that?” Draco asked, now inside the memory himself, standing next to Harry.

Harry replied not in his physical self but rather in his own mind, since Draco could also hear his thoughts.

“My Aunt Marge.” 

“You see it all the time in dogs, if there’s something wrong with the bitch there’s something wrong with the pup.”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Harry roared.

“I can see why you don’t hang around your muggle family.” Draco stated.

“They’re not family to me, not really.” Harry thought to himself as Draco listened.

He heard Draco laugh however, he originally thought it was in reply to his last words until he saw where his gaze was fixated. He was looking at Marge who was becoming larger than usual.

Harry began to laugh with Draco and for a moment, the several years of tormenting each other had slipped both their minds. He had never heard Draco laugh like this before because it was **with** Harry rather than **at** him. His laughter died down slowly after a minute.

“Alright, Potter. That’s enough, let’s get back to it shall we?”

“Fine.” Harry replied, trying to think of something else.

Another memory began to form in his mind, one he regretted.

“He was their friend…and he betrayed them.”

“Oh no.” Harry thought.

“Oh no?” Draco asked.

“He was their friend! I hope he finds me, because when he does, I’m gonna be ready! When he does, I’m gonna kill him!” Harry shouted.

Neither of them had a chance to take in the memory however as Draco removed the spell.

“We can skip the anger focused memories, if you‘d like?” Draco asked hesitantly, as if he genuinely didn’t want Harry to relive these moments. He didn’t make any eye contact with Harry as he asked.

“It’s fine, let’s carry on.”

Draco nodded slightly, “Legilimens.” He repeated again softly.

Memories came flying in for only a moment before becoming more focused once again.

“How is theory supposed to prepare us for what’s out there?” Harry asked in his memory.

“There is nothing out there, dear.” Umbridge spoke, “Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourself?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe...Lord Voldemort.”

“Can’t believe you were so nonchalant in shouting his name in class like that. I found it rather funny, really.” Draco sneered.

“Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again - this is a lie.”

“It’s not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!”

“Detention, Mr. Potter!”

“So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?”

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident.” 

“It was murder!” Harry shouted.

The memory became distorted and morphed into another. 

Into the moment when Cedric died.

“Kill the spare!” Voldemort’s weak voice ordered.

“No!” Harry shouted in grevious rage after the green flash of the killing curse took over his vision for a second.

Harry fell to the floor as the spell was lifted.

“W-we can stop.” Draco stuttered.

Harry nodded his head in reply whilst his body was shivering from grief. Draco walked towards Harry and held out his hand, to help him get back up. Harry looked at Draco’s hand hesitantly for a moment before taking it and standing up.

When he stood up, his eyes locked onto Draco’s and neither of them let go of each other’s hand for a moment. They notice a few seconds later that their hands were still clasped, just like the other day, by the lake. Harry’s hand was practically tingling, but he’d never admit that to himself. They let go and acted like it never happened.

“He was there, wasn’t he? That night.” Draco asked, eyes shying away from Harry’s.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together for a moment until he realised he was talking about Lucius. 

“Oh...yeah.” Harry’s eyes shied away too.

“How do you even get out of here, anyway?” Draco asked, changing the subject.

Harry realised he completely forgot about that.

“I forgot the bloody broomsticks. Wait a moment.”

Draco huffed.

He accio’d his broomstick in the hope that it’d actually manage to get it out here.

“You get yours too.” Harry asked impatiently.

“About that…”

“What?”

“I haven’t had a broom for a while now.” Draco looked at his feet, saddened.

“You, not having a broom? You’ve really gone mad haven’t you?” 

Draco scoffed at this just as Harry’s broom arrived from the opening above them.

“How do you expect me to get out of here?” Draco asked as Harry mounted his broom.

Harry couldn’t find an answer.

“If you get out of here first, then drop your broomstick and I fly out of here?” Draco suggested.

“I’m not letting you on my broomstick alone! You could fly out of here and I’d be left walking all the way back. How stupid do you think I am?” Draco was about to open his mouth until Harry continued. “Don’t answer that, it was rhetorical.” 

“Well, you come up with a way I can get out of here then!” Draco ordered in annoyance.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, just get on my broom.” 

“With you?”

“Yes, with me! Or else I’ll leave you down here.”

Draco rolled his eyes and walked behind Harry who had already turned away and moved along his broom to make room for Draco.

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you.” Draco managed to say before they shot up in the air.

They were going faster than they probably should be, maybe Harry just wanted to get off the broom as quickly as he could. But again, there was something about being so close to Draco that made him feel...uneasy? 

That wasn’t the correct word but Harry couldn’t pinpoint the exact feeling. Maybe trying to get back to the dorms faster wasn’t the best idea as Draco had to hold tightly on Harry’s sides.

But even as Harry attempted to go slightly slower to stop it, Draco didn’t let go. He didn’t let go until they finally came to a halt outside Hogwarts. He landed the closest they could to where the dorms were located but they still had to walk a long way back.

“Like I said-” Draco began.

“Yes, yes. You’ll kill me if I tell anyone, I know.” Harry sighed with a mix of both annoyance and humour.

Harry began walking, noticing after a few steps that Draco wasn’t following. Harry went to ask him why but Draco had already prepared an answer.

“I don’t want to be seen walking with you, Potter. People will talk.” 

“Whatever.” Before Harry walked off however, he realised he had forgotten to ask Draco, “Wait. You never told me, what are you getting out of this? And don’t say house points.”

“I’ll tell you, just not now. Maybe next lesson.”

Harry scoffed but walked away.

He had almost completely forgotten he needed to speak to Ginny again soon, he had truly forgotten everything during that lesson. It was like the outside world just ceased to exist when he was alone with Draco. Harry just blamed it on their surroundings, since they were practically in a cave hidden away from everyone.

He didn’t have time to think about it too long as he made it to the dorm faster than he intended, he almost felt he wasn’t ready to tell everyone about the lesson just yet. He had to though, due to Hermione’s pestering. 

“Oh my gosh, Harry! Are you alright? You were gone for so long we were so worried. You look and...smell rather dirty. Where on earth have you been?” Hermione asked worryingly patting Harry, as if to check he was still alive.

“I’m fine, trust me. I’m okay.” Harry asked, smiling slightly.

“Oh, I just thought...well, I assumed you had a lesson with him considering how long you were? I worried it didn’t go well.”

“Worried is the understatement of the century.” Ron laughed.

“You were concerned too, Ronald!”

Ron shrugged at this.

“It was fine, I’m fine!” Harry claimed, but Hermione could tell something was different about him.

To be fair, a million things were running through his mind right now. It was odd, Harry had the memory of Cedric’s death replayed in his mind during many sleepless nights and nightmare disturbed slumbers. But it was odd having such a thing being seen by someone else, especially someone like Draco.

It was one thing having an insulting teacher in your mind but another to have someone who was practically a rival for all his life at Hogwarts. He definitely didn’t think it’d be someone he’d have to regrettably save from time to time either. Though the latter seemed to go both ways.

“I’m gonna go take a nap, it’s been a long day.” Harry said realising that he probably worried Hermione even more with this. “But I’m still okay!” He shouted behind him as he went into the dorm rooms.

He laid down on his bed and sighed, he didn’t know if it was relief or restlessness. He was, however, curious where Draco was after staying behind so he decided to indulge himself a little. It wouldn’t hurt to look, right? It’s not like he was going to do it obsessively like he did in sixth year again. He picked up his map and his eyes trailed for a few minutes before he saw Draco’s name. 

His eyes landed on McGonagall’s office and Harry was confused because Shacklebolt was there too. Why would he be speaking to him, in the Headmistress’ office no less? Was he in trouble? Harry found his mind wandered to a dozen places before realising that it wasn’t his business nor should he care for such a thing.

He practically snapped the map shut, shook his head and attempted to go to sleep. Yet he still dreamt of Draco.

_Water enclosed Harry as he was losing his breath. A light from above him shone so brightly he could barely see. A hand reached out for him, presumably to help him out of the water. But when Harry took the hand, all they did was swim downwards closer to him._

_The person wasn’t casting lumos with a wand however, they were the light. It began to flicker and die out slowly though, when Harry realised it was Draco. The last beam of radiance stuck to Draco’s chest but when Harry inspected it, the gleam had diminished itself finally where Draco’s heart was._

_Harry looked back up at Draco, who was looking at him intently. Harry found himself not needing to breath anymore, despite being completely underwater. Their hands were still clasped together until Draco’s fingers turned slightly to enclose themselves with Harry’s. Their hands were entwined and neither of them needed to breathe to survive anymore, as if they were each other’s life force._

_Harry didn’t let go of Draco even when they shot upwards out of the water and the light of the sun blinded him so much, he woke up._

He awakened in a sweat, breathing heavily as if the dream was real and he couldn’t taste the air. The sweat made him feel like he was underwater too. The dream was so lifelike that he had to pat his bed around him to make sure he was actually grounded somewhere that wasn’t the lake. It was such a short dream that he was unsure why it had affected him so much.

It wasn’t a nightmare, so why was he sweating and panting? He blamed it on how realistic it was and how he felt he was really drowning, despite being able to survive off Draco towards the end. He kept shaking his head before he heard a coughing noise from beside him.

“Merlin, you look crazed. Dreamt of me, perhaps?” Draco’s voice sounded out.

Harry didn’t reply for a moment as he was still slightly out of breath and he wasn’t sure how to reply, as Draco already answered his own question correctly. Draco probably realised that his comment wasn’t that far from the truth as his eyes flickered to look Harry up and down for a moment.

They both opened their mouths at the same time to speak before the door flew open.

“Draco! Violet has managed to smuggle in some Firewhisky, wanna join?” Pansy pleaded excitedly before realising she stumbled upon a bit of an awkward moment.

“Oh, I’ll go. Just come out here later, yeah? Those two gay Gryffindor’s have drank a little too much and it’s been quite the show.” Pansy giggled.

Draco and Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together at the same time. “I’ll just...leave.” Draco said before exiting the room.

Harry used a cleaning spell on himself as he didn’t want to shower and miss whatever was happening in the common room. It took Harry a few seconds to realise who Pansy was talking about. As he entered the common room, acting like nothing had happened, he witnessed something he’d never forget.

Most were giggling and clearly everyone had a sip or two of the drinks themselves.

“Oh, Harry! I’m sorry I didn’t want to wake you up, I wouldn’t want to bother you.” Hermione said, her cheeks slightly flushed as she sat in Ron’s lap.

“You? Drinking on a school night, ‘Mione?” Harry asked, still slightly tired.

“Live a little, Harry!” She shouted with glee, some of the drink spilling out of the bottle as she raised it.

“Is her drink spiked?” Harry asked, only partly joking. Ron shook his head.

“She’s off her tits-”

“Hey!” Hermione elbowed him.

“Sorry, I meant she’s completely pissed!”

“That’s no better, I swear Harry, I’m not that drunk!”

Harry finally detached from this conversation he wanted nothing to do with, he daren’t take sides. He turned his gaze over to where he assumed the ‘show’ Pansy claimed was. Dean and Seamus were dancing with each other to the Rock music blasting through the muggle radio.

Their moves were embarrassing but endearing to Harry at the same time. If anyone somehow didn’t know there was something between them both at this point, they definitely did now. As the rock song ended, Dean grabbed Seamus’ face and snogged him like there was no tomorrow. Everyone woo’d at the sight and clapped. He suppose it was good that although everyone knew they were both gay, it was received quite well.

He wasn’t sure why his mind wandered to this place, but Harry wondered that if he were even the slightest bit gay, how would people react? Harry pleaded in his own mind that he wasn’t and it was just curiosity. He certainly knew how the press would make it front page news. But how would his friends react, would they be surprised or angry he hadn’t told them sooner? How would someone like Draco react, would it be the subject of all of his jokes and insults?

He truly had no clue why his mind had gone to such a place just at the sight of two guys kissing publicly. He was in deep thought by the time a song he recognised began to play on the radio. He brushed his thoughts off as Hermione stood up and took his hands in hers.

“I’m not asking you to dance with me, this time, I’m making you!” Hermione shouted over the music. 

“Only if you give me that drink!” Harry shouted back, pointing to the box of firewhisky.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise but obliged and handed a bottle over. Everyone was paying attention to Harry now and cheered him as he chugged the entire thing in one go. He ignored the burn in his throat as much as possible, just as he was trying to forget the dream he had just 10 minutes ago. The song was Come On Eileen and once again, all those with muggle families were dancing away too. The bridge was building up, the beat quickening over time and the vocals being sung faster.

Harry and Hermione were jumping on the spot singing, “Come on Eileen toora ta loo rye aye!” They did a running on the spot move with their feet as the beat arrived right back to the chorus.

“At this moment you mean everything to me!” Harry and Hermione practically shouted at each other with the song’s vocals. He supposed him offering to dance that day in the tent whilst searching for horcruxes set off a chain reaction of them dancing together all the time.

The song eventually finished and Harry fell down on the sofa as Hermione laid down with her head in Harry’s lap and her legs on Ron’s.

“Are you gonna have a song and dance together every time you drink, is it a thing now?” Ron asked.

“We’ll get you into muggle music eventually and you can join in.” Harry claimed.

“Never.” Ron laughed.

“You can’t deny that song was a classic!” Harry argued.

“What’s the song even about? Does it have any meaning?” Ron questioned.

“Come on Eileen? I don't know, but someone should probably get Eileen a towel.” Harry joked, nonchalantly.

He didn’t realise the entire room was listening in to their conversation. Everyone quietened for a moment before bursting into laughter as Hermione sat up in record speed and spat out her drink as they all finally understood the joke.

“Harry!” She shouted in shock before wiping the leftover firewhisky from around her mouth.

Harry looked around the room whilst laughing, he rarely made any crude jokes but it seems he should more often as everyone was still laughing at least until a minute later. Everyone apart from Draco that is, who was wide eyed and blushing, staring directly at Harry. Even Pansy was laughing and Blaise managed to let out at least a smirk at Harry’s joke. 

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the fiery courage of his drink or his Gryffindor bravery but he humorously sent a wink in Draco’s direction. It was meant as a joke, but something about how Draco’s cheeks were even redder than before confused Harry for a moment. Did he take it personally or in a completely different manner? He wasn’t sure, but he thought it best to leave the confusion for another day as he turned back to Hermione.

“I think that’s enough firewhisky for you, mister.” She raised her eyebrows sternly.

“As a great witch once told me, live a little!” 

He attempted to have another drink but she used Wingardium Leviosa to remove it from his hands.

“Both of you are such lightweights, even if Violet spiked the drinks to make them stronger.” Ron chuckled.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock but gave up quickly and rolled their eyes in unison at Ron insulting them. That’s when there was a knock on the door that startled them all, some scurried to hide the firewhisky and others rushed to go to their beds.

When the door opened however, it was just Ginny. Everyone sighed in relief.

“We thought you were a teacher.” Ron exhaled.

“Harry, can I speak with you?” Ginny completely ignored Ron’s comment.

Harry nodded as he walked over to her, taking her hand as they left the room. Funny, he didn’t have any sort tingling feeling in his hand like he did in his dream with-

“I just wanted to carry on our conversation from earlier, if that’s okay?” She asked carefully.

“Of course that’s okay, why wouldn’t it be?” Harry asked back.

“Well, it’s just...things are different now. I don’t want to put too much pressure on you or you’ll...I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Harry felt this was completely out of the blue, she seemed fine this morning.

“I don’t want to stress you out with serious things, especially a relationship. After everything that has happened I believe you just need a chance to relax and find yourself instead of rushing into a relationship.” 

“Find myself? Ginny, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Ginny was very clearly getting frustrated but tried to hold it in. She took them over to the stone bench at the end of the hallway to sit.

“Harry, no one goes through what you’ve been through and turns out…okay.” She looked down at their hands.

“No one goes through what I’ve been through full stop, it’s too complicated for comparison. What’re you so worried about?” He placed a hand on the side of her face, cupping it lightly out of worry.

“I just don’t want us to carry on if you need time. We rushed things a bit.”

“Time for what? I’m perfectly fine and so were you this morning, what’s changed?”

“Harry...I believe there’s a part of you that tries to run into danger, even if you don’t realise it or know it’s not good for you. What if this is one of those things?”

“Okay, that’s enough. I don’t understand what got you to talk such nonsense but-”

“Malfoy.”

“What?” Harry’s face dropped and his hands followed suit, detaching them from Ginny.

“You know that if you truly didn’t want to do something, McGonagall wouldn’t m you. You know that deep down, so even though you thought you were against it at first, you chose to study with Malfoy.”

Ginny removed her hands from his. Harry couldn’t speak, it was like someone shot an Oscausi spell at him again.

“Come on, you’re telling me that before the battle you would accept to let Malfoy inside your head? No. Think about it, you haven’t had a chance to take anything in since the war, so you’re running at the most dangerous thing you can.”

Harry stood up, angered. 

“You don’t know what’s going on inside my head Ginny!” Harry shouted.

“No, I don’t anymore. Malfoy probably knows more than me.” She answered in an eerily calm way.

“Again, making this about Malfoy, what has he got anything to do with this? With us?”

“Everything. Everything is always about him. Sixth year? It was all about him, everyday, you were obsessed. Not much has changed like I hoped it would.” Ginny still hadn’t shouted yet but she was visibly furious.

“You’re jealous...of Malfoy? That doesn’t even make any sense!” Harry was exasperated. The firewhisky finally caught up to his voice and made his throat scratchy.

Ginny sighed and turned away.

“Ginny. Come on, we finally figured things out just this morning, why are you making it more difficult than it needs to be?”

“Oh, I’m the one making things difficult? That’s it. Come back to me when you’ve got your shit sorted and you’ve come to your senses.” She walked away.

“Right back at you.” Harry said, his voice lowered.

He walked back towards the dorm and strode in anger. It was clear he was angry as someone turned the music down and the laughter died out as he entered the room.

“Had a little domestic?” Blaise joked.

“Shut up, Zabini.” Harry huffed.

“Harry, is everything-” Hermione began.

“It’s fine. How many times do I have to say it? I’m fine.” Harry said, a little too aggressively, as Ron moved to sit slightly forward in front of Hermione, placing his hand on hers.

“If you’re angry we can sort that out but don’t take it out on her.” Ron’s eyebrows lowered slightly.

“I can speak for myself but also...what he said.” Hermione said, still slightly flustered from drinking.

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.” Harry sighed.

As he got towards the door however, Malfoy spoke up.

“Should’ve known it wouldn’t last, since you both hold hands like you’re in nursery.”

Harry didn’t take the bait however. He didn’t have the energy to deal with Malfoy, so he just hesitated at the door before entering and sat by the window between Blaise and Draco’s beds. He felt tired so he closed his eyes for a moment but ended up falling into a deep slumber as he leant his head against the cold window. The patter of the rain on the window helped him fall asleep.

Oddly enough, for the first time in a while, he didn’t dream of Malfoy. He dreamt of Cedric.

_Harry opened his eyes to find himself stranded in the Quidditch pitch. Luckily he wasn’t alone, but as he opened his mouth to speak to Cedric, he spoke first._

_“I don’t blame you, you know?” Cedric explained calmly, smiling._

_His smirk still charmed Harry in a way he couldn’t explain. His soft eyes were in stark contrast with his angular features, Harry noticed just like he used to when Cedric was still around._

_“I blame myself.” Harry looked down and picked at the grass below him as he sat down._

_“I know. But you don’t have to. Not for everything you think you have to, at least.”_

_“Even you’re speaking in riddles now. What is it with everyone being like that these days?”_

_“No one can articulate what has happened, so they use mixed words to formulate their feelings as much as they can. Even if it doesn’t make sense.”_

_Harry supposed that although Cedric said that, it was a dream, so it was truly his brain telling himself these things._

_“Nothing makes sense anymore. How do I fix things?”_

_“Between you and Ginny? That depends how you truly want to fix it. With love, platonic or otherwise? That’s the key, it’s not how you apologise but how you feel. Telling her as such will gain a respect and forgiveness she’s too angered to accept just yet. But she will accept it, if you give her time.”_

_Harry looked down at the grass he was pulling from the ground._

_“But I don’t want to lose her. How do I stop her from slipping away if I need to give her time?”_

_As he turned back to await an answer from Cedric, he was gone._

_“I suppose I’m good at letting people slip away.”_

_He laid down and let the sun sear into his skin. Maybe he’d be able to feel something if he let it burn into him._

When Harry woke up, there was a blanket surrounding him unlike earlier. The room was pitch black as he realised he hadn’t slept for long but still long enough for someone to slip a blanket around him unnoticed.

He didn’t realise it, as it was too dark in the room, but the soft blanket around him was a dark green and had the Slytherin crest knitted neatly on it. Harry drifted off again and smelt the subtle scents of peppermint, expensive cologne and Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion that the blanket carried with it as he slept.


	9. The Patronus Preceptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco asks Harry to teach him a certain spell.

Harry woke up feeling groggy, sleeping next to the window was clearly not the best idea for his back as it was now in immense pain. He had a headache from the drinking last night too, maybe Ron calling him a lightweight wasn’t too far from the truth. When he began to stand up however, he realised the blanket that once laid on top of him was gone.

Harry didn’t pay much mind to it. He looked around and Ron was the only one left in the room, meaning it was probably time to get ready for breakfast. He took a quick shower and left for the great hall, nudging Ron to wake up as usual before he left the dorms.

It was only until he got to the Great Hall and bumped into Ginny he remembered the night before and his argument with her. They had only been back together for a day and he already messed it up, he thought.

Although it was just a figment of his imaginative dream where he spoke to Cedric, he realised he should give her some space for the time being and left her to eat her breakfast with Luna. He walked towards his usual space on the bench, when Neville spoke up.

“Hiya Harry, are you okay? You look terrible.”

“No and thanks for that.” Harry scoffed humorously.

“I heard about what happened with Ginny, well...the whole school knows already of course.”

“I’m not surprised everyone knows, there’s no such thing as privacy here. Anyway, how are things with you and Luna?”

Harry realised he hadn’t spoken much to Neville since he came back to Hogwarts. He wanted to know how things had been, since the last time he spoke to him, he was mad for Luna.

“Oh, we’re not together, just good friends now. Was a heat of the moment thing I s’pose.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Harry apologised sympathetically.

“Oh, it’s okay. No bad blood, plus we’re both interested in other people now anyway.”

“Who’ve you both got your eyes on then?” Harry asked, smirking. Neville began to blush slightly.

“It’s not my business to tell you who she likes. But I kinda...maybe like-”

Hannah Abbott interrupted and sat down in front of Neville.

“Morning, Nev.” She smiled softly.

“Morning!” He replied, with a little too much enthusiasm. “I’ll tell you another time, Harry.” Neville was blushing immensely.

“No need.” Harry smirked once again, eyes flickering between them both. Neville just turned his head downwards awkwardly back to the book that laid beside his breakfast bowl. Harry didn’t consider himself to be completely oblivious.

Hermione and Ron arrived, looking unbelievably hungover.

“I think we’re all wishing there was a spell or potion to cure hangovers right now.” Ron joked but his laugh caused him pain as he lightly touched his temple in agony.

“Maybe I’ll look in the library to see if there is one.” Hermione said, yawning afterwards.

“I’m not gonna say I told you so…” Harry began.

“Yeah, yeah. Drinking on a school night wasn’t my most logical idea. Noted.” Hermione placed her hands over her eyes.

“So...care to tell us what happened last night with Ginny?” Ron asked, cautiously.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” They replied in unison.

“Fine. She said some stuff about me needing time to find myself, she didn’t want to push our relationship if it was too soon?” He stated it more as a question as he was still confused. “She even managed to bring Malfoy into the argument which made absolutely no sense, like she was jealous of him for some reason.”

Hermione and Ron looked nervously between each other.

“What? What do you know?”

“It’s just... I told Ginny about you having tutoring sessions with Malfoy. She didn’t seem too happy about it.”

“But why? Even you said it’ll be best for my career, why can’t she see that?”

“It was more about, well…” She hesitated. “We think you have a sort of habit of throwing yourself into things you shouldn’t.”

“It wasn’t even my idea, you know that!” Harry was getting angry again.

“I know, it’s just…” She couldn’t get the words out.

“We think you need some help, mate.”

“Way to word it smoothly, Ronald.” Hermione stared angrily at him.

“Help? With what?”

“You’ve been through so much and now it’s finally over, you might need a little help digesting everything that happened.” Hermione claimed. “No one has been through what you have-”

“Exactly, so why is everyone but me getting a say in how I should deal with it?” Harry said angrily but didn’t give them a chance to reply as he stormed off.

He didn’t even care that he hadn’t eaten even a crumb of food, he just wanted to get away from everyone. Harry blamed his hangover on how irritable he was feeling this morning.

He decided to skive today off school and stay in the dorms all day. No one could deny the boy who killed the great Dark Lord a simple day off, right? That was until he arrived at the dorm room and saw Draco laying in his bed.

“What’re you still doing in bed? Lessons will start soon.”

“Why do you care?” Draco mumbled, his eyes closed.

“I don’t, I was just going back to bed and wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.”

“Well, deal with it. I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry resisted the urge to ask why Draco wasn’t going to classes today either. He also realised he definitely wasn’t going to sleep in the same room with Draco alone, so he decided to sleep on the common room sofa instead.

“Where are you going?” Draco mumbled, his eyes still shut, sensing Harry was leaving.

“Why do you care?” Harry shot the question back at Draco like he asked him moments prior.

Once again, he didn’t give a moment for a reply as he left the room.

Harry strode into the common room and went to lay on the sofa, noticing a book laid upon it. ‘Opposing the Obfuscation of Occlumency by Oda Ogden’. Harry didn’t dare try to pronounce it or say it five times faster. He opened the book and read the inked words ‘Property of Draco Malfoy. Do not touch.’ He giggled to himself mischievously but read on anyway as he laid down and skipped to a random page.

‘A skilled Occlumens can defend oneself against unforgivable spells such as the Imperius curse. Not only can one shield their mind against it, but if talented enough, can read an enemies mind and sense an upcoming spell. This can make an Occlumens defend oneself against offensive spells before they’re even spoken or performed.’

This was a curious thing for Harry to learn because if Draco was so good at Occlumency, why couldn’t he sense that Harry was about to use Sectumsempra against him? Or if he knew Harry was about to use it, why didn’t he use a defensive spell? Did he choose to let the spell hit him? Harry’s mind was going at a thousand miles per hour.

“I think you’ll find that’s mine.” Draco said, matter-of-factly.

“Why do you even need this, if you’re the one teaching me?” Harry questioned.

“No harm in a little revision. Maybe try it sometime?”

“One could argue that I’m doing that right now.”

“Do it all you like...just not with my property.”

Harry rolled his eyes until he saw Draco get out his wand, he went to get his own out in retaliation until he realised he was just using it to magically bring the book back to him.

“Thought I was about to attack you, Potter? A bit pathetic, really.”

“I never know what goes on inside your head, Malfoy.”

“With these lessons, one day you might, since you’re apparently so good at everything.” Draco claimed sarcastically.

“Why, thank you.” Harry purposefully took it as a compliment to annoy Draco.

“I didn’t mean- oh, forget it. Unless you want to do today’s lesson now, I’m going back to bed.” Draco sighed.

“Fine, let’s get it over and done with.” Harry sat up, Draco clearly thinking he wasn’t going to accept the offer, furrowed his brows.

“Really?”

“Really. But it’d be nice if you could tell me what you’re doing this for? You still haven’t explained.”

“I was working up to it, you’re so impatient.” Draco sighed.

“Go on then.”

“I...” He looked around anxiously. He was fully aware no one else was in the room but he clearly didn’t want anyone else to hear what he was about to say. “I know you can perform a patronus...and in fifth year you taught a bunch of your little friends how to do it.”

“Yes, and?” Harry knew what Draco was trying to ask but he was going to make him say it out loud.

“You know what.” His voice lowered.

Harry shook his head in feigned confusion.

“I want to learn how to cast a patronus.” He worded it slowly as if he was talking to an ignorant child.

“Right, I’ll teach you today then. Have you practiced this spell before or read much about it?”

“I’ve read a lot about it but I’ve been...unsuccessful in being able to use the spell.” Draco admitted, regrettably.

Harry actually admired how open Draco was for a moment there, despite how it wasn’t going to last.

“You know what to do, just think of the happiest memory you can and say Expecto Patronum, loud and clear.”

“Yes, I know that part. That’s not what I’m finding difficult.”

“What is so difficult?”

Harry knew the answer.

“Stop pretending you don’t know the answer to your own questions. I won’t teach you Occlumency anymore if you keep doing that.”

“Fine, what memory do you choose when trying to perform the spell?” Harry questioned, attempting to teach Draco no matter how difficult he was being.

“I’m not gonna tell you that, am I?”

“You need to, it’s vital to learn how to cast a patronus, corporeal or not. You can’t hold back. Plus, I have to deal with you in my head when you teach me, how is this any different?”

“I think of the first time I ever rode a broom.” Draco admitted and looked down nervously.

Harry smiled.

“That was the first thing I thought of too, when Remus taught me.” Harry’s smile began to fade, thinking of Remus. He didn’t have time to grieve though, so he carried on.

“However, it was never strong enough. It’s best to think of a memory attached to someone you love as the affection strengthens the spell.”

Draco scoffed.

“Just try it. For once, trust me.”

Harry had no idea what Draco was thinking of but it was clearly not strong enough as only a flicker of light appeared for a moment.

“It has to be stronger.”

“I know! It’s difficult when there’s not much for me to choose from, Potter!” Draco shouted.

“Are you kidding? You were spoiled from birth, surely you have something from Pre-Death Eater life you can pick out.” Harry realised too late that it wasn’t the best way of wording his thoughts.

“Don’t.” Draco could only get that singular word out as his breath was hoarse and saddened.

“I- I’m sorry.” Harry eventually got out.

Draco looked back up at Harry in shock, neither one had ever apologised to the other before in all their years of knowing each other. So, as the unfamiliar words hit Draco’s ears, he was in complete shock.

“Didn’t know you had those words in your vocabulary, Potter.”

“They’re certainly not in yours.” Harry noticed the grip Draco had on his wand tightened.

“None of you Gryffindor lot would accept an apology from me even if it slapped you in the face and I meant it.” Draco’s voice was sad again.

He sounded just like he did in the moments before Dumbledore’s death, his voice shaking slightly.

“Maybe if you’d stop insulting us every waking hour, we’d believe it. If you ever said it, that is.” Harry fired back.

“You do the same thing back! And anyway, I thought saving your life more than once would be enough, you ingrate.” Draco’s voice was quiet but Harry still heard it.

“Right back at you.” Harry scoffed.

“Yeah, we’re even or whatever. Are we going to finish this lesson anytime soon?” Draco complained.

“Right, just relax and close your eyes.” Draco did as such.

Harry noticed that as Draco’s demeanour fell, he wasn’t actually that annoying to look at, when he was concentrating. His face was relaxed and soft, eyebrows no longer furrowed like usual, Harry noticed.

“You may not have to find a memory where you were overly joyous but where you felt validated or grateful for something.” Harry explained.

Draco thought of the moment where he first realised Voldemort was truly dead, for good. The memory of when he looked down at his arm and the dark mark had finally faded into a scar and he realised he was free. It filled him up with happiness and a light came out of his wand, this time it didn’t flicker but it stayed up like Lumos was being cast.

“We’ll have to work on it more but that’s a good start.” Harry just wanted to sleep right now.

Draco pondered for a moment before walking back towards the dorm room. For a second, Harry truly didn’t think he heard it as the words were foreign to hear from Draco.

“Thank you.” Draco muttered, his back turned to Harry.

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiled.

Draco shut the door to the dorm room and presumably went to bed. Harry was going to sleep, as he really needed to rest his back after his awful decision to sleep next to the window. That was until an idea sparked in his brain that regained his energy to stay awake.

If they were going to keep tutoring in the Chamber of Secrets, he knew Draco would refuse to go down those pipes again. He needed to get him a broomstick. It still baffled him why Draco didn’t have one this year, had he lost his love for Quidditch? He felt it was unlikely if the first happy memory Draco could remember no less than ten minutes ago was him on a broomstick.

Harry headed out of the common room and made his way towards the Owlery. He wrote a letter to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, requesting a purchase for a Comet Two Ninety broomstick. He didn’t want to buy anything too expensive but also nothing of low quality, not for the spoiled Draco Malfoy who would probably just chuck it away out of ungratefulness.

He promised the owner he’d pay them on his next trip to Diagon Alley, which he was planning on soon as he still needed to speak to Ollivander about a certain wand. Usually any wizard requesting a broomstick out of the blue and saying they’ll pay later wouldn’t work on a shopkeeper. For once, he’ll use his famed name to get a little leeway.

He made sure to ask for it to be delivered to Draco in the Great Hall by tomorrow morning, he just hoped he’d be there to receive it. He also asked the shopkeeper to keep it on the down low that he was buying things for Draco, as the Daily Prophet would make some sort of story up about it if they found out.

He had already sent the owl off when it hit him just how odd it was how much he and Draco had changed. Sure, they still insulted each other at every chance they got but he wouldn’t have believed himself if he had told younger Harry he’d be tutoring with and buying things for Draco Malfoy.

But it was too late now as the Owl had already left Harry’s view before he could change his mind. He made his way back to the dorms which were still empty as class was still going on, when Harry got there Draco was sat by the fire with his nose in the Occlumency book. Harry wasn’t sure what to say to Draco, as they still weren’t civil enough for small talk, so Harry walked towards the dorms until the common room door burst open.

“Potter.” McGonagall spoke up. “I presumed you’d be here. I was informed you were missing class, is there a reason?”

“Well…” Harry didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t about to randomly admit the truth, that his friends and his on and off girlfriend confused him so much he wanted a day off just to forget about it.

“He’s missing class too. Why’re you not asking him?” Harry questioned.

“Because I’m aware of his circumstances, he has a reason. And what is yours?”

Harry was confused, how could Draco have a decent excuse to miss an entire day of classes that she already knew about?

“If he does not wish to tell you himself then it is not your business to know it or for me to explain. Now, what is your reasoning for not attending class?”

Draco smirked at her telling off Harry.

“I’d rather not say right now, thank you.”

“Just because you’re Harry Potter doesn’t excuse you from the punishment for being absent with no tangible explanation.” She explained, sternly, earning a light snort of laughter from Draco.

“Can you please leave whilst I explain?” Harry directed at Malfoy. He looked offended before receiving a nod from McGonagall to leave. He swiftly exited the common room and entered the dorms, probably still listening in anyway.

“So?”

“Hermione, Ron and Ginny think I’m going mad. They keep saying that I need help of some sorts because of what I’ve been through but I’m completely fine! It bothered me so much I didn’t want to be stuck in class with them all day.”

“Are you though, dear?”

“Pardon?”

“Truly, are you fine?”

“Apparently not, according to everyone but myself.”

“I can’t help but feel you’ve misconstrued their observations. They’re just worried for you.”

“I know, I know.” Harry sighed. He knew they were only worried about him but he’s sick of being told how he’s meant to feel about everything.

“My boy, speak to Madame Pomfrey. She doesn’t only heal physical wounds.” She paused for a moment. “Your lack of asking for help all these years does not remove your bravery if you choose to ask for assistance. If anything, the courage to request help when one needs it is much more heroic, if you ask me.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled. “Truly, for everything.”

He felt that word of thanks was for all her help over the years, not just in this moment.

“Now, you must attend classes once again or I’ll have to get Minister Shacklebolt involved.”

Since Harry had no family left for her to threaten speaking to, she chose the man who was basically in charge of Harry’s entire future career.

She left the room after nodding at him in farewell.

“So, trouble in paradise?” Draco snickered as he entered the room again.

Harry didn’t reply as he found ignoring him annoyed Draco even more than an insulting reply.

“The silent treatment, what’re you five years old?” Draco laughed again.

“Is that the time already?” Harry asked when looking at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

“What’re you even looking at? Maybe your friends are right, you are going mad.” Draco started becoming irritable, Harry’s plan working wonderfully.

“Hmm…” Harry hummed in interest whilst opening the Occlumency book that Draco had accidentally left behind again. He practically jumped to sit down on the sofa where the book previously laid.

“Stop it! And give me that back, you’re acting like a child!” Draco casted a non-verbal accio spell on the book to bring it back to him. Harry was quite impressed he was good at such magic but turned annoyed at how his own mind was complimenting Draco.

“Says the spoilt brat.” Harry finally gave in.

“See, knew you’d crack eventually. You just can’t hold it together anymore can you, Potter?”

“Oppugno.” Harry said quietly and aimed at the book which then turned in Draco’s hand to hit himself in the head with. It hit him so hard he dropped his book and the wand from the other hand.

“Ow!” He grunted. “That’s it.” He picked up his wand again.

“Titillando!” Draco shouted towards Harry who wasn’t able to react in time and the tickling hex hit him. Harry fell to the floor and was writhing around in annoyance before throwing a spell himself, though it wasn’t the best spell he could muster.

“Steleus!”

Draco was confused as to what the spell was for a moment before he began to rapidly and repeatedly sneeze. Harry was still on the floor but laughing uncontrollably now because Draco had an extremely high pitched sneeze that sounded like it was coming out of a little girl.

“Your sneeze!” Harry laughed, slightly out of breath.

Both the spells wore off eventually but Harry was still laughing on the floor and still hadn’t gotten up. They were about to throw another spell at each other until Hermione and Ron entered the common room.

“What on earth?” Hermione gasped.

“Are you alright?” Ron questioned.

“Brilliant actually. I just found out that Malfoy sneezes like a five year old girl!” He laughed even more.

“It’s not funny!” Draco pleaded seriously.

“Oh, leave him alone, even if I am curious to hear it.” Hermione giggled at the end.

Harry eventually stood up and brushed his trousers down from the slight dust that had gathered on the floor. He forgot for a moment, due to Draco’s sneezing, that the last time he spoke with his friends it was an argument.

“Can we talk?” Harry said, still slightly breathless.

Hermione nodded, saddened suddenly.

“If you’re gonna go into the dorm room, don’t listen in to my conversations this time.” Harry asked Draco.

“I can’t promise anything, Potter.” He snarled and left to go to his bed, hopefully.

“Christ, have you been spending all morning and afternoon with him? Sometimes you both sound more like an old married couple than rivals.” Hermione asked, Harry wishing Draco wasn’t listening in at that point.

Harry day down to prepare himself to answer, whilst Hermione and Ron remained standing up.

“No! We had a lesson earlier because we both just happened to skip class, that’s all. But that doesn’t matter, I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. You guys were just looking out for me and I was being…”

“A dick?” Ron laughed breathily.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I spoke to McGonagall though, she suggested I speak to Madame Pomfrey about Healing.”

“Healing? Did Malfoy hurt you?”

“Ron, I don’t think he means healing a physical wound.” Hermione explained.

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” Ron added, acting like he knew the whole time.

“I’ll speak to her tomorrow.”

“How did today’s lesson go? Learn anything good?” Hermione queried.

Harry was reluctant to tell them that it wasn’t the usual lesson and that Malfoy was learning how to cast a patronus but it seemed somewhat personal to Draco. So, he lied to them.

“It was fine, just the usual stuff.” Harry managed to be so nonchalant that the lie actually worked.

In the dorm room, Draco smiled at this, because of course he was listening in.

“I can’t believe we’ve got to the point where ‘usual stuff’ is you letting Malfoy in your head every day.”

They all giggled, with a notable lack of humour, like a sympathy laugh.

“Anyway, enough about Malfoy. When are you going to sort things with Ginny?” Hermione asked.

At this point Draco rolled his eyes and went over to his bed, he had heard enough.

“I’m gonna leave it for a few days, I think. Give her time to cool down since I’m clearly so oblivious to everything.”

“If being oblivious was a Hogwarts house trait, you’d be in that one, no question.” Hermione giggled.

“Even if it was Slytherin?” Ron asked.

“Especially if it was Slytherin.” Hermione added.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry interrogated.

“Well, you may not be cunning but you sure are ambitious, determined and a strong leader. Just because you dislike some Slytherin’s doesn’t make you any less like one, even if you are in Gryffindor.” Hermione stated, a small smile on her face.

“But...I’m a true Gryffindor, otherwise Godric’s sword wouldn’t have come to me?” Harry was utterly.

“Of course! I just believe a person can have traits from any house it just depends on which is stronger. You can have Slytherin traits whilst still being a true Gryffindor, you know?”

“As much as I hate those annoying snake loving wankers, she’s got a point.” Ron nonchalantly added to Hermione’s argument.

“See? Even Ron knows, Harry!”

“Hey! Don’t say it like it’s a miracle I know something for once.”

Harry just started laughing at how much he loved his friends. He thought for a moment, back in summer, he thought that them dating would make things awkward but if anything it just adds a hilarious levity to these debates.

“I love you guys so much.” Harry admitted, breathily.

“We love you too.” Hermione said as her and Ron both sat on the sofa, either side of Harry.

Other students came spilling into the common room and everyone began rambling about all the latest gossip. Harry paid no mind to it until Draco finally left the dorm room and shared a look with Harry. It wasn’t an angered stare but soft as he ever so slightly nodded at Harry, so little movement he almost missed it.

He was confused for a moment as to why Draco did that but he realised he was probably listening in and heard him lie about today’s lesson. Draco clearly didn’t want anyone knowing he couldn’t produce a patronus.

“Oh! Also, thanks for the blanket, Ron.”

“What blanket?”

“The blanket you put on me when I stupidly slept by the window last night.” Harry placed a hand on the back of his neck in agony.

“That wasn’t me...I thought it was yours since you were asleep with it before I even got to bed.”

“But then who-” Harry paused for a moment. “I must have forgotten I put it on myself. I was so tired.” He laughed nervously.

Harry didn’t see it but Hermione shot a curious look over in Draco’s direction, theorising it was him who placed the blanket on Harry. If it wasn’t Ron and certainly wouldn’t be Blaise, it could’ve only been one person, if Harry didn’t place it on himself. Hermione smiled slightly, guessing her theory was correct.

“What’re you smirking at?” Ron asked.

“Nothing.” She kept it to herself but someone began speaking before she was going to be interrogated by them both.

“We have something to say.” Dean spoke up, nervously.

“Is this what I think it is?” Hermione asked Harry and Ron who shrugged their shoulders.

“We just thought it was time to tell you all, despite it being obvious but...Seamus and I are together.” Dean smiled so wide his dimples were fully deepened.

Everyone clapped.

“If anyone has a problem with it, I will not hesitate to shove a firework up-” Seamus was cut off.

“Okay! That’s all, anyone got any questions?” Dean wrapped an arm around Seamus.

“How long have you liked each other?” Padma asked.

“If I said it was a recent thing, I’d be lying. He was my first crush when I came to Hogwarts, I just didn’t realise for a while.” Dean gushed.

“He was always a wee brammer to me.” Seamus beamed and looked up at Dean.

“If only we were all lucky to end up with our first crushes.” Parvati spoke sadly, Harry didn’t know her too well but he did know she was speaking of Lavender. Everyone seemed to know as well, as their joy died down.

“Hey, at least yours wasn’t Gilderoy Lockhart.” Hermione laughed, breaking the silence successfully as everyone began to laugh and some agreed.

“I think we all had a thing for him, even the boys probably did too.” Padma pointed her gaze at all the possible straight guys with a frankly fragile masculinity.

“Hey! I certainly didn’t, he was a bloody awful bloke.” Ron shouted, clearly offended.

“Don’t lie, Ron. We didn’t hate him at first, we were just jealous of his looks, let’s be honest.” Harry claimed.

Apparently everyone was listening but not a single other guy agreed, Harry realised he basically just admitted to being attracted to a guy.

“Just because I hated the guy won’t make me deny he wasn’t the worst looking.” Harry implored.

Everyone just looked back at him, shocked. He supposed this answered the question he anxiously asked himself the day prior, how everyone would react if he revealed he was even the slightest bit attracted to men. Although he still definitely wasn’t, he pleaded in his own brain for no one else to hear.

Harry rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and attempted to push himself as far back into the sofa as he could.

“Yer looking a bit peely wally, mate.” Seamus noticed Harry was uncomfortable about the current topic.

He shrugged sadly in response. Harry was curious, so he shot a look over to Draco who was already looking at him. His face was blushed slightly and then he locked eyes with Harry for a moment, before looking back to Pansy.

“Sorry - who’s this Lockhart person?” Violet was confused, everyone just laughed at her confusion and she laughed back, nervously.

“That’s a story for another time.” Pansy joked and her smile lingered on Violet who was laughing.

“Oh! I forgot to mention, I have a diary documenting my time here. I’d love to have all your birthdays written down so I don’t forget to celebrate it!” Violet asked them all.

“I’ll pass the book around if you all just write down your date of birth on the open page, please.” She added.

After about 5 minutes, the page was filled with everyone’s birthdays. Harry was surprised that Draco accepted to sign, he thought he’d be reluctant or not care. Although, he probably just wanted everyone to know his birthday so they could buy presents for him. A few people had birthdays during the summer holidays like him, so there was not much point taking part, but they wrote theirs in anyway.

“Harry, we forgot to celebrate your birthday again!” Hermione erupted in complete shock.

“I don’t mind, honestly.” He smirked at Hermione worrying over something that didn’t matter much to him, as usual.

“We’ll have a belated little celebration tomorrow after classes. It won’t be much, Ron and I will go to Hogsmeade to get your presents. I’m sorry I forgot, again.” She placed her head on Harry’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Fascinating!” Parvati spoke up as she handed the diary back to Violet.

“What?” Violet questioned.

“Nothing. Well…”

“Oh, spit it out.” Padma smirked, guessing at the subject of what Parvati was going to ramble about.

“It’s just...some people here are more compatible than they might think.” She stopped herself from going on a divination themed rant.

“And you know that from birthdays?” Hermione was clearly trying to hold back from insulting divination and astrology simultaneously.

“Pretty much, yes. For example, Leo’s are one of the most compatible with Gemini’s. There are two people in here with those star signs who supposedly don’t enjoy each other’s company. I believe their hate is almost a facade.” She smirked.

“Wait, who are you talking about?” Padma spoke up again.

Parvati didn’t read the names out loud however but rather whispered in Parma’s ear, who started giggling.

“But how do people’s date of birth correlate with the compatibility of personalities?” Hermione did seem interested for the slightest moment.

“Both muggle scientists and divination experts have plenty of evidence proving how certain star signs have different personality traits. Therefore, personalities that are most compatible with each other can be revealed via your date of birth.” She explained in detail.

“I may hate Divination but even I can admit that’s fascinating.” Hermione replied, eyeing Harry who was completely bewildered.

“What’re you looking at me for?”

“Nothing.” She then looked back towards Parvati who was already smiling at her, as they both knew who the compatible people were.

Everyone seemed to have gone back into their own conversation or studying at this point. However, the astrology conversation was still going on and being overheard by Harry. Parvati had moved her stool to sit next to Hermione at this point.

“Gemini’s and Leo’s seem to fascinate and feed off each other, having a deep understanding of one another too. They also have a lot of interests in common and both have a need for attention.”

“That’s an understatement, especially for the Gemini in question.” Hermione giggled.

Harry was unsure why they seemed to be getting on so well all of a sudden. Hermione hated Divination so much that she dropped out but was now having an interest with it? It was odd, Harry thought.

“Sorry, who are you both talking about?” Harry butted in, after Hermione kept looking back at him every now and then, which irritated him.

“Oh, no one.” Hermione sighed.

Parvati and Hermione then shared a look before bursting into giggles.

“I guess I’ll have to work this one out on my own then.” Harry mumbled.

Hermione sympathetically laid her head on his shoulder. “Good luck with that.”

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Harry asked no one but himself, mentally. He decided this could be one of those moments where he needed to logically figure out something for himself rather than asking Hermione. Since that was where his life as an Auror was heading, he might as well get some practice.

“Whatever, I’m going to the library to study.” Harry stated, making Hermione and Ron share a shocked look.

He made his way to the library, alone for once. He needed to locate two books, the Occlumency one that Draco had and a book on Astrology.

He made his way over to the Divination section, picking up a book called skimming through the pages until he eventually found a section on star signs.

‘Born between July 23rd & August 23rd, Leo’s are natural born leaders who thrive in being authoritative and generous. They love the attention of others but also tend to be close minded and ignore the opinions of those that contrast their own.’

Harry felt offended by the latter, ironically enough, disagreeing with the information. He was a Leo himself after all.

‘Born between May 21st & June 20th, Gemini’s are adaptable and have a rapid need to learn and share their findings to impress others. They often revel in attention when exaggerating and stretching the truth which makes them one of the most cunning of the signs.’

“Cunning? Probably a Slytherin student, then.” He whispered to himself.

Parvati did explain how despite the compatibility of Gemini’s and Leo’s, the two people she mentioned don’t get on, supposedly. All the comments made Harry realise it may be Draco. Harry realised he doesn’t know Draco’s birthday and he probably wouldn’t be able to look at Violet’s diary again. He had to find out for himself, considering he never had a reason to know his birthday before this point.

He decided to forget about it for now and focus on finding the same Occlumency book Draco owned.

His eyes finally landed on ‘Opposing the Obfuscation of Occlumency by Oda Ogden’. He checked it out of the library and made his way back to the common room. There were less people in there now, some leaving to eat as it was now late afternoon, nearing early evening.

He sat by Hermione again, who was surprisingly still speaking with Parvati. As he sat down however, they stopped speaking.

“Don’t mind me.” Harry said jokingly.

“Find anything of importance at the library?”

“Just an Occlumency book to help with the lessons.” He lied. “I’ve been meaning to pick it up for a while.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before turning back to Parvati who raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“Time for food?” Ron interrupted Parvati and Hermione.

“Yes, Ronald.” Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

They both left the room before Harry which gave him a chance to play detective again.

“Hey, Violet, can I borrow your diary for a second? I’ve forgotten someone’s birthday and I’d rather not ask them, it’d be a bit awkward since I’ve known them for so long.” Harry acted and lied pretty well, he thought.

“Sure! Who is it?” She said, opening the book herself, not handing it to Harry like he’d hoped.

“I’d rather not admit that either.” He laughed nervously.

“No problem.” She handed the book to him and waited patiently for it back.

Harry mentally cheered.

‘Draco: June 5th’ was written in, rather nearly, Harry noted. He managed to recall that a Gemini was between the birthdates of May 21st & June 20th, confirming his suspicions.

“Thanks.” He said and handed the book back over to Violet who smiled back.

He left and headed to the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron were already sat at the Gryffindor table.

“Where were you?” She asked.

“Just needed to go to the bathroom.” He lied once again.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but got distracted by the awful sounds of Ron shovelling food in his mouth. She rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, probably realising she’d have to deal with that the rest of her life.

“You’re going to have to get used to that.” Harry joked.

“Oh, shut up.” Hermione sighed with a light amount of humour attached.

Harry’s gaze wandered around the room before landing on Draco, who was talking to Violet and smiling. Harry thought they wouldn’t get on but considering Pansy and her clearly liked each other, he was bound to befriend her at some point.

‘He can become friends with a new transfer student who’s a stranger but can’t stop insulting me after a tiresome eight years?’ Harry thought.

Harry got annoyed and looked over in Ginny’s direction instead, who was already looking at him. She clearly was embarrassed he noticed and looked back to Luna, who was probably rambling about some non-existent creature.

He’d speak to her soon, he promised himself.


	10. The Primitus Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco receives his gifted broom, Harry has a belated birthday & opens a mysterious letter.

Harry woke up slightly early, becoming somewhat excited to start the day, for once. Despite having a free period for the first class after breakfast, he got up graciously, showered and headed to the great hall alone again. He just had to pray that Draco was getting breakfast today, as his broom would hopefully arrive. 

He sat alone in the great hall alone for no less than five minutes before people started slowly pooling in. He made sure to sit opposite the Slytherin table so he could watch Draco, if he ever arrived, that is. Harry’s friends sat by him but he didn’t even greet them for a moment as he was distracted trying to search for a certain blonde in the crowd. 

“Morning…you expecting someone?” Hermione asked.

“Uh, no.” Harry moved his head back to his breakfast for a moment before bringing his head back upwards again. He was becoming rather impatient.

“You sure?” Ron stared at Harry, expectantly.

Harry just waved a hand flippantly in front of him to ward off any further questions. His eyes finally landed on Draco, who looked tired and was practically being dragged by Pansy. She was probably sick of him not always eating breakfast. Harry stopped looking at him and waited for the owls to arrive and when he heard the first squawk from above his head, he looked over to the Slytherin table again.

Draco was eating an omelette when the owl dropped the obvious broomstick-shaped gift on his plate. Harry couldn’t hear what Draco was saying but he knew he was expressing his shock.

“My omelette!” Draco didn’t move his arms, which were slightly in the air, for a moment before reaching for the name tag.

‘For Draco Malfoy.’

“What the...?” He was immensely confused. “For me? Did any of you get me this?” 

He directed the question at the Slytherin’s sat by him who were also bewildered. Pansy shrugged and Blaise furrowed his eyebrows.

“Open it!” Violet suggested.

Draco carefully unwrapped it and recognised the make instantly, a Comet Two Ninety. He had more expensive and faster brooms but that was in the past now.

“It’s better than nothing. I suppose.”

“Be grateful, even if we don’t know who bought you it.” Violet commented, Draco ignored her and proceeded to theorise.

“It definitely won’t be my father and I’m sure my mother would have informed me if she was buying me one. She’d especially ask which type I’d like too, it can’t be her. Not many others know that I don’t have a broom-” He paused in his ramblings.

He lifted his head up towards the Gryffindor table and the one he suspected was staring directly at him. Draco’s eyebrows furrowed together and looked him up and down. Harry’s eyes widened for a short moment in response, placed his hand under his chin and turned away. A small smile was echoing the sides of his mouth.

Draco picked his broom up suddenly and left the hall, knowing full well he’d be followed. Harry noticed Draco leave, of course, then decided to trail behind. Draco didn’t even need to turn around. He heard the footsteps move closer behind him, so he spoke.

“Bit odd, Potter. Only a few people know I no longer own a broom, I happen to tell you a few days prior to today and now a broom falls on my breakfast.” He turned around to face Harry when he finished speaking.

“I mean, it’s deserved for whoever chooses a boring omelette for breakfast.” He smirked.

“At least I have a good taste in - well, everything else you clearly don’t have.” He raised an eyebrow and once again assessed Harry, looking him up and down.

“That’s because you have a stupidly expensive taste, I don’t. Hope the broom isn’t too humbling for you?” Harry scoffed.

“So, you admit it was you that gifted it to me?” Draco squinted his eyes.

“Well, I…” He stopped speaking, realising he was caught out.

“Pathetic. What’s next? Christmas presents? Valentine’s cards?” He shunned, moving closer towards Harry, who was backing up slightly.

“Look who’s the ingrate now.” Harry sighed and placed his hand in his pockets as he walked away, back to the great hall. Draco didn’t stop him from leaving.

“What was that all about?” Hermione asked him as he sat back down.

“Nothing, leave it.” Harry had disappointment riddled in his voice, she could tell, as usual, yet didn’t push for him to explain further. 

“Anyway, after classes, I’ve planned a few things for your belated birthday. Would you like me to give you the schedule?”

“Schedule?”

“She’s gone a bit mad.” Ron joked, earning a glare from her.

“I appreciate it, Hermione, but I don’t want anything too big or extravagant.” 

“Oh, I’ll have to cross a couple things off my list then.”

“Do I even want to know?” Harry asked Ron, who shook his head in reply.

Harry giggled and proceeded to finish his breakfast. The day went by calmly for once, until his final class of the day, which was Potions.

“Now, for today's task, I am going to be testing the teamwork that is sometimes required in creating a potion. I ask for you all to calmly split yourselves into teams of two, no arguing or faffing, please.” Professor Slughorn asked of the class.

He turned to Ron and Hermione, who were already standing next to each other and smiled. That rules either of them out then, Harry thought. He didn’t know many others in the class but they had already chosen partners anyway. Padma worked with Ernie, Dean took Seamus’ arm, Blaise chose Theo. Which left the only two people without partners in the class; Harry and Draco.

“Wonderful.” Harry muttered, not as quiet as he hoped.

“Is there a problem?” Slughorn questioned, despite probably knowing he didn’t want to work with Draco.

“No, not at all.” Harry moved to sit next to Draco who rolled his eyes upon arrival.

They were tutoring each other in private, how bad could this be? Harry realised he could get through the sessions between them in private because no one could pry or judge. Now, everyone gave them side eyed looks to see how they could work together, like some lab rat experiment.

“Today you’re going to be brewing a Draught of Peace, however, you will do so without instructions or an ingredient list.” Almost every student sighed at this.

“You must correctly choose from the ingredients strewn across your desks and work together to produce the potion. I would like you all to equally participate as I will be monitoring you all. Good luck, you can get started now.”

“We’ll take each step in turns, you first.” Draco ordered but Harry complied, not wanting to argue in class.

Harry knew the first couple of steps but he was aware it got increasingly difficult as the process went along. He added the powdered moonstone until it began to turn green. Draco stirred it until it morphed into a shade of blue. The next steps went along swimmingly, until they had to add the powdered porcupine quills, which had to be shaken before placed in the potion.

“You’re not shaking them hard enough.” Draco claimed.

“You do it then.”

“It’s your turn. Just shake it vigorously, it’s quite simple.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook harder. His lips were tightly shut as his arms were practically wailing around in the air. Draco started laughly slyly.

“What?” Harry was slightly out of breath.

“Now you’re shaking it too much. Just put it in.”

“I didn’t even have to shake it that much, did I? You just wanted to make me look stupid.”

“Trust me, it doesn’t take that much to make you look stupid.” He smirked.

Harry just ignored the comment and proceeded to drop the ingredients in. Draco stirred the potion until it turned red. It was Harry’s turn now, he had to add more porcupine quills, the problem was that he couldn’t remember how much.

He took a guess and began dropping some into the potion but he was stopped. Draco’s hand took a hold of his, enclosing it so he wouldn’t drop more quills. Harry blamed the fact that his hand felt like it was on fire due to the proximity of his hand to the steam coming from the potion.

“I- Uh…” Draco removed his hand. “It’s supposed to turn turquoise, it’s almost blue, you put a little too much in.”

“Oh.” Harry placed the ingredient back down because his hand was still hovering over the potion.

There was a faint snort of laughter from the table across from them, coming from Blaise, who smirked at Draco. Harry ignored it but Draco looked upset and shot an angered glare in Blaise’s direction.

“C’mon, we’re almost done, stir it until it turns pink.” Harry requested impatiently.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, it’s meant to turn purple next.” Draco insisted.

“I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be pink next.”

“Being ‘sure’ isn’t enough. I, however, am certain and correct in knowing that it’s supposed to be stirred until it’s purple.”

“Fine, then do it and get it wrong, by all means.”

Harry was proved wrong less than ten minutes later, when the potion turned white as the last batch of powdered porcupine quills were added. This meant that the potion was near perfect and Draco was right.

“Don’t say it.” Harry begged.

“What? I told you so?” Draco smirked.

“Yeah, that.” Harry folded his arms in annoyance.

When Harry left the class, he was beyond annoyed and certain he was not in the mood for whatever Hermione had planned for his belated birthday, no matter how much he’d appreciate it.

“Ready for your birthday plans?” Hermione was beaming with excitement as they walked around the hallways.

Harry smiled weakly.

“C’mon, working with Malfoy wasn’t that bad was it? When I looked over at you two, you were holding hands.” She giggled.

“We weren’t holding hands!” He shouted a little too loudly, gaining the looks of a few shocked students around him at his sudden outburst.

“Okay...sure, let’s just get started with our schedule for the evening. So, first of all, you need your broom.”

“My broom?” 

“Yes, also, change into your Quidditch gear.”

“Are there even enough people to play Quidditch with me?” Harry changed the subject.

“You’ll see.”

No less than twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Quidditch pitch ready to play, when Harry bumped into someone unexpected.

“Oliver?” Harry said, walking up to hug him. “What’re you doing here?”

“Any excuse to play Quidditch with you, I’ll take it.” Oliver smiled.

“But what about Puddlemere United? Are you still on their reserve team?”

“Yeah, they’ve allowed me a day off. I may have used your name for leniency to get out of work today, though.” He laughed.

“Should I be expecting a howler from them about missing their best Keeper?”

“Certainly not, if anything you’d be getting recruitment papers!”

They joked for a while until more people started to arrive but the first person to walk in didn’t make Harry as happy as Oliver Wood returning.

“What the…? Pansy, you told me this was a Slytherin-only match!” Draco snarled over his shoulder. 

She mumbled something in reply and nudged him onto the field.

“Him? You invited him?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Well, I asked Violet to ask Pansy who asked Malfoy. Plus, it’s for old times sake, you can just prove you’re better than him. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“I suppose seeing him lose is a good birthday gift, thank you.” He joked, causing Ron to burst into laughter.

The laughter died down as Ginny walked in.

“Really? Objectively, that’s worse than going against Malfoy.” Harry sighed.

“Hey!” Ron shouted.

“It’s just - we’re not broken up but we’re also not together. Plus, she’s better than me at Quidditch, it’s just embarrassing for me to go against her! Why’d you invite her?”

“I thought it might help...but I can agree now, it wasn’t my best idea.”

“You think?” Harry mumbled.

He smiled awkwardly at Ginny, who just ignored him and turned back to Luna.

“I’m sure you’ll both be back to normal soon, just give it some time.” Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry’s in comfort.

“Alright, team one, gather round. We’ll be starting soon! Ginny, you get your lot ready.” Oliver ordered.

Ron then patted Harry on the shoulder and walked away.

“I’m playing against Ron?”

Hermione nodded as slight laughter escaped her lips.

The match began and Harry observed his and Oliver’s team, who were all Gryffindor’s. He supposed most people from his own house wanted to play with him, the others choosing to go against him. The team consisted of Demelza, Jimmy, Ritchie, Cormac, Andrew and Jack. They weren’t bad players but Harry hadn’t played Quidditch in such a long time, he couldn't recall how good they worked with him. The opposing team had Ginny, Draco, Vaisey, Tamsey, Harper, Grant and Andre. He just had to hope Oliver’s team was more coordinated since they were all the same house, unlike the other team. Both teams had people playing in positions they usually didn’t play, just to mix it up. Harry and Draco were still both Seekers, however.

His theories became empty words, as the other team were winning after just ten minutes. Ginny had scored thirty points already and Demelza had scored ten. It didn’t seem like they had any hope unless Harry would catch the snitch. Luck would hopefully be on his side as he looked up towards Draco, who was already looking back at him. Harry smirked at him as the snitch came into view besides Draco, who hadn’t noticed it yet. He furrowed his brows in confusion at Harry’s smirk, before realising the snitch must be in his vicinity. He began looking around wildly before looking back and Harry was out of his sight.

Harry had flown upwards and above Draco, where the snitch was flying around. He must have heard noise from above, as he started gaining speed on Harry. The snitch then moved rapidly to the left as Harry moved graciously with it. He wasn’t close enough to the snitch to grab it yet, so he held tightly on his broom and surged forwards. He looked behind him but Draco wasn’t there, he looked in every direction but downwards and when he did, he spotted him below. He had chosen the same strategy that Harry did.

Draco was closer to the snitch now and moved above and besides Harry. A few attempts were made to nudge each other off the brooms but both failed. They both were close to almost hitting the other players on the pitch but managed to dodge them all. Suddenly, the snitch shot towards the sky and they both looked at each other for a moment before following it. Draco was slightly closer to the snitch, so Harry hatched an idea to distract Draco and shock him into slowing down to focus on him.

“Hey, Malfoy!”

Draco turned to Harry for a moment but didn’t reply and turned back. He had to think of something to follow up with that would really throw him off, literally and figuratively.

“Wanna hold hands again?” Harry shouted with mischievous joy.

“What?” Draco was in complete shock. 

He halted on his broom for a second before realising Harry was now ahead of him and had used it as a distraction, he flew towards him. They were so high above the pitch that the players below looked like flies. The air was getting colder and he was worried there would be a repeat of the incident from third year again. He lifted a hand above to reach for the snitch but felt himself slipping off his broom, he attempted to grab the ends of it but was unsuccessful and fell completely off it.

As he fell, Draco looked between the snitch and Harry, clearly in two minds about which to go for. Harry’s broom fell past him and he was unable to grab it. Draco fell out of view behind a cloud and Harry’s heart was beating rapidly in shock. He swore he heard someone shout but the sound of the air took over the sound as he plummeted. He suddenly stopped in midair, unable to move, with his broom already countless meters below him. Draco flew down beside Harry, his wand fixated on him. He had used Levicorpus to save him.

Draco reached out a hand and Harry got on his broom.

“Is this you accepting my offer?”

“I will let you fall if you mention that again.” Draco threatened, completely serious. Harry didn’t want to risk falling again, so he stopped talking about it.

“What do we do about the snitch? One of us has to get it.”

Draco sighed as he looked around until he spotted the snitch. He flew so rapidly towards it that Harry had to grab on tight. Now he understood why Draco had held so onto him so tightly when riding a broom with him out of the chamber a few days prior.

After about fifteen seconds, Draco finally reached the snitch and grabbed onto it successfully.

“You have it.” Draco sighed, passing it backwards over his shoulder.

“Why?”

“As thanks...for the broom.” He claimed reluctantly. Now, accio yours, I don’t want to be seen-”

“Sharing a broom with me, yes, I know.” 

He did as such, eventually making it back onto his broom with a slight struggle, almost falling again.

“Uh...thanks, for the help.” Harry didn’t look at Draco, the words of thanks towards him feeling foreign and almost uncomfortable.

“Just go.” Draco closed his eyes and shook his head away from Harry.

Harry flew down rapidly, a sulking Draco following behind a few moments later. He made it to the ground where his team landed and gathered around him to cheer.

“Glad you haven’t lost your touch, lad.” Oliver patted Harry on the shoulder.

Although, clearly, he had lost it a little. He swore he heard a scoff from behind him which sounded a lot like Draco but he elected to ignore it as Hermione came running up to him.

“I thought something bad had happened, I swore I saw your broom fall.” Hermione worried.

“I’m still in one piece, luckily. Thanks for this, Hermione.” 

“That isn’t all, I have a few more things planned-”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to do anything more. This has made my day.” Harry said as he hugged her.

“You know, I went easy on the other team, didn’t want them to beat you. It’d be a bit rude, since the game was a gift ‘n all.” Ron shrugged.

“How can I ever repay you?” Harry questioned sarcastically.

“Well, you could-“

“Nope! Harry needs to be relaxed, this is his day.” Hermione interrupted.

They all started giggling and eventually made their way back to the dorms. When he entered, there was a birthday banner set up and small fireworks went off in the air, lighting up the room.

“Happy Belated Birthday!” Numerous people shouted at once.

Everyone who wasn’t at the Quidditch game was here and celebrating his birthday no less.

“Hermione-”

“Just shut up and enjoy yourself, Harry.”

“Happy birthday-ish, Harry.” Seamus told him, handing him a parchment filled with a beautiful drawing of them all partying as Harry blew out the candles of a cake. It was a spitting image of them all and drawn exquisitely.

“Did you draw these?” Harry was shocked.

“Of course not, I can’t draw for shite. Dean did it, his drawing skills gies me the boke sometimes. It is embarrassing when your jo’s the one with all the talent for both of ye.” He joked.

“Ah, well, tell him thanks from me.” Harry looked around in confusion. “Where is he?” 

“The eejit is probably off drawing the architecture of the school, as usual. Never stops when he has a pencil and parchment in front of him.” Seamus   
placed a nervous hand on his own neck.

Something nagged at Harry that he was lying about Dean’s whereabouts but shrugged it off, still amazed at how well Dean could draw. He turned back to the rest of the students and had a brilliant night that flew by, thankfully without drinking, for once. Once again, that was until they heard a knock on the door which made most scurry to act natural, like there wasn’t a party happening. Last time this happened, it ended up being Ginny at the door, which led to their kind-of-but-not-really break up.

“Potter, may I speak with you for a moment?” McGonagall entered the room then ushered Harry outside the door.

“Is there a problem? We weren’t going to party all night, it was just a bit of fun-”

“No, it’s not regarding that. I must admit, I regret only giving these to you now, as it was for your birthday but it only recently came into my possession. It’s a letter, reserved for your eighteenth birthday.”

“Oh, thank you-”

“I don’t think you understand, it’s no mere card. I was going to send it with an owl to you but it felt rather impersonal that way. It was given to me from a member of the Order but they were reluctant to pass it onto you at the time. It’s a letter...from Sirius.”

Harry picked it from her hands carefully, like he was holding a rare piece of treasure that could break with the slightest touch.

“Really?” Harry felt this was almost surreal.

“Yes, I suggest you read it in private. I think it’s important, though I haven't read it myself. I gathered it was too personal.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

Harry made his way back into the dorm, eyes not leaving the envelope in his hands.

“Are you in trouble for the party? I’m sorry, I just wanted to make up for missing your birthday.” Hermione grew quite sad.

“No. It’s not that.”

“Oh, is everything okay?” She could tell something was wrong.

“It’s from Sirius.”

“You don’t have to read it if you’re not ready, mate.” Ron became worried on Harry’s behalf.

“Yeah, I’ll just read it before I sleep.”

They just sat with Harry for the rest of the evening as the party carried on, he was actually glad the party started earlier rather than later, as the Quidditch game tired him out. Eventually, Harry decided to go to bed.

“I think I’m going to head off, thank you for a great day, guys.” 

“I wish I could’ve done more for your birthday but I was told I went a bit overboard with the original schedule I had.” Hermione smiled sadly.

“It was perfect, don’t worry.” Harry insisted.

It wasn’t until Harry opened the dorm door when he realised Draco didn’t attend the party, meaning that he was in bed.

“Thought you’d be up until much later, Potter, what sort of person leaves their own party early?”

Harry ignored him and strolled over to his own bed, placing a silencing spell around himself to block out any incoming insults from Draco, as he read the letter.

‘My dearest boy, Harry.

I am writing to you in paranoia, in the fear of the possibility that I cannot speak to you on your eighteenth birthday. Remus has had ideas since the day you were born, on how to celebrate such a day, Lily didn’t approve. She was already so protective over you and didn’t wish to think of the day you were finally able to legally drink alcohol. Your father had a good laugh about what type of drunk you were going to be, before Lily shot him a concerned glare.

I always wanted to tell you this story but I deemed it more appropriate to tell you on that day. Hence why I’m writing this, just in case I cannot tell you face to face. I hope I can celebrate it with you as James, Remus and I settled on the idea that you’d be quite the dancer when drunk. You were so energetic as a child, that was the best theory we could come up with. But, as your godfather, I request you drink responsibly, if you do at all. Though, I think that’s more of Lily talking.

I know by this point, if I am not with you, that I have already left you my home at Grimmauld Place. I hope that although it wasn’t the most welcoming home for me, you feel at home there. Kreacher can be a pain from time to time but you’ll get used to him eventually. Plus, I’m sure Hermione will set him straight and show him that muggleborns aren’t worthy of such hate. Speaking of your friends, I hope they are well too, they always remind me of the friendship between Remus, James and I. A bunch of little rascals at school, we were.

That’s all for now, as I’m sure I’ll speak with you soon. As I’m writing this, you’ve just begun your fifth year. I’d wish you luck on your OWL’s but I trust you’ll do brilliantly either way.

All the love, Padfoot.’

There was a little paw print scribbled next to where he signed his name which became ruined suddenly, as a teardrop fell directly on it. Harry’s body fell into shock as he was so engrossed in reading he didn’t realise he was crying. He turned to Draco to make sure he wasn’t looking and he was relieved to see he was practically glued to the occlumency book in his hands. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, wand and the letter as he decided to wander the halls.

He really wasn’t sure what to feel, so he let his feet take him throughout the castle until he eventually ended up at the top of the astronomy tower. He used his cloak as a blanket and left his head poking out as he wrapped it around his shoulders. He kept rereading the letter for too long, probably around half an hour, before he heard the door opening. He was about to put his cloak back around his head in fear it was a teacher, when he realised it was Draco.

“Oh, it’s you.” Harry drawled, which caused Draco to look shocked, as he couldn’t see most of his body when he walked in.

“Why are you here?”

“Honestly? I don’t know, this is where my feet took me. What about you?”

“I come here to...well, it’s none of your business actually.” 

They stayed in silence for a moment before Draco spoke up after strolling to the edge of the tower.

“Sirius.”

“Excuse me?” Harry was confused.

“That star, the really bright one, that’s Sirius. It’s one of the brightest stars. I believe it’s derived from the Greek word, Seirios, which means scorching or glowing.” Draco looked back down from the sky to Harry, who was looking at the letter again.

“That letter, is it from him?”

Harry nodded softly and thought that Draco probably saw him reading it earlier and theorised who the writer was.

“I never knew him that well. You know we’re distantly related, him and I?” 

Harry was just surprised that they had managed to talk to each other this long and calmly, without a single quarrel. He put it down to the fact that they were both immensely knackered.

“Yeah. At the Black’s home, there’s a wallpaper made up of the family tree. Sirius explained to me how you were related, as I was shocked to see you there. Sadly, I live there now and I have to look at your ugly mug even when I’m trying to relax at home. Quite disturbing, really.”

Draco scoffed, although there was a little laughter hidden in it.

“You should consider it an honour, I could gift you portraits of myself for every room there, if you’d like?” He offered, half joking.

“Christ, I’d truly have lost my mind in order to accept such an offer.” 

“Well, you already have, so I might as well give you them as soon as possible. Expect a delivery at Christmas.” Draco said, as more of a threat than a kind gesture.

“So, now you’re the one gifting me things?”

“Why did you do that?” Draco asked instead of answering Harry’s question.

“Do what?” Harry pretended he didn’t know what he was talking about, his eyes trailing the letter once again.

“Why’d you get me a broomstick? You had no idea why I didn’t have one in the first place, maybe I didn’t like Quidditch anymore?” Draco became a little angry.

“I found that unlikely. When practicing casting a patronus, the first memory you thought of was riding a broom. Hardly sounds like someone who hates the thought of being on one now, is it?”

“Whatever, I’m leaving.” Draco grew tired of faking niceties with Harry and turned away towards the door. 

“Hey, wait! I am curious, why didn’t you have a broom?” Harry stood up, tightening the cloak around him as the wind almost blew it away.

Draco didn’t look at Harry as he replied.

“My father broke all the ones I owned. Told me I failed him and the Dark Lord. And that I don’t deserve to own a broom or play Quidditch ever again.” Draco explained, sounding like he was letting out a breath he had been holding for a long time.

“You’re not a failure, Malfoy.” Harry made an attempt at consoling him, which also felt odd.

Draco still couldn’t look at Harry.

“Hardly, I failed on my first day at Hogwarts. Failed befriending you, it only went downhill from there.”

Before Harry could even muster a response, Draco left.

Harry supposed he was getting somewhere with Draco, as that was the most they had talked without in argument. Albeit an unhappy conversation by the end, it was still something. After around thirty minutes, Harry headed back to the dorms too.

Everyone was fast asleep by this point, yet Harry couldn’t sleep, so he stayed in the common room and kept reading the letter over and over again. He took in everything, how old the parchment looks, memorising the words, admiring the handwriting whilst tracing his finger against the dry ink.

He didn’t sleep much that night.


	11. The Manor Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Harry on a mission to a familiar yet disheartening destination. [tw // minor alcoholism implication]

Harry woke up feeling restless, his neck hurting immensely. His eyes opened to the sight of the common room which he completely forgot he slept in. 

“Oh, Harry. Did you sleep in here?” Hermione was immediately concerned, coming out of her dorms.

“Apparently so.” Harry was just as surprised as her.

“Is that the letter...from Sirius?” She seemed reluctant to mention his name.

Harry nodded and tried to pass the note to Hermione.

“Are you sure you want me to read it? I don’t have to, you know. It’s for you and you only.”

“Just take it.” Harry knew Hermione’s curiosity would get the best of her at some point and read it anyway but he didn’t mind. 

Harry sat up as Hermione seated herself next to him. She, as usual, rapidly got through reading it.

“The only thing that’s bothering me, is the fact that an Order member kept it from me. I wanna know who and why.”

“I mean, I don’t blame them. You might’ve not been ready to read it just yet.”

Harry looked angered for a moment, about to defend against that, yet he stopped himself. Not only did he not want to argue with his friends again but he knew she was right.

“I think I might take McGonagall up on that offer, to go see Madame Pomfrey about healing.”

“I think so too. Just know, everything will be fine. He’s gone now, he can’t hurt you.” She hugged him and Harry leant his head on her shoulder.

Ron strolled in the common room, looking tired.

“Am I that boring? You’re already cheating on me?”

They all knew, including himself, that Ron had moved on from the paranoia of thinking Hermione preferred Harry. So, he just decided to make jokes out of it from now on.

“Oh, shut up, you.” Hermione half-joked back at him, walking up to Ron, giving him a side hug.

“I should probably speak to Ginny.” The sight of them two together reminded him.

“See Madam Pomfrey first, trust me.” Hermione requested softly and Harry silently nodded in reply once again.

“Wait, what’re you doing up so early?” Hermione questioned Ron.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“For once…” She giggled, “Did you have bad dreams or something?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Probably just a one off, I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

Harry just sat awkwardly watching this unfold.

“Breakfast?” He finally spoke.

“Breakfast.” Ron confirmed, suddenly perked up.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, it was empty, yet the owls were already circling the air.

“Surely they shouldn’t be in here already?” Hermione was bewildered.

As they sat down by the empty tables, an owl came swooping down, dropping a newspaper and an envelope in front of Harry. He read the words so fast, he had to reread them to make sure his brain didn’t make up the words.

“Ministry attack, Death Eaters set free.” Harry read out in shock, Ron snatching the paper from him in disbelief. 

Harry couldn’t help thinking the first thing that came to mind, so he ripped the paper back out of Ron’s hands and dashed to the end of the hall without giving a second thought.

“Harry, where are you-”

“Just leave him to whatever it is, I’m sure he’ll tell us later.” Ron interrupted Hermione.

Students were now entering the hall, which made it difficult to get to his destination. There were less than usual however, since it was the first weekend and some chose to stay in bed. His eyes landed on his objective and he grabbed Draco by the arm, his friends luckily not nearby to stop him.

“What the- let go of me! What do you want?” Harry ignored him and shoved Draco against one of the moving stairs. 

He was so close to falling, which was Harry’s threatening intention.

“Did you or your father have anything to do with this?” He slammed the paper against his chest, not losing eye contact with him, trying to catch his every movement. 

If there were any indication Draco was about to lie, Harry didn’t want to miss it. Harry could tell the moment the words had sunk into Draco’s brain, the look on his face was a fear Harry had never seen before. His eyes were open wide, eyebrows raised and his mouth open ever so slightly in shock.

“I...trust me, I had nothing to do with this.” Draco looked back at Harry, who was still unsure if he was lying despite the truly distraught look on his face.

“How can I trust you?” Harry was completely serious, wanting a genuine answer.

“Come with me.” It was now his turn to drag Harry away, gripping his arm tightly.

“Alright, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that but do you really have to hold my arm that hard?” Harry sighed and luckily for him, Draco let go and Harry jogged a little to walk by his side.

“I was worried you’d get lost, like a little kid in a shopping centre.” He mocked in a fake concerned tone.

“I wouldn’t get lost, wait...how do you know what a shopping centre is?”

“I’m not completely oblivious to muggle things, you know. That’s besides the point, go fetch your cloak and I’ll wait out here.” Draco ordered as they approached the common room.

Harry just raised his eyebrows before doing exactly what was asked of him. He only did as he was told because he was merely curious where Draco was taking him. Once he gathered his cloak, he took a shaky breath before leaving. He wouldn’t admit to himself that the unknown that awaited him, the rush of the past few moments made his heart pound excitedly.

“Where are we going exactly?” Harry asked as they began walking.

“If I tell you, you’d refuse to follow me.” Draco answered honestly and Harry didn’t dare to theorise.

“I mean, I don’t really want to follow you in the first place. I just have nothing else to do. Might as well go on a little trip with my rival, you know, for the fun of it.” He replied sarcastically.

“Is that what we are, rivals?” Draco didn’t make any eye contact as they walked with each other.

“Just because he’s gone, doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Harry’s voice wavered a little and he felt he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“I was being more defensive about the term ‘rival’. I’d like to think we’re more…lifelong arch enemies.” Draco waved an arm horizontally in a line in front of them, in the manner of revealing a grand title. “Rivals make it seem petty, when it’s much more than that.”

“I was about to say I agree but I suppose arch enemies tend not to do that.”

“You can still agree with things I say, purely because I’m always right.”

Harry laughed mockingly as the only response, not wanting to debate further.

“We’re here.” Draco stopped in his tracks.

Harry truly wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings when conversing with Draco.

“What’re we doing?”

“You really never shut up and let things unfold, do you?” Draco sighed, “Homenum revelio.”

He cast the spell softly as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Draco turned to look behind them, presumably to make sure no one was following, only making Harry more concerned. Entering the office, Harry decided to take note of Professor Lyall’s belongings. There was a grindylow staring back at him in a tank at the corner of the room. Harry noted how similar the room was Remus’, which only made Harry sad, so he turned back to Draco who was standing by the fireplace.

“Why didn’t we just go to the transfiguration office? I’m sure McGonagall would let us use the fireplace there.”

“Just like you, if she knew where I was going, she wouldn’t let me go. Especially because you’re going with me. Now, hurry up.” Draco requested, his arm tirelessly and reluctantly up in the air.

Harry eventually made his way to the fireplace. As usual, it’s recommended that anyone using this form of transportation have their elbows close to their bodies, so they ended up standing pretty close to each other when they finally left. Due to their proximity, he could tell that Draco was shaking slightly with nerves, yet he was clearly determined he wasn’t going to change his mind about this. Harry didn’t recognise the address that Draco spoke of before he dropped the powder.

When they arrived, it took Harry a few moments of investigating to decipher their location. The walls were a pale cream colour and the ground beneath his feet made out of squeaky clean black wooden floorboards. It was so clean, that if Harry looked close enough, he could see his own reflection. He looked around some more, noticing black dressers, wardrobes and windowsill. There were green drapes hanging from the king sized bed, the covers and pillows made out of rich-looking black silk. That’s when the penny dropped for Harry.

“Is this…your room?” Harry pondered.

“Well done, you pointed out the obvious.”

“They let you have a floo network in your own room?”

“I only use it in emergencies, the Ministry recorded all it’s uses until after the trial. Now, we need to go before any Professors or your little cronies notice our absence at school. They probably think I’ve kidnapped you.”

“Is that not what’s happening right now?” Harry genuinely asked Draco, who peered back at him from the open door.

“Just put on your cloak and let’s go.” Draco rolled his eyes as he turned back.

“At least you won’t have to worry about your captive getting Stockholm syndrome.” Harry mumbled.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Harry covered his embarrassed face with the invisibility cloak.

Draco left the room, expecting Harry to follow and even assumed he did. Yet, he just remained staring at Draco’s room. It felt weird being in there, despite that, he couldn’t help but look around more. He went over to the set of drawers and admired the ornaments that laid upon it. There was a glass case, inside of it had a snitch painted in silver on show. 

Beside it, a silver snuffbox and a hand of glory resides, Harry knew not to touch either of them. What he did touch, however, was the black music box that was on a bedside table. He opened it to hear a piece of sinister music he swore he recognised. He remembered too late what it was, as a slight drowsiness hit him, so he rapidly closed it.

“Potter, don’t be nosy, it’s rather rude. Follow me.” Draco claimed in Harry’s general direction, as he must’ve seen the music box close itself when he entered the room.

“Now, don’t tell anyone about what you may witness.” Draco looked at the floor, in shame of the possibility of what’s about to happen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just shut up and stay back.”

Draco walked down the stairs, Harry following suit more stealthily as he shut the bedroom door behind him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry noticed this was the middle floor. They were now in the same place that Harry and his friends were captured last year.

“Father!” Draco shouted at Lucius, who seemed to be in more of a state than when Harry last saw him only weeks ago.

“Draco? Darling, what’re you doing home?” Narcissa spoke softly as she strolled elegantly down the opposing staircase.

“Do you have anything to do with this?” Draco successfully threw the paper all the way across to Lucius, who managed to grab it in the air as he stood up.

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing! This is the first I’m hearing of it.” Lucius was breathless by the end of his sentence and sat back down, taking a sip of his alcohol. 

Harry told himself he didn’t care but he noticed that he was drinking very early in the morning.

“What on earth is going on?” Narcissa strolled over to Lucius to read the paper in his hands, leaning behind the chair he sat on.

“Look at me.” She asked politely of Lucius as she moved slightly around the chair.

“I beg your pardon?” Lucius only moved his head but not his eyes, in her direction.

“Look at me!” She practically screamed, “Tell me you had nothing to do with this.”

“How dare you! I have been isolated in this home with you since the Dark Lord’s death, I only ever stepped a toe out of my own home for the trial. How could I have possibly been involved with this?” He was fuming with rage as he slammed the paper on the floor and Harry was almost intimidated by it. Almost.

“I told you not to speak of his name in this house.” Narcissa looked down from Lucius as she said so, then gave a sympathetic look towards Draco.

“So, that wasn’t you?” Draco looked at the paper on the floor.

“Of course not, son. I’ve changed.” He pleaded, placing a dramatic hand on his heart.

“Unlikely.” Draco mumbled, turning away.

“What did you just say?” Lucius stood up and stormed towards Draco with his wand in hand.

Harry held his own wand secretly under the cloak, preparing to attack Lucius but was beaten to it moments later. Narcissa impressively cast a non-verbal expelliarmus.

“Threaten my son again, I will not hesitate to use more than a disarming spell.”

“Your son?” Lucius looked like a deer in the headlights, more shocked over that than the threat to leave.

“He will only be as such soon, if you dare to do that again.” She warned, “Now, sit down and keep drinking yourself to death.”

He actually obeyed her and remained quiet ever since, walking back to the chair and slouching on it.

“Are you staying for the weekend?” Narcissa implored Draco in a soft tone, as if none of that just happened.

“No, I’m going back. Potter’s probably wanting to do more lessons, the sod is racking my brain.”

“I hope he’s well, keep an eye on him for me, please?”

Lucius scoffed, though they all ignored him.

“Why?”

“Oh, darling, please. You don’t have to keep up the act with me anymore, just go easy on him, he could use a break.”

Harry wasn’t sure what the whole ‘act’ aspect of her words meant, opting to interrogate Draco about that later.

“Whatever.” Draco muttered, once again turning away to leave.

“How’s Blaise by the way? Has it all been resolved? I rather like that boy.” She smirked.

“We’re- he’s fine.” Draco rolled his eyes and sluggishly walked up the stairs.

He almost forgot to follow Draco for a moment and was a few metres behind when Draco opened the bedroom door for him. Harry finally took off the cloak as they entered.

“Believe me now?” Draco sighed and raised an eyebrow.

“What did your Mum mean by that?” Harry ignored Draco’s question.

“I don’t know, she likes you, I suppose? I personally don’t see the appeal but she was never a Death Eater, she never hated you. I guess a part of her cares-”

“No, not the part about keeping an eye on me, though I appreciate it. I meant the part about ‘the act’?” Harry made air quote gestures with his fingers.

“None of your business. Just because I invite you into my home, doesn’t mean you get a free pass into the knowledge of my personal life.” Draco angrily defended as he strolled to the fireplace.

“Fine, I don’t care, although I did just stand by and watch most of your home life.”

“That’s what it’s like here now...and also why I told you not to mention it.” Draco grabbed the last of the floo powder which laid in an elegant pillar-like stand. 

He turned to Harry who was sitting on his bed, his hands stroking the silk covers.

“Hey! That’s Mulberry silk, get off!” He swatted his free hand at Harry.

“I mean, if I grew up with a bed like this, I’d ignore my terrible home life too.” Harry mocked, knowing he went too far he spoke again, “Sorry, let’s go.”

“It can’t be a terrible home life if I don’t consider it a home.” Draco said in a hushed tone before transporting them back to Hogwarts.

Harry chose not to question Draco further on that.

“And yes, I believe you now.” Harry spoke gently and looked sincerely into Draco’s eyes as they landed, before being interrupted.

“What’re you doing in here?” Professor Lyall spoke out.

“Well, we were just-” Harry began with an excuse.

“What’s wrong with your hair?” Draco pointed out.

Lyall’s eyes went wide, looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror, noticing his hair was bright ginger. His normal hair was dark grey.

“Probably just a student playing a prank.” He laughed breathily and without a trace of humour, “I’ll speak to Minerva to find the culprit.”

Draco and Harry nodded and attempted to leave.

“You still haven’t explained why you used the floo network in my office, without my permission?” He looked above his glasses, as he stared with his head down slightly.

“An emergency, I’m sure you’ve heard the news...about the death eaters being set free?”

“No, I hadn’t actually, that’s awful. However, you’re well protected at this school, Potter. They won’t get to you. Now go, before I report you to Minerva for breaking into my office.” He claimed rather emotionlessly.

Once they got to the outside of the classroom, neither of them began walking for a moment.

“I’ll say it again, tell anyone about this and-”

“You always say it like we’re involved in some sort of a sordid affair.” Harry joked.

Draco’s eyes went wide, probably wider than Lyall’s, moments ago.

“Whatever, are we doing a lesson today?” He tried to deflect from the subject.

Harry nodded and they made their way back to the dorm in an awkward silence. Harry didn’t dare bring up anything else he saw and Draco was clearly hiding something. 

It was a breath of fresh air for them both the second they entered the common room. Harry was bombarded with a hug, however.

“Christ, Harry, we were worried about you!” Hermione scolded him.

Draco awkwardly squeezed past the two of them to go to the dorm. 

“Why?”

“Well, first thing this morning we find out death eaters are loose, you went missing and apparently you were last seen with Malfoy. Naturally, we thought the worst.”

“And by ‘we’ she means herself alone. I trusted that wherever you were, you’d be fine.” Ron insisted.

“He’s lying.” Hermione whispered.

“Obviously. And don’t worry, I’m fine. I just asked Malfoy if he was involved and I don’t think he is.”

“Oh, you were gone for a little while for such a seemingly short conversation.” She investigated.

“You know Malfoy, can’t get anything out of him.” 

“No, I don’t really know that about him.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you’re not the one forced to do lessons with him. Speaking of that, I should head off.”

He entered the dorm, leaving a confused Hermione behind and grabbed his things.

“Let me guess, they really did believe I kidnapped you?”

“You overheard?”

“For once, no, just an estimated guess. Not surprised I’m right, as usual.”

“Lets just go get this lesson over with.”

The last time they did tutoring, Harry was teaching Draco to cast a patronus, so it was his turn to teach Occlumency again. They managed to make their way to the Chamber of Secrets once again, this time on brooms rather than on foot, hopefully without being noticed. It all went swimmingly at first, Draco didn’t insult his memories and Harry managed to control his emotions. That was until his thoughts began to centre around the Malfoy’s and the memories from earlier that morning surfaced in his mind.

“What did you just say?” Lucius stormed towards Draco with his wand in hand.

This time, unlike earlier, Harry’s reflex of holding his wand to protect Draco was now visible. He thought that only his conscience would ever have to recall such a memory but now Draco himself had seen it.

He lifted the spell from Harry, eyeing him up and down.

“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked, pretending to be innocent.

“It’s become...a thing now, hasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Can we just carry on the lesson?” He still hadn’t made any eye contact with Draco.

“It’s a thing now, us…” Draco hesitated for so long it almost sounded like a sentence alone, “Us saving each other. It’s happened a few times, just this week alone.”

“I’m not a sadist, I won’t just leave you when you’re in trouble, just because we’re ‘rivals’.” He placed air quotations around the last word, knowing Draco didn’t like that term to describe them.

“Well, I don’t do it because of that. Anytime you’re in danger, I only help because if I don’t, the entire ministry will be on my back. Unlike you, I don’t have a saviour complex.” Draco defended his own actions.

“Yeah, I sort of gathered that by now. Only do things for yourself, not for others.” Harry scoffed.

“Make up your mind, one moment I’m ‘not a failure’, the next I’m selfish. You really are quite indecisive for being the wizarding world’s great hero.” 

“I’m flattered you consider me a hero.” Harry’s sarcasm really did unveil itself more when he was around Draco.

“Whatever, let’s just get this lesson over with.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get pissy with me, you started it.”

Clearly Harry’s childish side came out too.

“I swear to- you know what? I’m not wasting my time on you. I give up.” Draco walked towards the brooms on the ground.

“Seriously?” Harry chuckled in disbelief.

“It’s like working with a five year old. Yes, I’m serious.” Draco turned back to Harry angrily for a moment, before picking up his broom.

“Alright, I won’t teach you how to cast a Patronus anymore either.” Harry made an attempt at a threat.

“Fine.” Draco said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Fine.” Harry didn’t believe it was, though.

He finally left and flew graciously out of the chamber. Harry wandered alone in there for a while, mindlessly tapping his foot on the little puddles of water, wondering how on earth his life went in this direction. He actually made some progress with Draco, not that he thought he wanted to but because he’d rather not get insulted every time he enters a room. Sure, it wasn’t as bad as it used to be but most of the arguments they were having now would have resulted in death, if they had occurred years earlier. They managed to control their respective anger a little more until it came to the Death Eaters being released and reluctantly saving each other's life every now and then. So, Harry called it progress, even if Draco just left him alone.

Harry sighed and finally strolled over to his broom and he flew much slower back to Hogwarts than usual. He just wished he could have days where he was allowed to stay in his own head and not have to explain everything to his friends and now his enemies too. When he finally got back to the castle, he landed by the hospital wing and decided there was no better time to speak to Madam Pomfrey. Yet, when he arrived, someone was already speaking to her. It was Draco, of course, because Harry’s luck had left his life too long ago.

“Here’s your potion, dear. Please don’t keep drinking it all at once, it won’t keep you in complete peace indefinitely. Also, take a look at the unpublished potion book I gave you, maybe it’ll inspire you to create your own. Just don’t tell Horace I took it.” She smiled and placed a weary hand on his shoulder, like they were good acquaintances at this point. 

Draco must speak to her a lot, Harry thought.

“I’m aware of that, it’s just...sometimes I can’t help it, I just feel-” Draco locked eyes with Harry’s and were wide open for a moment, like he was caught doing something compromising, before barging past him.

Harry was about to speak to him before Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

“These sessions are made to be confidential, please announce your presence before you enter in the future.”

“What does he need to see you for?” Harry couldn’t help his curiosity.

“What did I say, Mr. Potter? It’s confidential. You wouldn’t go around asking muggle therapists about their clients, would you?”

Harry shook his head.

“Now, I’m assuming you’d like a session too?” She smiled, weakly and sympathetically.

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve conversed with Minerva, she suggested that you see me. It was only a matter of time before either one of us approached the other.”

“Yeah, I suppose. How does this even work? Is it like you said, muggle...therapy?” He hesitated on the last word, like he didn’t want to admit that’s what he needed.

“Mostly like that...but as you saw, I give out a Draught of Peace if I deem it fit for the student. We can skip to that part, if you’d like? Just take it as and when you feel you need it, we can speak more in detail once we figure out a schedule for your visits.” 

Harry had to stop himself from laughing, he supposed everyone knew his story enough to casually and willingly hand him a prescription for a Draught of Peace. He found it morbidly hilarious.

“I’d like that, thank you.” Harry took the potion that she handed over and he left for the dorms.

It was only lunchtime yet Harry felt this day had been and gone. He wanted to chug his potion already, as today felt like a lifetime. He didn’t feel like eating lunch or joining his friends in the Great Hall, so he decided to go to bed. Except, once again, Draco was already in the very room Harry needed to go. It was practically a jinx at this point.

Neither of them said anything until Harry got to his bed and he took a verbal note of the book in Draco’s hands that he was reading, laying down completely flat on his back.

“A History of Potioneers? What do you need that for?”

He ignored him, Harry realised that Draco was the childish one now, using the silent treatment.

“The interior decorating in your room is boring, by the way. No personality or colour anywhere.”

Harry was expecting a jab at his own sense of style but to no avail, almost like he was fishing for an insult.

“Why do you need to see Madam Pomfrey, anyway?”

Draco got annoyed and gave in, slamming the book closed.

“You’re telling me you witnessed my ‘home’ life and you need to ask that question?” He turned to Harry in anger, sitting up on the side of the bed, facing him directly.

Harry was now the silent one, unsure how to respond, looking awkwardly at the floor.

“Exactly, now don’t disturb me again.”

Harry, for what he felt like was the millionth time today, listened to Draco. He turned to lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt awkward, so he decided to shut the bed drapes around the bed to pretend like he wasn’t there. This choice was disregarded around fifteen minutes later, when Draco spoke.

“You’re kidding me?” Draco scorned.

“What?” Harry asked, regrettably.

Draco used a non-verbal spell to open the drapes on Harry’s bed.

“I’m surprised about this, considering how terrible you are at potions.” Draco threw the book at Harry’s chest.

“Hey!” Harry shouted, slightly out of breath due to almost being winded by the impact.

“Just read it, if you can read, that is.” Draco laid back down on his bed, arms folded, staring at Harry and waiting for him to read.

Harry just rolled his eyes and read:

‘Not much is known about the adolescent life of potioneer Fleamont Potter. He was the son of the late Henry Potter, who often went by the nickname of ‘Harry’. Henry served as a prevalent member of the Wizengamot from 1913 to 1921. This brought even more wealth to the Potter family, despite their exclusion of the Sacred Twenty Eight, due to Henry’s pro-muggle status. His child, Fleamont Potter, only further added to and quadrupled this wealth, by growing up to create the world renowned Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion.’

Harry fell into shock, unknowing how to verbally react, he looked up to Draco.

“Done? Give it back.” Draco had one arm behind his head, the other stretching out to Harry.

Harry only ignored him and carried on reading, sitting up and crossing his legs.

‘Though we know little of his childhood or school life, it is likely he was Gryffindor, as most of those in the Potter family are. When he graduated, he created the potion which was popularised worldwide by the Daily Prophet, claiming on a front page story that it had ‘wooed American witches’. In his retirement, along with the birth of his first child, he sold the company. It is said his only current child, who according to the Daily Prophet is named James Potter, is now enrolled in Hogwarts. He has likely taken on a lot of the Potter family wealth but it is unknown whether he will hold the same amount of dexterity for potion making as his father.’

Harry rapidly stood up to make his way to find Hermione and Ron, since they probably didn’t know this aspect of his family history either or they would’ve told him already.

“Where are you going? Give my book back!” Draco shouted as Harry ran out the room.

He rushed to the great hall, as they were most likely still eating lunch. He was correct, Harry spotted them and sat down whilst slamming the book down fast, surprising Hermione to the point of coughing on her food.

“Look at this! It’s about my family.” Harry’s smile was wide.

Hermione read the pages, a lot faster than Harry did, she gained a soft smile and her eyebrows flew up high.

“That’s brilliant!” She slid the book over to Ron.

“Do you think…” She hesitated.

“My grandparents are alive? No. If they were kind enough to take in Sirius, they probably would’ve chosen to take me in too. Plus, Dumbledore would have given me to them instead of the Dursley’s. Henry has probably passed too...but it’s nice to know where I got my name.”

“I suppose that makes sense, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I know more about them now, so I’m happy.” Harry smiled weakly.

“It’s bothersome, out of all the books I’ve read over the years, the one with information about your family is in one I haven’t read. Where did you find it?” Hermione was astonished.

“Well, actually, it’s-”

“It’s mine.” Draco arrived and snatched the book out of Ron’s hands.

“I wasn’t done reading!” Ron shouted.

“That’s no surprise.” Draco strolled out of the hall without another word.

Ron’s mouth was open wide in annoyance.

“He has a point, y’know.” Hermione smirked, Ron sighed in response.

“Hermione agreeing with Malfoy? The world truly has gone tits up.” Ginny spoke from slightly further down the table.

They all laughed, including Hermione. Harry looked at Ginny who, for the first time in a couple days, smiled back. 

After lunch ended, most parted ways and Harry decided now was the time to talk to her.

“Hey.” He spoke, gingerly.

“Hi.” She responded, just as cautious as he was.

“Can we talk, please?” He asked and she nodded reluctantly.

They awkwardly walked outside to the courtyard and sat on a bench.

“So...?” She spoke out first.

“Um...I’m sorry.” He, once again, didn’t plan out his exact words.

“If that’s all, I’ll be leaving now.” She stood up.

“Wait-” Harry lightly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down.

“You were right, about everything-” Harry admitted.

“I always am.” Ginny shrugged.

He wouldn’t admit it but that reminded him of Draco.

“Well, yeah...I think you should know, I’m getting help. Madam Pomfrey is offering sessions to speak with her on occasion and she gave me a Draught of Peace. Also, I’m not doing tutoring with Draco anymore.”

“I’m happy for you.” She smiled.

“Do you think...maybe-” Harry really didn’t have a way with words but Ginny always understood what he was trying to say.

“Yes, I think we can work things out, I’ve missed you.”

She placed her thumb softly on his chin and looked at his lips. Harry smoothed his hand in her hair, which was practically glistening in the sun that beamed on them. They kissed quickly and softly, pulling back, she learnt her head on his shoulder as they stared off in the distance.

Harry felt better than earlier, just not enough to feel happy.


	12. The Hair Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco pulls a prank & Harry is sought out by the Minister.

Harry woke up to notice, even with his blurry vision, that it was very early in the morning. He placed his glasses on to see Draco reading the Occlumency book, he clearly hadn’t slept the previous night.

“Thought you wouldn’t need that anymore, since you quit teaching me it?” Harry’s voice was slightly croaky from only just waking up.

Draco just gave him a side-eyed glance before returning back to reading. His head leant back against the stone brick wall, legs up to his chest, as he carefully turned a page.

“Bringing back the silent treatment, got it, probably best for everyone.”

He still had no response, so Harry turned around and went back to sleep. Before he dozed off, he swore he heard Draco mumble something, Harry elected to ignore it.

Later that morning, when he woke up to see no one in the dorm, he deemed it to be almost afternoon time already. After a quick shower, he got dressed and entered the common room. There were quite a few more people than usual relaxing in there but it was the weekend after all. He finally spotted Hermione and Ron and lazily walked over to them.

“Morning.” He rubbed his eyes and turned to Hermione, sitting next to her on the sofa.

Her eyes shot up to something above his head in shock before smirking.  
“Good morning.” She flipped the page of her book, occasionally moving her sight to Harry.

“What was that look for?”

“Nothing.” She rested her eyes on the book again.

“Mate, your hair, it’s…” Ron began.

“A mess, I know. It always is in the morning, we all figured that out by now.” He laughed.

“No, I mean-”

“Leave it, Ronald.” Hermione sighed, though a little smirk threatened to peak out again.

“You two are too weird for your own good sometimes.” Harry dismissed.

“You should probably go get some lunch, the rest of us have eaten.”

“Alright, Kreacher could probably whip something up for me, see you in a bit.”

His trip to get lunch was an interesting one, filled with glares of all varieties. Some were looking at him like he did something impressive, some in a humorous or disgusted manner and others like they had looked a Basilisk right in the eye. Were they really seeing him with messy hair for the first time? Harry thought, unsure that was the case, as most people at Hogwarts had seen him in all sorts of states over the years.

He shrugged it off, as he was too hungry to care. When he arrived at the kitchens, requesting food, the elves just stared at him too.

“Sir, what would you like?” Kreacher, unbothered unlike the others, asked.

Harry requested a plain ham sandwich for lunch, electing to take his food to the Great Hall and eat alone. There were a few students, straggled across the hall, who didn’t pay attention to Harry. Once he had finished eating, McGonagall arrived before he left.

“Oh! Potter...” Her eyebrows furrowed together at the sight of him.

“Yes?”

“Uhm, oh yes, sorry. I need you in my office, please. Minister Shacklebolt would like to see you.” She seemed, at the start of her sentence, to forget what she came to see him for.

Like something was distracting her.

“Is this about the Death Eaters that escaped?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, if you’d come with me please.”

The walk to the office was silent apart from a few gasps from passing students. Harry thought they were probably just in shock of seeing him with the headmistress, theorising that he was in trouble.

“Ah, Potter-” Kingsley stopped in his tracks as he walked over to Harry.

“Is something wrong?” He shook the hand that laid out for him, with confusion.

“No, your new look threw me off for a moment. It doesn’t look so bad I suppose,” He didn’t give Harry a moment to reply. “Anyhow, it’s regarding what I assume you already guessed. I have a plan to uncover who’s behind the Ministry attack. You may be reluctant to be involved but it’s important that you are.”

“Okay…” Harry was unsure but it was at the request of the Minister, he couldn’t say no to the man again.

“We need you to get close to Draco Malfoy. I understand it may be difficult, given your history, but it’s vital you must. You shall enter his life, give him the impression you’re on his side in whichever way is easiest for you and extract any information he may eventually trust you with. I know it may sound like folly but we have no leads, if the Malfoy’s have any involvement, we must know of it. This is the easiest way-”

“There’s no need for all that, I asked him.” Harry deadpanned.

“I’m sorry?” He was shocked, to say the least.

“I questioned him, I don’t believe him or his family are involved.”

“How can you be sure? What did he tell you? How can you trust-”

“Believe me, just because we don’t get along, doesn’t mean I don’t know him. I could tell he wasn’t lying, just from his reaction to the news.” Harry lied, respecting Draco’s wishes for him not to tell anyone about the Manor visit the previous day.

Kingsley looked to McGonagall, who shrugged, then turned back to Harry.

“Potter, know that if you’re not one hundred percent sure, it will ruin this entire case. There may even be another attack if we don’t find who is responsible.” He barely blinked, focusing on Harry’s response.

“I’m sure.”

“I better not regret this decision to believe you. Now, are there any other findings you wish to disclose?”

“No, I was hoping either one of you or the papers would tell me.”

“Like I said, we have no leads. I barely recall what I was doing on the day of the attack, never mind figuring out who did it. It goes without saying to tell myself or Minerva if you find anything.”

“Of course. Out of interest, who escaped?”

“The Auror’s would probably prefer me not to say...but since you’ll be working with them soon, I find no harm in telling you. It was both of the Carrows, Dolohov, Rookwood, Macnair and Yaxley.” Kingsley’s head turned downwards at the mention of their names.

“Oh.” Harry couldn’t think of much to say, too in shock.

“I’m sorry, we’ll find them soon. That’ll be all for now, know you’re safe in these school walls, Potter.” He nodded.

“Thank you.”

He made his way back to the common room and told Hermione and Ron immediately.

“Have either of you found out anything else about the Death Eater situation?”

“No.” Hermione deadpanned, eyes flickering to Harry’s hair after answering.

“Right...because I just spoke with McGonagall and the Minister.”

“The Minister was here?” Hermione was shocked.

“Yes, he told me who escaped, too.”

“Who?” She closed her book in interest.

“Well, it was-” Harry stopped to examine the room and practically all of the students were there, awaiting his answer to Hermione.

“I’ll tell you later but it’s not good.” He deemed it confidential information, so he refrained from revealing it.

“They’ll find them soon, don’t worry.”

“He told me that too...and that I was safe at Hogwarts. Despite almost being killed by Voldemort in first year, a Basilisk in the second, Werewolves third, then Dragons and Grindylow’s-'' Harry didn’t see Draco rolling his eyes before Hermione interrupted him.

“I think that’s enough reminiscing for one day.” Hermione warned him, worried he’d need another visit to Madam Pomfrey already.

“I think I’ll take a sip of that Draught of Peace now.”

“Go do that.” She patted him on the shoulder.

He did as such, taking a breather alone in the dorm before taking much more than a sip.

When he came back into the common room, Ginny was there.

“Merlin’s beard!” She gasped at the sight of him.

“What?” Harry awkwardly looked from side to side, like he missed something.

She walked up to him, her fingers sliding through his hair softly.

“I mean, you do look handsome still, so I’m not against it.”

Draco scoffed.

Harry ignored Draco and walked up to the sofa, standing on it to look in the mirror above the fireplace.

“What the...which one of you did this?” He questioned Hermione and Ron before returning his gaze to the bright pink hair that laid messily on his head.

“Wasn’t me.” Hermione rushed to admit.

“Not me, either.” Ron followed suit.

Harry believed them before looking around the room, everyone looking innocent or laughing. It wasn’t until his eyes landed upon a smirking Draco, did he realise it was him.

“You!” Harry got out his wand. “Colovaria!”

Draco went into complete shock, rushing to stand up, walking up to the mirror himself. He graciously strolled over the table that stood in front of the sofa. He pulled aggressively on Harry’s shoulder, to move him away so he could look in the mirror himself. Harry almost fell off but Ginny held him in place.

Draco began to smirk, smoothing his quiffed hair down slightly, admiring his now pale mint-green hair. Harry’s spell wasn’t strong enough to turn it into the bright and comically-coloured vomit green he wanted it to be.

“It suits me actually, thank you.” He told an angry Harry.

He walked away and back to his seat, next to Pansy, who only made Harry more angry.

“It really does, actually.” Pansy noted.

“You should think about keeping it.” Blaise smiled at him.

Draco’s eyes lingered on Blaise slightly, his mind clearly sticking to his compliment more than Pansy’s.

“Oh my god.” Harry fell to the sofa, hands covering his red face.

“What? It doesn’t look that bad, I’m sure you’ll change it back soon.” Ginny reassured him.

“I’ll go to the library-” Hermione offered.

“No, not that...I had a serious meeting with the Minister and the Headmistress, looking like this.”

“Why didn’t they say anything? Even I tried to tell you, it was Hermione that stopped me, of all people it was her.” Ron pointed at Hermione.

“What do you mean, ‘of all people’?” She questioned, both of them ignoring her.

“They probably found it just as funny as him.” Harry gave a small nod, gesturing in Draco’s direction, who was still smirking whilst reading.

“You look fine...but I’ll help you get rid of it.” She said, trying not to offend him, now sitting on his lap.

Ron and Hermione noticed their closeness and smiled at each other, since neither Harry nor Ginny had told them about them making up. Draco had noticed too, shooting an odd look at Harry, for which he reciprocated.

“Hey, do you want to...go and look for a way to get rid of this?” Ginny whispered to Harry, smirking.

“Sure.” Harry agreed, innocently.

They both left, hand in hand, heading toward the library. Sure, they could’ve just gone to a teacher, but they felt it was an unspoken thing that would be a better experience to spend the time alone together. They strolled for a few moments before reaching the section on Charms.

“Might be a remedy somewhere in here.” Harry nudged his arm in the direction of the dead end bookshelf aisle.

They both grabbed a few books that could hold the counter to the charm and began reading. Ginny sat on one of the side tables whereas Harry sat by the back corner on the windowsill. He noticed that each time she picked up a new book, she’d sit closer to him when she sat back down to read. After fifteen minutes of reading in silence, she spoke up and was basically sitting right next to him by the time he looked up.

“I found it, right here.” She pointed her finger at the line with the cure and passed it to Harry.

He read the lines as she put a hand on his thigh, he didn’t pay any mind to it.

“Maybe you should keep it, at least for the day.” She suggested.

“Why?” He asked, not paying any attention to how close they were, still reading the book.

“You look good.” Her eyes were half-lidded now, Harry still didn’t notice, so she took the book out of his hands and laid it on the table.

She stood up, positioning herself in between Harry’s legs which were innocently dangling off the table. He placed his hand backwards behind himself to stay steady, finally realising what was about to happen. Her lips crashed with his, Harry noticed his eyes were still open a few seconds after they began kissing, he closed them softly. He moved his hand to the underside of her hair, which was tied up at the top of her head. For a moment, only the slightest flicker of a second that he missed it himself, he pictured the hair in his hands to be a pale shade of blonde.

He swore he heard a slight coughing noise from behind them but Harry carried on anyway, not caring. Her hair was becoming a mess, so without looking he untied her hair from it’s ponytail and slid his hands through it again. His hand landed on her back, before it fell any lower, a more prominent cough interrupted them. Their eyes opened at the same time, as their mouths detached, staring at each other for a second before they began giggling quietly.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, eyes still fixated on Ginny’s, their heads touching and neither of them looking at the person who coughed.

“That book.” Draco sighed.

Harry’s head shot up so fast that he bumped his nose roughly against Ginny’s.

“Sorry.” He whispered to her before throwing the book that was at his side towards Draco, who only just managed to catch it.

“Why didn’t you just go to Madam Pomfrey?” Harry asked, his eyes still on Ginny.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I like a good challenge.” Harry smirked, finally looking up at Draco.

“Was the ‘challenge’ attempting to have someone be attracted to you in the first place, in order to kiss them? I send my condolences, as that must be difficult to get through, Weaslette.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She mumbled.

“What?” Harry and Draco said in unison.

Harry looked back down at Ginny, whose face seemed both honest yet regretful.

“Nothing, you got your book, now leave.” She ordered Draco, without looking in his direction.

She leaned in to kiss him again and Harry was still looking at Draco by the time he reciprocated it. Their eyes were trained on each other until Harry deepened the kiss and he closed his eyes. He saw, before he closed them, a shocked and red faced Draco walking away rapidly. The kiss lasted much shorter than before, only around ten seconds, before they separated again.

“Shall we get your hair sorted then?” She questioned, sadly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing...you’re not only into me for my pink hair, right?”

“Harry, I’m dropping you the second it changes back.” She joked.

By this point, Harry forgot all about the dig Ginny made at Draco about the kiss.

Draco certainly didn’t.

They eventually came back to the common room with a blushing and brunette Harry, though the walk there was awkward. Ginny looked confused, saddened almost, about something. Harry chose not to pry because he knew she was open and bold enough to tell him what she was thinking, if she really wanted to. They finally entered the room and both of them put on a happy demeanor for the others.

“I actually kind of miss it now.” Hermione claimed as they walked in.

“Agreed.” About five other students spoke out at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

“Did it take a whole ritual to get rid of that hair? You were gone for ages.” Ron interrogated them.

“Yeah, something like that.” Ginny smirked.

“It was like an out-of-body experience, really.” Harry explained, smiling.

“He was truly under some sort of spell.” Ginny added, causing them to uncontrollably giggle as they moved to sit on the sofa next to Ron and Hermione.

Harry didn’t notice him until now but Draco, who was previously sitting alone, walked out and towards the dorm with an uncomfortable look on his face. His hair was back to normal, Harry realised.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ron asked, face scrunched.

“He wasn’t particularly fond of the spell.” Ginny tried to add to the joke more, Harry only fake laughed, wishing to forget this entire embarrassing day had happened.

It wasn’t until many hours later of chilling in the common room with his friends, that it hit Harry.

“Wait…” Harry realised.

The three of them turned to him silently awaiting a follow-up, since he interrupted whatever conversation they were having, which he was ignoring.

“The Minister told me he barely remembered the day of the attack at the Ministry. What if someone involved removed his memory?”

“It’s a bit of a stretch...but maybe he saw who was involved, even tried to prevent it but someone managed to use that spell on him.” Hermione theorised.

“I need to tell McGonagall.”

“Do you need us to come with you?” Ron offered.

“It’s fine, I’m sure the Minister wouldn’t want to know I’ve told people about our conversation.”

“I guess so, good luck mate.” He replied before Harry left.

His trip to the Headmistress’ office felt longer than it usually does, his feet feeling like they were made of lead. He should be worrying about the loose Death Eaters, not planning a petty revenge prank on his school rival.

Not a rival, he prefers ‘lifelong arch enemies’, Harry corrected his own thoughts.

He eventually made it to McGonagall’s office and knocked on the door lightly.

“Potter, your hair is back to normal.” She stated the obvious.

“It was a prank, Malfoy’s doing.”

“Ah, well...there are much more violent pranks he could’ve performed. It’s a relief that it wasn’t anything worse.”

“Yeah, I suppose…”

“Is there something you needed?”

Harry realised he got distracted, by thinking of Draco, that he forgot what he was doing here.

“Oh, I was going to send an owl to the Minister but I thought it best to inform you first. I have a theory regarding the Death Eater attack.”

“Go on.”

“The Minister said that he couldn’t recall what he was doing that day, which could be a normal coincidence...”

“But?”

“But I think he could’ve been obliviated.”

“I don’t believe either of us thought of that, I’ll send an owl to the Auror office immediately. I never doubted it for a second but I know you’ll make a brilliant auror.”

“Thanks.” He wasn’t sure.

She left the room, leaving Harry to his own thoughts once again, which never ended well. He was about to leave but heard the soft flow of water behind him. His eyes shifted behind him to the pensieve, then to Albus’ memories, which were collecting dust.

He went over to the case, opening it and taking an innocent gander. His hands lightly tickled the quaint casing of the memories, until his hand stopped on one.

‘Travers, Hogwarts, 1927.’

Harry thought he’d love to witness what Albus was like, not only when he was younger, but as a teacher.

“Sorry for prying, sir.” He whispered to the painting of Albus, who was still asleep.

He carefully carried the memory and poured it lightly into the Pensieve.

His vision regained stability and his eyes eventually focused on his surroundings. The room had barely changed, he was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. A gaunt and angry looking man had his gaze trained on someone, so Harry followed his sight. When his eyes landed on, in Harry’s opinion, a rather good looking man. He had a small beard, his brown hair neatly slicked back and wearing a tidy grey suit without a blazer. Harry hadn’t figured out who it was until he surveyed the room further, unable to pinpoint anyone who looked more like Dumbledore, apart from the man in the suit.

That must be him, he deducted. There were what Harry assumed to be Auror’s scattered around the room, guarding every angle around Dumbledore.

“Newt Scamander is in Paris.” The tall, thin and angered man spoke.

“Really?” Albus questioned, smiling in feigned disbelief.

“Cut the pretense, I know he’s there on your orders.”

“Well, if you’d ever have the pleasure to teach him, you’d know Newt is not a great follower of orders.”

Harry smiled at this, knowing that he’d have to meet far more difficult students in the future.

The man threw a book into Albus’ hands.

“Have you read The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus?” He placed his hands in his pockets.

“Mhm, many years ago.”

“A son cruelly banished, despair of the daughter, return-”

“Yes, I know it.” Albus interrupted, moving to sit slightly on the table he previously leant on.

“There’s a rumour this prediction refers to the Obscurial. They say Grindelwald-”

Harry was fascinated, he knew about Grindelwald but not of an ‘Obscurial.’

“As a highborn henchman, I’ve heard the rumour.”

“And yet, Scamander appears wherever the Obscurial goes...to protect him. Meanwhile, you’ve built up quite the little network of international contacts.”

Albus smiled in annoyance.

“However long you keep me and my friends under surveillance, you’re not going to discover plots against you, Travers, because we want the same thing, the defeat of Grindelwald.”

Albus sighed, before carrying on.

“But I warn you, your policies of suppression and violence are pushing supporters into his arms.”

“I’m not interested in your warnings. Now...it pains me to say it because, well, I don’t like you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, he already hated this man and knew absolutely nothing about him but his name. No Auror would’ve dared speak to him this way in the last years he had known him, Harry realised.

They laughed sarcastically together for a second.

“But, you are the only wizard who is his equal...I need you to fight him.” Travers stepped closer to Albus.

“I can’t.” He seemed saddened by this.

Harry was confused, he was known to be the great defeat of Grindelwald, so why was he reluctant when they asked him to do so?

“Because of this?” Travers took out his wand, using a non-verbal spell.

Albus stood up, moving closer to the image Travers placed in front of him. It was a memory of two young men, one Harry recognised to be Grindelwald. It’s the one he saw in the fragments of Gregorovitch’s memories, that were forced out by Voldemort, the man who stole the Elder Wand.

“You and Grindelwald were as close as brothers.”

“Oh, we were closer than brothers.”

Harry didn’t know what that meant. How can two men possibly be closer than brothers?

The image of a young Grindelwald morphed into one of him a little older. He had paler hair, now with facial hair, looking almost haunting. No more scarier than Voldemort, Harry noted.

“Will you fight him?” Travers began to lose his patience, his voice becoming angrier.

“I can’t.” He seemed sadder now, after viewing the memories.

“Well, then you have chosen your side.” He backed up before casting a spell, cuff-like bracelets appearing on Albus’ wrists.

“From now on, I shall know every spell you cast. I’m doubling the watch on you and you will no longer teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

Albus turned around to lean his hands on the table, as if to steady himself from raging.

Travers turned to one of the men in the room, who also didn’t look too bad, in Harry’s mind.

“Where’s Leta? We need to go to Paris.”

The rest of the Auror’s left, aside from the one Travers spoke to, as Albus called for him.

“Theseus…”

The Auror slowed his walking pace but not completely, unknowing whether to converse with Albus alone.

“Theseus, if Grindelwald calls a rally, don’t try and break it up. Don’t let Travers send you in there. If you ever trusted me-”

Travers spoke from outside the classroom, calling for Theseus, as he finally turned to Albus.

Travers called out for him again, Albus only smiled before Theseus finally left. The memory ended and Harry lifted his head up. He took a moment to breathe, to take everything in. What was an Obscurial? Why was Travers so brave to stand up to Dumbledore? Who was Leta? Why was Dumbledore reluctant to fight Grindelwald?

He moved back over to the casing of memories, his eyes finally landing on a few memories marked ‘Leta Lestrange’. So, she was a relative of Bellatrix? Harry’s mind ran wild, wanting to know everything, until the door opened.

“Oh, you’re still here?” McGonagall glanced between Harry and the memories in his hands, “Doing a bit of research?”

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to-”

“It’s fine, what use do the memories have for him now? I was in half a mind to give them over to the Ministry but I suppose it’s too personal for that. I doubt he’d want them dissecting his memories, even though he’s...” She hesitated.

“What’s an Obscurial?” Harry blurted out his thoughts.

“I think that’s a conversation for another time or perhaps a personal trip to the restricted section of the library. They’re far too complex beings to summarize. Though I’ll admit, I worried that you’d be one, growing up with those awful magic-hating muggle’s. Oh, ignore my incessant rambling. It’s late, go back to your dorm, Potter.” She patted him on the shoulder before sitting back at her desk.

“Before I go, did Professor Lyall find out who caused the hair incident?” Harry investigated, casually.

“What incident?” She seemed genuinely confused.

“Oh, he said he would tell you. We- I mean, I saw his hair a colour that was different to its natural one. Said it was probably a prank, told me he’d report it to you, that’s all.”

“Well, thanks for telling me, I’m sure he was just getting round to it or just forgot.”

“No problem. Sorry again, for snooping.” He laughed airily.

“You and your friends do little else, my boy.” She mumbled in a humorous tone before Harry left.

He walked faster back to the dorms than the original trip to the office, since his mind was no longer on Draco. He learnt so much in the past few minutes and he genuinely had the motivation to learn more, for once. Probably due to it being the only time he wasn’t looking for something in order to defeat or find the thing he was researching, since it was from a time that’s been and passed. He wouldn’t have to deal with whatever he was learning about, it was just random information on subjects that didn’t affect him.

When he entered the common room, it was empty. He was annoyed, as he wanted to dump all the information he just discovered onto what would probably be an eager Hermione, yet they had all gone to bed at this point.

“Harry?” Ginny asked, peeking out the dorm room.

“Ginny? Why aren’t you at your own dorm?”

“Earlier I saw Hermione tuck Ron into bed, like a literal child might I add, which is when I discovered I could technically stay in your dorm room. If you’ll let me?”

Harry became nervous all of a sudden, although he knew she wouldn’t try anything whilst there were other students in the room, so he washed away any worries.

“Sure.” He nodded.

“I’ll just leave the regret of sleeping in my clothes instead of pyjamas for tomorrow.” She laughed, reaching a hand out to him.

He took it and they walked, as silent as possible, to Harry’s bed. They spent a few minutes adjusting themselves but he still felt uncomfortable no matter what position they were in. Ginny was in the furthest corner facing the wall and Harry’s on his back. He noticed the drapes around Draco’s bed were closed, Blaise asleep in the next bed and Ron snoring away in the furthest bed from Harry.

Eventually, he did get to sleep and his dream was yet another confusing one.

____

_Harry's eyes were aching as he opened them to a bright sky, so he turned to his side. Cedric laid there, like the cover of a muggle magazine, posed elegantly as the sunlight hit him in all the right places. The light of the sun casted a shadow beneath his cheekbones, making them more pronounced than usual. There were miniscule freckles dotted along his nose, as he must be one of those people whose freckles come out in the sun as opposed to burning or tanning. The slight melanin of Harry’s tawny beige skin usually saved him from turning bright red in the sun. Though he’d usually catch a tan that led him to a slightly more strong, warm brown tone._

_They were at the Quidditch field again, Harry reluctantly forcing his hand away from the grass to stop himself from pulling it._

_“Is it what you really want?” Cedric spoke softly._

_“What, exactly?”_

_“Her.”_

_“What? Ginny and I?”_

_Cedric nodded softly._

_“Of course it’s what I want. Why?”_

_“It’s not me asking you.”_

_Harry remembered that Cedric, in his now occasional dreams involving him, was basically a reflection of his own mind trying to tell him things._

_Harry looked away in anger due to his own brain putting him through this again._

_“Why do you think it isn’t what I want?” Harry spoke to the sky._

_“Because you hate it when she’s giving you the attention you want from him.”_

_“Who’s ‘him’?” Harry turned back to Cedric who, like the last time, disappeared when he needed answers most._

_Harry remained oblivious._

When he woke up, his sight was in the direction of where Cedric was in his dream, his eyes now on Draco’s bed curtains. Harry looked away whilst still laying on his back, attempting to ignore whatever his mind was trying to tell him.

“Are you okay?” Ginny whispered, her face away from Harry’s, towards the wall.

Harry figured she could feel him fidgeting.

“Yeah, just a bad dream.” He mumbled back.

“Turn over.” She ordered, quietly, turning to face Harry.

“Why?”

“Just trust me.” She kissed him on the cheek before he eventually turned over.

He moved his body to the left, facing in Draco’s direction again, Ginny moved the same way but this time slipping her arm around Harry’s side. She was now ‘the big spoon’. He felt a little less uncomfortable than earlier but still felt odd. He really didn’t think he’d ever get used to this. Even if his future alongside Ginny lasted the rest of his life, he wasn’t sure he’d feel comfortable doing all the things he did with her today, forever.

Would it ever feel right? He thought, now unable to sleep.


	13. The Hoodwinked Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall becomes mysteriously ill and Harry attempts to 'befriend' Draco.

Harry woke up much differently than any day the past week because he technically didn’t awake from a sleep at all. He opened his rest deprived eyes and realised it was Monday. So, he's feeling much worse, knowing he has to go to class with next to no sleep.

“Morning.” Ginny spoke softly, her voice a little rough after waking.

“How’d you sleep?” Harry asked, his voice also slightly croaky.

“Good, I’ll have to head to my dorm now, to get dressed properly.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you at breakfast.” Harry moved to sit on the side of the bed so that Ginny could get out.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone that you’re the small spoon in the relationship.” She joked before leaving, awaking all the other boys.

“Hey!” Harry sighed afterwards, placing his hand on his face before slipping back into bed.

“You’re really the small spoon? Bit embarrassing, mate.” Ron joked from the other side of the room.

“Shouldn’t you be busy oversleeping?” Harry diverted the subject.

“I haven’t even slept in the first place, I’m dreading class today.” Ron yawned.

“You dread class everyday.” Harry joked.

Harry heard a sigh come from Draco’s direction as he removed the drapes around his bed and headed towards the bathroom, before Blaise spoke up.

“Can’t you and your sidekick have your catch up at Breakfast?” He said, tired yet annoyed.

“Do you speak for Malfoy now, since he’s not talking to me?” 

“Why, are you upset he’s not giving you attention for once?” Blaise retorted.

Harry didn’t respond, only furrowed his eyebrows and angrily got up out of bed.

The rest of the morning, aside from that, went smoothly. When Harry entered the Great Hall, he spotted Ginny immediately and walked over to her.

“Morning, again.” He spoke, bringing Ginny out of her conversation with Luna.

“Lu, I’ll speak to you later.” She turned back before walking away with Harry.

“Of course.” Luna’s voice had a hint of sarcasm that both Ginny and Harry missed.

They strolled back to where Ron and Hermione were, sitting opposite them on the benches.

McGonagall tapped her golden spoon against her glass goblet and began her speech.

“As you all know, there has been an attack on the Ministry. They are working hard to capture those who escaped but know that you’re safe at Hogwarts.” 

Not a single student was shocked, at this point everyone knew that Hogwarts was practically central to all magical warfare. A laugh sounded out from behind Harry, he almost laughed along until he realised it was Draco. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back around to Ginny, who shot him an odd look.

“What?” He whispered.

“Nothing.” She smiled with a hint of sadness behind her eyes, before returning her gaze to McGonagall.

She eventually finished her speech to the unphased students who were more concerned with eating breakfast than loose Death Eaters. It seemed that even the first years were prepared to experience some degree of uncertainty of dark wizards’ actions, despite Voldemort’s death. Harry felt the same way, a quiet year at Hogwarts was like asking for the impossible by now, especially since he and his friends got the brunt of it.

“So, potions first thing, yeah?” Ron spoke up.

“Sadly, yes.” Hermione sighed.

“As long as I don’t have to work with Malfoy again, I’m good.” Harry hoped.

“Why? I thought things were getting better, with the studying and everything?” Hermione stopped eating her food for a moment.

“No, we’re not doing those lessons anymore.”

“What? When did you decide this? Why did you not tell me?” Hermione almost tripped over her own words with how fast she spoke.

“He quit. I told Ginny, I guess I just forgot to tell you both.” He explained, flippantly.

“I thought you both knew, sorry.” Ginny said before eating another mouthful of her toast.

“He quit? Harry, what did you do?” Hermione raised her eyebrows.

“Why do you assume it was my fault?” 

“He’s a Slytherin, one of his main traits is determination, he wouldn’t just drop something casually unless something made him. So, what did you do?”

“I may or may not have told him that he only does things for himself, not for others.” Harry made a lousy attempt at honesty.

“Too right.” Ron mumbled.

Hermione intentionally dropped her spoon and glared at Harry.

“He’s helped you on more than one occasion and to thank him...you call him selfish?”

“Why do you care about me making up with Draco so much?”

“Because your petty obsession of getting him back for everything only makes each year more difficult for us. He just retaliates more and hurts us too. Maybe, if you try to mend things with him, it’ll make your friends' lives much easier.”

“Why does him having some morals for once have to be brought out by me?”

“He clearly values something in you, otherwise he wouldn’t have saved you as much as he did.”

“He told me he only did that because if he left me to die, the Ministry would be on his back. He could get put in Azkaban, it’s close to murder.”

“Christ, Malfoy is a bad liar and I didn’t even have to be there to be able to tell.” Hermione returned to his food.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, Harry. Let’s all just eat and get to class.”

Ginny didn’t eat the rest of her food, only occasionally stabbing her beans lightly with her fork. Harry noticed but elected to not point it out directly to her. She split from the rest of them after breakfast, heading to Divination as the rest headed to Potions. As if Harry’s tiresome morning couldn’t get any worse, the exact thing he wished wouldn’t happen in Potion’s class actually happened.

“If you’d all take on the partners you chose in the previous class, we can begin.” Slughorn requested.

“Are we gonna keep these partners for the rest of the year?” A random seventh year student questioned.

“Yes, can’t have pupils arguing over who’s going with who every single lesson, can I?” He laughed awkwardly.

Harry walked over to Draco, who was absentmindedly staring at nothing, with his hand under his chin.

“I feel like fate has it out for both of us.” Harry sighed.

Draco didn’t respond, only preparing their ingredients, as Slughorn requested they create a Confusing Concoction from memory.

“This potion is going to be interesting to make when one person refuses to speak.”

Draco moved the Pungous Onions onto the cutting board with his wand, Harry cut them into strips and levitated them into the cauldron. Harry figured this wasn’t going to work out even if Draco was communicating with him, so he thought he might as well have some fun.

He intentionally placed the incorrect ingredient in next but Draco didn’t even pick up on it.

“I just put the Daisy Petals in the mortar.” Harry claimed.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders lightly, waiting for him to correct his mistake.

“That’s clearly the wrong one.” He elaborated.

He still didn’t reply, becoming impatient.

“Do you want to fail Potions class?” Harry genuinely questioned.

“No, I want to strangle the life out of you.” Draco finally responded, nonchalantly, making no eye contact.

“Right, good. You’re back to normal then.”

“You really must be mad if you’re intentionally failing class just to get me to speak to you, Potter.” He finally looked Harry in the eye, his eyebrows creasing in disbelief.

“That’s not what-”

“Settle down, boys, focus on the potion making please.” Slughorn ordered as he strolled past their desk.

Harry restarted the potion process with the correct ingredient, adding nine Lovage Leaves, as Slughorn walked away.

“Whatever, I don’t care if you don’t speak to me, it’s just easier to get this over with if you do.”

“Sure, if telling yourself that helps you sleep at night. Though clearly nothing helps when you can’t even sleep when there’s a girl next to you.” Draco added the six Daisy Petals as he insulted Harry.

“Again, what’s that supposed to-” 

Harry heard squeals from the other side of the room, from both Ron and Hermione. They seemed to have mishandled the Pungous Onion, causing it to release gas of an extremely disgusting odour, which was obvious to Harry as they were both holding their noses. The gas itself was faint yet slightly visible because Harry could see it tickling Hermione’s long finger-coiled hair, as she tried to swat it away with her free hand.

“Stop twisting my words.” Harry ignored his friends’ situation, more concerned with Draco.

“I would stop speaking but you’re thoroughly against that.” Draco made eye contact with Harry again, glaring as deeply as ever.

Harry sighed and turned away, pulverising the leaves and petals into a thin paste in the mortar, angrily slamming the pestle every few seconds. After he was satisfied with how attenuated the paste was, he slid the mortar over to Draco, who poured the concoction into the cauldron. 

“Now, hopefully some of you should’ve reached the brewing step by now, leave it for as long as you think it may need. Whilst waiting for it to brew, please use that time to study for any other class.” Slughorn suggested to them all, as Draco brought out his Occlumency book.

“What do you really still need that for?” Harry asked, Draco sighing before ranting.

“If the Death Eaters find me, for whatever reason, they may attack me or try to get information. I can then deflect some of those attempts with Occlumency, hence why I’m still reading, despite being better than most at this subject. I can’t imagine you’ve prepared yourself for anything like this, if they attack?” He took a deep breath after he declaimed his ideas.

“I would be able to, if you didn’t have a tantrum and stop tutoring me.” Harry managed to turn this around to being Draco’s fault, even though he knew it wasn’t.

“Tantrum? Says the person who told me that I started the argument, like a child.” 

“You did start it, with that rant about us saving each other all the time.”

“As I explained, the Ministry-”

“You’re right, the Ministry probably would be on your back for leaving me to die but it really does just sound like a half-truth.” Harry admitted.

“Why would I willingly and repeatedly save someone who once almost caused me to bleed to death?” Draco sneered, now glaring directly at Harry.

Harry didn’t respond for almost an entire minute, finally deciding to pick his words carefully, though it still didn’t necessarily sound that great out loud.

“I didn’t know what spell it was. You were about to use the Cruciatus curse on me, so I instinctively used the first spell that came to mind, which happened to be that one.”

“Not all spells work unless the caster truly wants them to, including the Cruciatus curse.” Draco sighed, theorising that Harry got a kick out of him being honest and showing slight reluctance to hurt him.

“Oh.” 

That was all Harry could muster to say back.

They turned back to their books, in an awkward silence, waiting for the concoction for around forty more minutes. The brewing stage of the potion making was almost over. Harry pretended to be engrossed in reading his book but couldn’t stop thinking about why Draco wouldn’t have been able to perform the Cruciatus curse on him. They’ve hated each other since Harry refused Draco’s offer of friendship, so why wouldn’t he want to hurt him, after all these years? Why do they keep saving each other? Harry’s mind went wild until he settled on something to say back.

“I probably would’ve forgiven you, if it did work, I mean.” 

“Your constant moral high ground proves to me that we can never get along.” Draco resumed reading, hoping the conversation ended there.

“Do you think- like, even in the slightest bit…” Harry tiptoed around it.

“What?” Draco paused his studying but his eyes were still away from Harry’s.

“Do you think we could ever...not hate each other?” Harry was pushing himself to do this, now that he knew Hermione would appreciate at least one attempt.

Draco looked back at Harry like a Mandrake sprouted out of his head.

“Did you take a sample of the potion already? You’re seriously losing it, worse than usual.” He faked a worried tone.

“No. I was just thinking that I could see myself moving on and forgiving you in the future, if I give it some time.” Harry tried, he really did.

“Again, the moral high ground is truly unwarranted. Who said you were the only one requiring forgiveness?” 

“I’m trying my best here, it was worth a try.” 

“Was it?” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

Harry didn’t answer. 

Harry peered into the caldron and noticed the potion was purple now, meaning it was time to take the next steps, so he took it off the heat. Harry’s eyes strafed over to his friends, he smirked when he realised that Ron had taken a nap during the brewing process.

Draco then passed the Flobberworm Mucus to Harry so he could put it in the mix but couldn’t remember the exact amount that was required. He put around five drops of it in before becoming even more unsure.

“It’s seven drops in total.” Draco sighed.

“Thanks.”

“I’m not doing it to help you, it’s only to pass this class.”

“Why did you even return to school? I thought you already did your final year?” Harry finally asked, since he knew Draco probably attended seventh year.

“I was a bit preoccupied with the Dark Lord taking over my life to be revising as much as I wanted to - meaning that I wasn’t satisfied with my final exam results. Not that it’s any of your business.” Draco placed his knuckles under his chin again, waiting for the Flobberworm Mucus to settle in.

After approximately four minutes of more silence, Draco waved his wand and the potion turned its correct and final state, a thick and green toned yellow. Slughorn strolled around the classroom testing people’s potions, he got around to Draco and Harry, whose potion was near to perfection.

“Ah, it’s the best I’ve seen in years, made purely from memory alone. Brilliant, other students should take notes from you both!” Slughorn clasped his hands together in excitement.

“They definitely shouldn't.” Harry mumbled and swore he heard a slight laugh from Draco but it was over too quickly to tell.

Luckily for Harry, he didn’t speak to Draco much after Potions class, which he saw as a relief. He managed to get through the day pretty well, when his final lesson changed everything, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“Professor, are you okay?” Harry heard Hermione ask as they walked into the classroom.

“Yes, fine. Just a little under the weather but I must fight through it, to teach you all.” He was sweating an unusual amount, despite the average temperature today.

“Are you sick?” A seventh year said, taking a step back, out of worry.

“Something like that, I doubt it’s contagious, so no need to be wary.” He insisted, breathless by the time he reached the end of his sentence.

“Sir, as much as I don’t want to miss a lesson, I think you should go to the hospital wing.” Hermione suggested.

“That shan’t be necessary, I will find a remedy myself but I’ll admit I feel my health deteriorating, so maybe we should skip this class. I’d prefer if you all took the time to study in this next hour, thank you.”

All students began to leave, some already planning out how to spend their time, none of which included studying. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last to leave as all the others ran out immediately. Hermione was more or less trudging along with sadness of a lost lesson, until she jumped at the sound of a coughing fit from Lyall.

“We need to get you to the-”

“No!” He shouted, before the coughing calmed down, he continued. “I mean, no thank you, I’ll be fine.”

It was when he used the hand that wasn’t covering his mouth, as he swatted and ushered them away, that sparked their curiosity. It was slightly lighter, much smaller and feminine than the Professor’s. Harry thought the excuse of when his hair was a different colour, saying it was a prank, was plausible. Now, he couldn’t think of a single decent explanation for why his hand turned this way.

“Your hand, what’s wrong with it?” Harry demanded reason.

“I believe it’s some sort of curse, given to me by Greyback.”

“Sorry, I thought he only attacked your son? He attacked you too?” Hermione added.

“When Remus first left home, the guilt inside of me grew stronger and stronger. Since my son had already been hurt and left, I taunted Fenrir more, since I believed I had nothing to lose. My wife, Hope, had already passed by then so I was all alone. Eventually, he came to my home once again, he wouldn’t turn me into one of those things though. He had a knack for biting and turning children, so he attempted a duel with me instead. Before he escaped, he used a spell on me that I believe to be his own creation. Hence the hand and the hair too, which you and Malfoy saw in my office, Potter.”

Harry looked awkward, as he knew his friends would ask why he was in Lyall’s office, with Malfoy, no less.

“Oh, I’ll head to the library to help research, it seems the curse has Transfiguration roots.”

“No need, I’ve read every book possible but I know you’d probably do so anyway, just don’t let it get in the way of your normal studies. Your grades are much more important than poor old me, now go.” He smiled softly but began coughing as they all left.

“Are we going to the library then?” Harry tried to divert what questions he knew were coming.

“What were you doing in his office with Malfoy?” Hermione immediately asked.

“Nothing, just looking for book recommendations to help with the tutoring, not that we need it anymore. That was the same day he quit on me.”

“I still think you need to apologise, you may need those lessons if any of the escaped Death Eater’s get to you and use Occlumency. We’re always underprepared for anything that comes our way, you need to be ready, Harry.”

“She’s got a point, we have no idea what they're planning, if they have anything planned at all. We need to be ready, even if I have to read a bunch of books myself, I’ll do it.” Ron suggested and Hermione’s face beamed with pride at his words.

“Fine, I’ll try asking Malfoy about the lessons again. I already made an attempt in Potions, at least.” Harry claimed, making Hermione smile once again, now that she knows he’s genuinely trying.

“Thanks.” She spoke softly and earnestly.

Later in the evening, everyone was jam packed into the common room, he saw his opportunity to ask. Draco had just gone into the dorms, leaving his friends behind, probably opting to read in silence. The room was filled with countless conversations, laughter and shouting. He doesn’t blame him for leaving to replace it with complete silence. Though, it turned out that he wasn’t going to read, he was getting an early night and was going to bed. Harry knew this because Draco was getting changed, his shirt half off before realising someone was in the room.

“What do you want, Potter?” He mumbled, still getting changed. 

It wasn’t until Draco’s shirt was off entirely and was about to remove his trousers that Harry averted his eyes,

“Oh, uh...right. I just wanted to say sorry, for calling you selfish. I just think we could both use the lessons, you were right, we don’t know what the Death Eaters are going to do. We need to prepare.”

“Are you genuinely apologising or are you just doing it to get something in return?”

“It’s genuine. I don’t think you’re selfish, if anything, I am. I took your help for granted when I should have been thanking you.”

Harry finally looked up, luckily Draco was now fully dressed in his silk pyjamas which were probably worth an unreasonable amount of galleons.

“Anything else? Otherwise, I’m going to bed.” Draco sighed.

“I wanted to ask if we could begin the lessons again?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Harry was surprised it didn’t take much convincing but there was a looming and imminent threat of a possible Death Eater attack. He doubted that Draco would side with them after all this time, he hoped at least. All the preparation he had done so far to defend himself made it seem that way.

Harry just nodded awkwardly before leaving.

“Any luck?” Hermione asked as Harry sat back down on the sofa next to her.

“Yeah, we’ll start again soon.”

“Start what again?” Ginny arose.

“Oh, when did you get here?” Harry was reluctant to tell her, since she didn’t like him hanging out with Draco, for reasons he still didn’t understand.

“Just now, anyway, what’re you starting again?” She sat on his lap.

“Uh...just those lessons with Malfoy.” He was hesitant.

“Oh, okay.” She pretended to be careless but Harry could tell there was another feeling trapped behind her eyes.

“Harry, I’ve been reading up on all sorts of books and I can’t find a single thing to help Professor Lyall. I’m not sure what to do.” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ginny asked her.

“Professor Lyall is ill, we just can’t figure out what’s causing it. He said it started after he was attacked by Greyback but we can’t figure out the curse that was used.”

“What’re the symptoms?” Ginny investigated further.

“His body sort of...morphs. It’s not quite the same as someone who’s a bit late on their Polyjuice dosage, so I’ve ruled that out. It would’ve been cheap to copy Barty of all people, anyway.” Hermione joked, dryly.

“What, do you believe it’s malicious? That he’s hiding something?” Harry perked up out of pure curiosity.

“I just feel like we’re missing something, it’s not like any other Transfiguration spell or curse I’ve seen. The coughing, plus the morphing is temporary and looks rather painful. It could very well be a spell Greyback created but I don’t believe he’s got the brains for that. Something’s wrong.” She sighed.

“I agree...but I’m too lazy to figure it out now. Let’s just rest up and figure it out another time.” Harry yawned, the lack of sleep catching up to him.

“Christ, you sound like Ron.” Hermione quipped.

“I’ve never been more insulted in my life!” Harry winded him up.

Ron just shrugged, not in a way that showed he was genuinely offended but rather he was just too tired to get involved in the banter. Harry just stopped and moved the conversation along.

“Where’s Luna? I thought you both hung out all the time now?” Harry questioned Ginny.

“Oh, I dunno. Things have been weird the past few days, I’m not sure what’s wrong.” 

“Probably just sad that she couldn’t locate any more of those non-existent creatures she goes on about all the time.” 

“Lu never gets sad about things like that, she always says to me ‘the lack of findings means more adventure awaits’ or something along those carefree lines.” She smiled, though more hints of sadness laid behind her eyes.

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond, so he changed the subject.

“Will you be sleeping here tonight again?”

“No, don’t worry, you can finally get some sleep.” She smirked.

“It wasn’t because of you, I just had a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Harry himself knew that was a lie too. Even Draco knew that’s the reason he couldn’t sleep, he felt the need to prove he was able to do it. Though, he couldn’t tell if he wanted to prove it to Ginny or Draco more.

“C’mon, you can stay tonight. I promise I’ll be able to sleep with- next to you.”

Ginny smirked.

“Alright, sure. I mean, if we’re gonna stay together then you’re gonna have to get used to it anyway.” She shrugged.

Harry wasn’t sure why his heart dropped at that.

He actually managed to sleep that night but it didn’t go smoothly. He had gotten used to the cryptic yet calm dreams where Cedric would give him advice but this one was much worse.

Harry felt droplets of water falling onto his face, some even hail grazing his skin. There was a flash of light he mistook for lightning but it was actually a green colour. They were on the Quidditch field as usual, when Harry turned to where Cedric usually sat, he was laid there. 

Lifeless.

Harry grabbed onto his body, shaking his shoulders to wake up. After shouting his name, his eyes opened up, only for a second.

“You know this isn’t right for you, Harry.” He mumbled.

“What? What isn’t right?”

It was useless, his eyes were shut and he wasn’t breathing.

“Cedric! Cedric!” He shouted repeatedly until he heard another voice.”

“Oi, weaslette!” Harry heard Draco but couldn’t see him. 

Why was he calling for Ginny?

He was jolted awake. He placed his glasses on and faced a rather concerned Draco, who turned away rapidly. Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Harry sighed, placing a hand on his head which was dripping with sweat.

“What happened in your dream, with Cedric?”

“How did you-”

“You were kind of mumbling his name.”

“Oh, right. It’s nothing, just go back to sleep, sorry for waking you.”

“It was Malfoy that woke me, he was probably more concerned than me.” She whispered, though Draco probably still heard it but said nothing.

“I doubt that.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

“Whatever, goodnight.” Harry mumbled, too tired to understand what she meant by that.

Harry always felt oblivious to something, whether it was his relationships or his feelings, he knew there was something in his life he hadn’t caught onto yet. 

It all seemed to center around Draco. Hermione suggested befriending him and Ginny being jealous of him for reasons that still bewildered Harry. 

He felt like all of it was meant to happen, he just didn’t know what for.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there’s any typing mistakes! [For some bizarre reason, my phone always auto corrects 'Harry' to 'Hardy' So, if you see that in my works, let me know & I'll fix it!]


End file.
